Le Jour après la Fin
by Daemonya le Psycholapinou
Summary: All Might est mort. Le fait d'avoir laissé échapper son meurtrier vit en Izuku comme une épine empoisonnée. Le monde a besoin d'un nouveau symbole, rôle qui lui était destiné depuis toujours. Pourtant, celui-ci sera rudement mis à l'épreuve alors que le monde évolue, l'ombre d'une grande crise planant au-dessus de leurs têtes. A la frontière entre l'héroïsme et la vengeance...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ou bonsoir !**

**Je laisse mes blablatages pour la fin du prologue et vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : ****My Hero Academia et ses personnages appartiennent à Kōhei Horikoshi, je ne fais que me balader dans un univers qui m'inspire et m'intéresse ~ Pour le reste, cela sort tout droit de mon imagination débridée :) **

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil matinal touchaient le toit des hauts gratte-ciels s'étirant le plus haut possible. Lentement, ils éclairèrent une étrange coiffure or semblant rappeler des oreilles de lapin, puis sculptèrent un corps enveloppé de muscles proéminents. L'ombre de la stature droite et fière se dessina sous le sol, à la fois imposante et projetant une aura rassurante. Tout en bas, se déboîtant le cou pour mieux observer cette statue ornant une grande place centrale bordée de fontaines, un jeune garçon brun d'à peine quatorze ans la contemplait les yeux écarquillés.

Il s'y rendait presque tous les ans, seul cette fois. Pourtant d'autres personnes venaient ici, souvent en groupe, déposant des fleurs aux pieds de l'immense sculpture dorée. Pour sa part il n'avait rien offert, il se contentait de rester là, les bras ballants, levant son nez bardé de tâches de rousseur vers cet homme qui avait inspiré toute une génération de héros qui parcouraient désormais la ville, allant à l'encontre du crime avec bravoure. Cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui l'impressionnait et l'inspirait à la fois. Il lui aurait été difficile de décrire cette sensation qu'il faisait naître au fond de lui, la confiance et le sentiment de pouvoir repousser ses limites, aller toujours plus loin et peut-être, soi-même, laisser une place dans l'histoire...

_All Might... ce héros est mort bien avant ma naissance et pourtant, quelque chose me dit qu'il est toujours là, quelque part, à veiller sur cette ville._

Le garçon détourna la tête, le regard émeraude dirigé vers un quartier dont l'animation venait soudainement de croître. Il pouvait déjà voir les curieux affluer dans la rue adjacente, les flashs des journalistes couvrir le paysage et quelques cris dignes de fan-girls de films retentir. Il ne se sentit néanmoins pas le besoin de les suivre, il savait déjà ce qu'il s'y passait, aurait pu en décrire les moindres détails.

Un vilain quelconque qui s'en prenait à quelques civils ou une boutique, beuglait ses menaces et agitait la foule dans tous les sens. Son show personnel se brisait au moment où les cieux étaient percés par un éclair turquoise. Puis l'homme qui était qualifié comme le Protecteur de la Paix faisait son apparition, soulevant poussière sur son passage. Son nom était sur toutes les lèvres, faisait briller d'étoiles les yeux des gamins et il y avait plus d'un des récents héros montants à qui le désormais très connu surnom "Deku" arrachait un sourire empreint de souvenirs.

Un Detroit Smash plus tard, le vilain était mis sous arrêts et le héro acclamé comme jamais. Et c'était à cet instant précis que l'homme relevait le masque de fer lui couvrant la bouche, dévoilant un fier sourire encourageant à l'encontre de tous. C'était là le véritable moment où "All Might" semblait revivre, et non pas tellement de part la familiarité qu'avait le costume renforcé de métal avec la stature de l'ancien héros national, mais plus de part son aura à la fois écrasante et protectrice.

Avec un léger sourire, le garçon observait ce qui se déroulait plus loin, avant que son regard ne se porte à nouveau sur la statue commémorative, puis ne se baisse plus tristement sur ses paumes ramenées à lui.

_Il est incroyable. Alors pourquoi moi je..._

Il interrompit ses réflexions en serrant le poing, relevant la tête vers l'immense sculpture dorée tout en fronçant les sourcils sur un regard qui aurait l'air déterminé à n'importe qui, alors qu'il demeurait empreint d'une douleur imperceptible.

Je veux être comme eux.

* * *

**Voilà donc une fic qui m'a traversé l'esprit en lisant MHA. Étant donné que celle-ci se passe dans le futur, notez qu'il y aura probablement des modifications en fonction de l'évolution du manga, plus ou moins visibles. Si vous avez d'ailleurs une incohérence à me faire remarquer, hésitez pas, je crains pas les spoils. En revanche à un moment il y aura forcément une cassure entre le manga et l'histoire, si celui-ci prend une tournure vraiment aux antipodes de ma fiction (si All Might décède par exemple). Dans ce cas-là je préciserais, ici, à partir de quel chapitre je ne suis plus l'histoire. Considérez donc que pour l'instant cette fic devrait être assez cohérente par rapport aux évènements passés !**

**Le "futur" du manga est ici bien entendu hypothétique. Beaucoup de choses seront juste en fonction des objectifs déclarés par les personnages ou de l'image que je m'en fais, mais purement imaginaires, à aucun moment ne vous dites "ouah j'avais loupé ça" parce que c'est probablement faux x) Je développerais certains aspects du manga que j'aurais bien voulu voir approfondis. On verra des enfants des héros actuels, mais ce n'est pas complètement une nextgen à proprement parler, vu que je voudrais développer ce que les héros du manga sont devenus, comment ils le vivent, les changements dans le monde qui auraient pu avoir lieu grâce à eux...**

**Bref, désolée pour le blablatage, dans tous les cas j'espère que ça plaira x) Et surtout que cela restera dans l'esprit du manga, donc n'hésitez pas à critiquer ^^**


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : All Right.

Des couleurs sombres, voilà ce qui teintait le paysage alentour. Un épais nuage noir qui obscurcissait sa vue, l'empêchant de distinguer ce qu'il se passait. C'était à la fois lourd et étouffant, s'infiltrant dans les voies respiratoires, prenant toute la place. Les yeux brûlants et brillants de larmes, Deku sentait sa respiration s'étrangler dans ses poumons encrassés.

« - ALL MIGHT ! »

Il s'époumonait, cherchant depuis de trop longues minutes dans les ruelles de Musutafu, peinant à distinguer quoique ce soit dans cette fumée opaque. Tout autour de lui semblait s'étendre comme une gueule béante et noire, prête à l'avaler.

« - ALL MIIIGHT ! »

Dans sa tête ne tournait qu'une image, cette silhouette au visage sombre qui murmurait. _Son règne aurait dû avoir pris fin depuis des années... Il nuit à l'évolution de ce monde... Il est temps que l'on se charge d'y mettre fin._ Et maintenant il l'avait perdu de vue, il le cherchait, partout. Où était-il ?

_Toi aussi tu le sais n'est-ce pas Midoriya ? Il te fait de l'ombre, tu aurais dû en sortir depuis des années... _

Il ne pouvait effacer ces mots de son esprit, cette menace qui s'était insinuée dans ses idées. Il le savait. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser déborder, se laisser _distraire_. Cette peur panique qui glissait lentement dans ses veines, ces paroles qui tournaient dans sa tête, elles le rendaient dingues et altéraient sa capacité à prendre des décisions. _Réfléchis, tu dois bien avoir un moyen de le localiser ! De le trouver avant _eux_ !_

En vêtements de ville, le jeune homme se stoppa un instant pour tenter d'évacuer toute cette fumée qui encombrait son souffle, la sueur ruisselant sur son visage et collant ses mèches bouclées à sa peau blême. Il plissa les yeux en cherchant un indice, une forme, quoique ce soit qui lui dirait où il était passé. Ce n'eut pour effet que faire glisser les larmes retenues au coin de ses yeux sur le long de ses joues noircies. Il se sentait si impuissant et paniqué, alors que le temps poursuivait inexorablement...

Serrant le poing, il le balança dans le vide, créant une telle pression qu'il balaya toute la fumée qui encombrait l'espace en face de lui, et les ruelles encore derrière. Pourtant, il n'y trouva rien, et l'écran se reconstitua peu à peu, tel des mâchoires qui se refermaient sur leur proie.

Au dernier moment, Deku distingua une silhouette courir au loin. Sans hésiter, d'une pression sur ses jambes il se projeta dans cette direction, déblayant la vue au passage. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il s'agisse d'All Might...

_Par pitié, qu'il ne l'ait pas trouvé avant moi !_

La réalité lui tomba comme une pierre dans l'estomac lorsqu'il distingua au contraire qu'il s'agissait de _l'autre_, et qu'au sein de son visage assombri il ne distinguait qu'une seule chose : un sourire satisfait et triomphant.

Sans se contrôler, le jeune héros lui envoya son poing dans le torse, l'envoyant valdinguer contre le mur d'en face. Les phalanges blanchies et le poing tremblant, il hurla la voix éraillée par la fumée inhalée :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! OÙ EST ALL MIGHT ?! »

Recrachant un peu de sang tout en se tenant son épaule totalement disloquée, son interlocuteur lâcha dédaigneusement tout en épaississant la fumée, l'expirant en même temps qu'il parlait.

« - Quel "All Might" ? Ce type... poursuivait sa vie sans se soucier du mal qui grandissait à côté. S'il souhaitait abandonner son rôle... il n'avait qu'à disparaître à jamais ! »

Enragé et les larmes aux yeux, Midoriya tendit la main pour le saisir à nouveau par le col, lorsque le vilain murmura :

« - Passe-Muraille ... »

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide, alors que l'autre homme traversait littéralement le mur, disparaissant de sa vue. Horrifié par le risque qu'il puisse s'échapper si facilement, d'un coup de poing Deku brisa la façade comme du verre, avec une telle puissance que les débris partirent endommager les surfaces alentour tels de petites météorites. Mais il n'y avait personne derrière...

Pétrifié, Midoriya ne put qu'observer impuissant la fumée se dissiper peu à peu, réfléchissant le plus vite qu'il pouvait à un moyen de deviner par où il était passé, comment il pourrait lui mettre la main dessus. Il tremblait, l'esprit blanc, incapable de recouvrer son sang froid alors que ses émotions lui donnaient envie de se déchaîner.

_Non ! NON ce n'est pas vrai ! Il va m'échapper !_

Puis il réalisa tel un choc électrique. _Toute la fumée avait disparue_...

_Cela veut dire qu'il..._

L'angoisse accélérant son souffle, le jeune homme à la tignasse verte pivota soudainement sur lui-même. _Il a atteint son objectif ?!_ Tentant de se rappeler de la direction d'où venait le vilain, il s'y dirigea le plus rapidement que lui permettaient ses jambes et son pouvoir. Il courait comme un dingue, retenant à peine son pouvoir qui creusait des empreintes dans le béton sous ses pieds.

Lorsqu'il aperçut la masse à terre on aurait dit que tout le paysage se craquelait autours de lui. Sans cesser de trembler, il ralentit violemment, le souffle coupé, s'approchant avec hésitation. Il ne voulait pas voir ça et en même temps il devait savoir, il devait tenter tout ce qu'il pouvait...

Aucun doute n'était possible. Les cheveux blonds éparpillés autours du visage face au sol, le corps rachitique étendu sur les pavés où s'épaississait lentement une visqueuse flaque écarlate. L'ancienne blessure au flanc avait été rouverte barbarement, le laissant agoniser là. Ce fantôme de héros, Toshinori Yagi, plus connu sous sa célèbre identité...

« - All Might, articula difficilement Midoriya la voix étranglée. »

Comme en réponse à ses mots, il vit quelques doigts du bras étendu se crisper sur le sol. Bondissant vers lui cette fois, Midoriya le saisit comme il l'aurait fait d'une fragile poupée, le tournant vers lui pour constater l'étendue des dégâts.

_Il n'a aucune chance_, fut la phrase qui s'imposa cruellement dans son esprit. Les yeux écarquillés et tremblant de tous ses membres, il fixa le visage émacié alors que les mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête._Il n'a aucune chance. Il n'a aucune chance. __Il n'a aucune chance._ Une plaie béante lui ouvrait l'abdomen, à tel point que c'était un miracle qu'il parvienne encore à lutter pour respirer.

« - Midori... »

Une violente toux secoua l'homme agonisant entre ses bras, le faisant recracher une telle quantité de sang qu'elle partit tâcher le haut de Deku qui n'était capable de rien articuler, blanc comme un linge et pétrifié par le choc. Son héros, l'homme qui avait déterminé toute sa vie, éclairci ses objectifs et soutenu chacune de ses victoires comme ses défaites, il allait lui être arraché, maintenant, brutalement. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, même de secondes.

« - Izuku, mon garçon.. »

Les prunelles ternies finirent par capter l'attention du jeune homme qui sembla oser enfin réellement le regarder en face, et cesser de se focaliser sur sa blessure fatale. Ne lui laissant même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, Deku éclata en sanglots.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas mourir ! Vous êtes le symbole de la paix ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir... »

Qu'importe qu'il soit dépassé pour certains, son règne avait duré si longtemps qu'il avait laissé une trace indélébile dans l'histoire. Une trace qui subsistait encore, après tous ses accomplissements, n'avait-il pas mérité le repos ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on s'en prenne à lui ? Et maintenant ? Izuku sentait les larmes brûler ses joues bardées de tâches de rousseur, sa poitrine se soulevait avec difficulté. Alors qu'il n'était même pas celui des deux qui était condamné, il avait pourtant l'impression de mourir en même temps que lui. Même s'il n'avait plus d'alter en soi, même s'il avait cessé ses apparitions sur le devant de la scène, à ses yeux il était toujours son mentor et l'homme qui l'avait inspiré. Même s'il n'était plus un petit garçon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer comme un enfant de manière incontrôlable.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas... Vous ne pouvez pas... »

La toux reprit, et l'on entendait le souffle qui se raréfiait dans sa gorge. Dans un ultime effort, Toshinori regarda son protégé droit dans les yeux, lui adressant son symbolique sourire.

« - Je n'ai aucun regret. Je suis fier de t'avoir passé le flambeau. »

Il tenta de lever sa main mais la force lui manquait, et Midoriya s'empressa de la saisir à sa place.

« - Je sais... que tu feras un excellent... Protecteur de la Paix... »

Il ferma les yeux, expirant lentement, le corps secoué par les tremblements de son héritier.

« - Non ! ... Non ! All Might !»

N'en tenant plus, le jeune homme se ratatina sur lui-même, le dos secoué de sanglots alors qu'il serrait le corps encore chaud qui barbouillait son haut de sang. Sa vue se brouilla alors que le sourire disparaissait sous la détente des muscles du visage, et que les larmes dévalaient encore et encore sur ses joues...

...

Midoriya se redressa brutalement, en sueur et les joues trempées, dans un noir des plus total. Fébrilement ses doigts se resserrèrent sur des draps qui ne lui couvraient plus que les jambes. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Il avait envie de hurler alors que son cœur était en panique.

Dans le silence nocturne, une respiration douce et régulière parvint à ses oreilles, et il se secoua intérieurement.

_Encore le même cauchemar..._

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, refoulant les sanglots qui avaient secoué son sommeil. Il trembla un instant, les poings serrés, avant d'expirer un grand coup.

_Au moins cette fois je n'ai pas réveillé Ochako..._

Un peu plus calme, il tourna le regard vers la masse sombre qui dormait paisiblement à côté de lui. La seule vue de son visage l'apaisait, alors qu'il y transparaissait toute cette douceur propre à la femme qu'il aimait. Avec un léger sourire, il tira la couverture sur les épaules de cette dernière avant de doucement sortir du lit. Le plus discrètement qu'il put, il quitta la chambre conjugale, refermant derrière lui.

Seul dans le couloir bien vide et triste au milieu de la nuit, il soupira, fermant les yeux un instant et s'appuyant contre la porte. Cela faisait bien longtemps que son ancien mentor et ami avait quitté cette terre, pourtant, régulièrement, il revivait le jour de sa mort. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier, ni à se pardonner son impuissance à ce moment critique, le seul où il devait arriver à temps...

Marchant à pas de loup pour ne pas faire craquer le parquet, il se rendit dans la salle de bain se rafraîchir au peu au lavabo. Cela le détendit un peu, mais il ne parvenait pas à chasser ces images de son cerveau.

_Même après toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais réussi à le retrouver..._

L'homme qui avait promis de mettre un terme au "règne" du symbole de la paix... Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de l'irrépressible besoin de vengeance qui s'était installé dans son cœur depuis ce jour-là. Cela avait fini par devenir son obsession, retrouver l'assassin d'All Might, sa mission personnelle...

A force de se repasser l'évènement en boucle et d'en analyser chaque partie, même les plus douloureuses, il avait fini par dégager un élément principal : "_Passe-Muraille_", ce surnom, ce code peut-être, qu'avait prononcé le vilain. Il s'agissait forcément d'un complice, quelqu'un qui lui avait permis de s'échapper rapidement. Mais parmi tous les enquêteurs qui s'étaient lancés sur les traces du vilain, comme les autres il avait fini bredouille.

La frustration et le regret de n'avoir pu agir assez rapidement l'auraient sans doute rendu fou, s'il n'y avait pas eu Ochako à ses côtés. Il se trouvait toujours un peu ridicule, à parler de premier et dernier amour, pourtant elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Malgré tout à cette époque-là il l'avait délaissée il le savait, et cela avait été à elle de le sortir de sa misère. Il avait des responsabilités, des gens à protéger, un _flambeau_ à reprendre, une famille maintenant, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à son seul désir de vengeance.

Pourtant il demeurait là, quelque part, et certaines nuits il se ravivait d'autant plus fort...

Après un dernier coup d'eau sur son visage, Midoriya ressortit dans le couloir. Il allait retourner dormir, lorsqu'il vit de la lumière sous l'une des portes adjacentes à leur chambre. Curieux, il s'en approcha, l'entrouvrant afin d'y passer la tête.

Ce qu'il vit le fit légèrement sourire. Un garçon de quatorze ans était effondré sur son bureau où était allumé l'ordinateur, et seule une touffe brune dépassait d'entre ses bras. Cela lui rappelait un peu ces soirées de surmenage où il terminait de la même manière, à son âge.

Il récupéra une couverture puis s'approcha, la lui remettant sur les épaules. Tout en se penchant pour éteindre l'ordinateur, il observa un instant le document, réalisant rapidement de quoi il s'agissait.

_Les anciennes éditions des concours d'entrée à Yuuei..._

Il y avait un nombre incalculables de notes sur les examens passés, venant de discussions postées sur des forums, quelques morceaux de vidéos ou des photos rassemblées et copieusement commentées. Fermant le dossier qui contenait un bon paquet d'autres mentions diverses sur les héros, un soupir nostalgique lui échappa.

_C'est vrai que les épreuves pour la nouvelle année se dérouleront demain..._

Il baissa le regard sur son fils, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sentir l'inquiétude venir lui serrer la gorge alors qu'un sourire triste lui étirait les lèvres.

_J'espère que ça se terminera moins catastrophiquement que moi..._

* * *

**Comme vous pouvez le constater, il s'agit là d'un chapitre exprimant une JOIE. INTENSE.**  
**J'ai plein d'idées pour cette fic et cela fait un moment que je suis dessus (j'ai 15 chaps d'avance xD) alors attendez-vous à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine pour quelques temps ^^**

**Il y aura de temps à autres des bonus type dessins-montages-vidéos, parce que j'aime bien compléter visuellement, mais comme FFnet n'accepte pas les médias avec le texte, je ne donnerais que les plus importants via des liens externes. Si vous êtes intéressés par le reste, je peux vous donner l'endroit où ils sont hébergés ^^**

**A la prochaine, bonne semaine à tous !**


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Les Nouveaux Examens d'Entrée.

Tout ce monde autour de lui pouvait paraître _oppressant_. Des élèves de tout le pays voire même certains en provenance de l'étranger occupaient les gradins de l'immense bâtiment consacré à l'examen. Entre les candidats et les professeurs, tout était noir de monde. Seul au milieu, sur sa petite scène aménagée, se pavanait le héros de type vocal, toujours aussi dynamique qu'à ses plus jeunes années, ajoutant un peu d'énergie et de lumière à cette ambiance pouvant paraître plus que stressante quand on savait que seuls les meilleurs d'entre eux seraient retenus.

Restant indécis tout en bas des escaliers permettant l'accès aux places assises, un jeune garçon brun aux cheveux ébouriffés angoissait tout seul en se rongeant les ongles. Il ne cessait de parcourir des yeux tous ces rangs occupés à la recherche d'un endroit libre et marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles.

_Comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire face à tous ces alters inconnus moi... je ne pourrais jamais tous..._

Son pouls s'accéléra alors que les ongles craquaient, malmenés entre ses dents.

_Est-ce que j'ai seulement la légitimité d'être là ?_

Ses réflexions stressées s'interrompirent brutalement lorsqu'une main inconnue lui saisit le poignet. Il la fixa une seconde, bouche entrouverte comme si cette chose venait d'une autre planète. Une voix féminine assurée l'interpella, la bouche si près de son oreille qu'elle lui vrilla les tympans.

« - La Terre à Toshinori, êtes-vous toujours parmi nous ?! »

Il sursauta, tournant la tête vers une fille de son âge dont les cheveux blonds étaient séparés d'une parfaite raie au milieu, mais dont les pointes semblaient partir un peu dans tous les sens. Il balbutia légèrement désorienté :

« - Ah ! Euh... Kuhatsu, j'étais hum...

\- Totalement en train de te faire des films, ouais j'ai vu, termina-t-elle à sa place. Arrête de te prendre le chou, ça va bien se passer. Et nous sommes dans le même bloc donc au pire, ch'uis là !

\- Hum, ouais, répondit-il distraitement à la grande déception de la jeune fille. »

Après un soupire las, elle le tira par le poignet au travers des escaliers, choisissant d'aller se jucher en hauteur près des rambardes bien au dessus des gradins, en attendant que le présentateur termine de faire l'éloge de Yuuei pour entrer dans le vif des règles lorsque l'heure du rendez-vous fut atteinte.

« - P_aaaa_rfait ! tonna le héro de type vocal. À présent que l'heure critique approche je vais vous expliquer comment ça va se passer ! _Are you reaaaady_ ? »

Étrangement malgré le peu de réactivité tant de la part des candidats que des professeurs rassemblés dans l'immense salle, il ne semblait pas perturbé une seconde dans son show. Ce pourquoi il continua d'expliquer tout en accompagnant son discours de grands gestes dynamiques :

« - Vous avez tous reçu un numéro correspondant au bloc auquel vous appartiendrez, il s'agit d'une réplique d'un quartier de la ville ! Cette scène est **un champ de bataille doublé d'une course contre la montre** ! Il sera parsemé de "_méchants_" de trois types différents, susceptibles de vous rapporter un à trois points si vous parvenez à les abattre ! Alors donnez-vous** tous à fond** et montrez-nous vos individualités au _top _de leur puissance ! _Yeaaaaah !_ »

Après une brève pause où la salle restait muette comme une tombe, il reprit d'autant plus fort :

« - Bien entendu, si vous pouvez apporter avec vous les équipements de votre choix - dans la limite du raisonnable ne faites pas comme certains candidats des anciennes éditions - il est interdit de s'en prendre aux autres participants ou de les gêner, ce n'est pas dans l'esprit héroïque ! »

Il ajouta alors que certains croyaient son discours - enfin - terminé :

« - Notez que dans chaque bloc existera un "_piège_", une **menace valant zéro point**. Si vous êtes au fait des anciennes éditions avec le **robot géant**, sachez qu'une réforme a eu lieu récemment ! Celle-ci a été proposée par _Mindbreak_***** afin d'améliorer nos tests de qualification, surtout pour le département des **héros**, et permettre aux perles rares les plus cachées de nous rejoindre ! »

Plusieurs sourcils interrogateurs se levèrent, ainsi que quelques chuchotements, et Present Mic esquissa un sourire fier de son effet.

« - Je vous laisse la surprise ! À présent, que **tous** les candidats se dirigent vers leur bloc ! En avant pour le clou du spectacle :_"Plus Ultra"_ ! »

Rapidement, les gradins se vidèrent des participants, n'y laissant plus que le personnel habilité à l'évaluation de ces épreuves, eux-mêmes se dirigeant vers une salle pleine d'écrans leur permettant de visualiser au mieux ce qu'il se passait en contrebas. Le jury était lui-même divisé en blocs, chacun ayant plusieurs écrans à sa disposition pour observer en détail ce qui se déroulait dans ces répliques de quartiers de Musutafu.

Chacun rejoignit peu à peu son bloc, certains se connaissant déjà discutaient entre eux, excités à l'idée de faire le preuve, d'autres tentant d'évacuer leur stress. Suivi par son amie et tirant les manches de son sweat sur ses mains gantées, Toshinori observa avec perplexité les alentours. Il pouvait déduire les capacités de certains des membres de son bloc à leur apparence, notamment un type tentaculaire qui saurait certainement géré plusieurs situations en même temps. D'autres étaient impossible à deviner tel quel, il allait falloir être prudent quand à savoir qui pourrait potentiellement lui "voler" des cibles... Le tirant de ses réflexions, Present Mic hurla le début du compte à rebours, déclenchant une vague de candidats qui se ruaient dans les allées bétonnées.

A peine trente secondes après la lancée du départ, le bloc B faisait déjà parler de lui. Les bâtiments sur une large zone en forme de cône s'effondrèrent sur eux-mêmes alors que la terre se craquelait, y avalant les robots par dizaines et les envoyant s'écraser dans les crevasses ainsi créées.

D'un rapide zoom des drones se chargeant de rapporter tout ce qu'il se passait dans les moindres détails, on identifia la cause comme un adolescent aux cheveux noirs dressés de partout, les sourcils si froncés qu'ils cachaient ses yeux. Ses mains étaient posées sur le sol et vibraient si fort qu'il était impossible de ne pas identifier qu'il était l'origine de ce tremblement de terre. Suite à une remarque d'un membre du jury, Present Mic tonna à son attention :

« - Hé toi avec l'individualité de tremblement ! Oui c'est à** toi** que je parle, précisa-t-il en voyant le candidat se redresser en regardant en l'air d'une expression contrarié. C'est peut-être très impressionnant mais la destruction massive et la mise en danger des autres participants est totalement anti-héro ! Si tu recommences tu récolteras des points négatifs ! »

Avec un rictus énervé, le gamin se garda néanmoins de recommencer, optant pour une méthode certes plus lente et contraignante consistant à toucher les "méchants" et les faire vibrer à un tel degré qu'ils finissaient rapidement en pièces détachées, mais qui ne devrait pas lui valoir d'être éliminé. Du moins, s'il parvenait à s'y tenir...

Toshinori avait été affecté au bloc E, et la nervosité crispait son visage d'une manière assez effrayante. En particulier maintenant qu'il était bardé d'équipement couvrant ses bras, ses jambes, allant jusqu'à renforcer l'intégralité de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la base du cou, l'ensemble effrayait un peu les participants les plus proches de lui, loin de se douter qu'il était sans doute de loin celui qui s'inquiétait le plus à leur sujet.

Lorsque le top départ fut annoncé, il s'élança du même mouvement que les autres, mais dépassant la plupart d'entre eux en termes de rapidité. Observant les alentours, il constata qu'effectivement il s'agissait là de parfaites répliques de quartier, il y retrouvait tous ses points de repères. Et depuis qu'il avait pour ambition de rejoindre le département des héros de Yuuei, il avait rassemblé toutes les informations qu'il avait pu sur ces épreuves et s'était préparé pour ce jour autant que possible.

Rapidement, le brun se dirigea vers les places où il se doutait qu'auraient été placé le plus de robots pour des raisons pratiques. Mais il ne s'intéressa pas forcément à eux, envoyant simplement valdinguer d'un coup de poing le premier qui se jeta sur lui. Il s'éloigna plutôt vers des boyaux plus étroits, cherchant des cibles plus isolées, gênées dans leurs mouvements, et faciles à abattre rapidement.

Derrière lui, d'autres participants avaient rapidement débouchés sur la place, y menant un véritable chaos. Mais seuls certains d'entre eux, aux individualités les plus puissantes, s'y démarquaient, et sa principale crainte était de devoir s'y retrouver mêlé, et du coup ne pouvoir accéder à aucune cible.

Régulièrement, Present Mic clamait le temps restant qui défilait à vue d'œil, le rendant de plus en plus nerveux et dans l'optique de se dépêcher d'accumuler des points. S'il ne faisait face qu'à peu de gêneurs parmi les candidats, cela équivalait également à moins de "méchants" robotisés disponibles, le contraignant à rester constamment en mouvement.

A force de se précipiter ainsi néanmoins, il ne percuta pas sur le moment la forme de l'ombre étalée sur le sol devant lui alors qu'il courait dans l'une des ruelles. Quatre pattes autours d'une lourde boîte métallique... La machine se décrocha soudainement du mur duquel elle était placée en hauteur, atterrissant dans son dos. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle chargea, l'envoyant rouler et percuter une surface dure en plein dans le dos.

Avec une grimace de douleur - tous ces renforcements n'empêchaient pas de ressentir les chocs - Toshinori se redressa, mais il se sentait beaucoup plus lourd d'un seul coup, ralenti par le propre poids de ses équipement, et le robot, le fixant de son unique œil de verre, ne manqua pas l'occasion de relancer un nouvel assaut.

Assaut qui n'atteint jamais sa cible, puisqu'une violente explosion le réduisit en pièces détachées. Ensuite la blonde avec qui il avait discuté auparavant le rejoignit le souffle court, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« - Merci 'Hatsu... , souffla-t-il en la saisissant de bonne grâce. »

Il s'attendait certainement moins à ce que le poing de la jeune fille ne s'abatte soudainement sur sa tête, y faisant naître une bosse fumante qu'il massa avec une grimace de douleur.

« - Tu m'as totalement _oubliée_ ! J'ai tourné la tête cinq secondes et pouf monsieur était déjà parti faire cavalier seul de son côté ! Je te rappelle que c'est tout de même un peu grâce à moi si t'es là, j'ai droit de présence !

\- Désolé j'étais totalement stressé... »

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se faire incendier du regard, on pouvait presque voir la fumée sortir de la tête de l'adolescente. Ceci du moins jusqu'à ce que Present Mic ne clame de sa voix amplifiée :

« - Mademoiselle Bakugo, vous serez priée de ne pas vous en prendre aux autres participants, _même_ ceux que vous venez de sauver. »

Ses mèches blondes se dressèrent soudainement en même temps qu'elle virait au rouge pivoine, avant qu'elle ne se confond en excuses et ne se prenne la tête d'embarras. Toshinori sourit légèrement avant de dire :

« - T'en fais pas pour moi Kuhatsu, concentre-toi plutôt sur l'épreuve, je sais qu'on ne vise pas le même département, mais ça compte quand même dans ton évaluation. J'en suis à 23 points et toi ?

\- 10. Très bien mais t'as intérêt à rester à ma portée ! »

Il hocha la tête avant qu'ils ne se dirigent tous deux cette fois vers de plus grandes allées, où ils trouveraient plus de robots afin d'assurer sur les dernières minutes de l'épreuve.

En ce qui concernait le jury du bloc C, l'attention était étonnamment fixée sur une même jeune fille, qui n'avait néanmoins acquis aucun point jusque là, et n'avait fait que de petits sourires et clins d'œil aux caméras. Cependant, elle avait totalement éclipsé les autres candidats dans les conversations, alors que certains s'attiraient pourtant de jolis scores, notamment une participante au puissant pouvoir de glace.

De manière générale, c'était néanmoins le bloc A qui avait le plus attiré l'attention, où les participants étaient largement dominés par une même personne, qui raflait la plupart des points depuis le tout début. Juché sur un robot à 1 point principalement utilisé pour sa vitesse, un garçon aux cheveux bleu foncé semblait en avoir acquis le contrôle total. Les doigts collés au haut de la "tête" géométrique de la machine, depuis le début il envoyait sa marionnette éliminer ses semblables, et lorsque ceux-ci étaient trop coriaces, les touchait pour qu'ils s'autodétruisent. Son visage arborait une expression très concentrée, et très peu des autres participants parvenaient à récupérer quelques points pour remonter leurs scores.

Alors que les résultats semblaient établis à présent, la donne changea soudainement. Et celui qui menait la danse fut le premier à en faire les frais. Suite à un violent impact réalisé à très grande vitesse, le robot qu'il manipulait fut neutralisé et lui-même s'écrasa plus loin sur le sol. L'ensemble des participants qui assistaient à la scène se figèrent sur place, bouche bée. Un homme vêtu d'un costume armure très connu venait de faire son entrée, droit et l'aura imposante.

« - Et voici chers auditeurs, le héros que vous aurez sans aucun doute reconnu : Ingenium ! clama Present Mic l'air fier de voir tous les candidats du bloc A complètement scotchés. Sachant que le robot à 0 point d'auparavant pouvait certes faire jaillir quelques perles rares mais que l'utilisation uniquement de machines avait auparavant écarté des candidats qui auraient pourtant pu être prometteurs, Yuuei a choisi d'à la fois _corser_ ses épreuves et permettre à d'éventuels futurs élèves de se démarquer grâce à l'intervention de véritables héros professionnels dont la mission sera de _traquer_ chacun d'entre vous et de l'inciter à _repousser ses limites_ ! Ne vous inquiétez pas en cas de blessures _Revivaly_ s'occupera très bien de vous ! »

Suite à cette déclaration, dans chaque bloc différents héros plus ou moins connus du grand public firent leur apparition. Très vite, une vague de panique se déclencha chez les jeunes peu habitués à ce que des personnes qui étaient pour certains leurs idoles, supposées protéger la population en temps normal, s'attaquent cette fois à eux de sang froid.

Tout comme les autres candidats de son bloc, celui qui contrôlait les machines ne tarda pas à faire demi-tour et prendre ses jambes à son cou, se retrouvant néanmoins rapidement à manger la poussière suite à une balayette qu'il n'avait même pas vu venir. Plusieurs autres adolescents finirent de la même manière, projetés sur le côté suite à un fort impact ou déséquilibrés. Impossible désormais de penser à récupérer quelques points supplémentaires, la fuite occupait la plupart des esprits.

Alors qu'Ingenium mettait à mal plusieurs participants, l'un d'eux se posta soudainement en plein milieu de sa route, ce qui l'arrêta sous la surprise. N'ayant pas l'air ébranlé par sa présence à l'instar des autres candidats, le garçon le fixa droit dans les yeux - à peine perceptibles sous le casque - et le plus étonnant fut que le héros resta figé sur place.

Lorsque l'un des rares robots restants sembla vouloir prendre pour cible l'adolescent qui demeurait seul participant encore sur la place - les autres ayant rapidement filé -, Ingenium au lieu de s'en tenir aux instructions de base, le réduisit en pièces détachées. Son comportement demeura tout aussi étrange, comme si cette fois c'était lui qui était manipulé, jusqu'à la fin du compte à rebours, qui une fois exclamé par Present Mic fut un soulagement pour beaucoup d'adolescents épuisés ou blessés qui furent rapidement pris en charge.

Les arènes se vidèrent peu à peu, celle du bloc B ayant été la plus malmenée, l'alter de tremblement étant repassé par là plusieurs fois malgré les injonctions de Present Mic. Celle du bloc C était parsemée de pics de glace et quelques autres avaient aussi subi des dommages dus à des individualités destructrices, et certains professeurs s'y rendirent nettoyer et vérifier que personne n'avait été oublié dans tout ce bazar. Il ne restait plus qu'à répartir les points pour le jury, et l'angoissante attente des résultats pour les candidats...

...

Suite à la sortie des candidats, le jury composé d'une vingtaine de professeurs et héros se réunit dans une salle où ils rediffusèrent certains passages et délibérèrent sur l'attribution de certains points, notamment deux catégories particulières qui n'étaient pas précisées dans les règles.

En dehors de la force brute qui était évaluée par les robots, l'héroïsme était également récompensé par des "points de sauvetage" lors de témoignages de solidarité ou bien lorsqu'un des candidats venait en aide à un autre. Il y avait quelques années de cela, une troisième catégorie avait été ajoutée, appelée "points spéciaux". Ceux-ci n'étaient octroyés qu'à certains participants, qui démontraient une individualité intéressante qui ne jouait pas forcément en leur faveur dans les autres catégories. Ces points étaient généralement attribués lors de l'apparition des héros censés pousser les adolescents dans leurs retranchements. Ils pouvaient également être donnés à ceux faisant preuve d'une certaine réflexion ou de courage même lorsqu'ils étaient en désavantage.

Cette année les scores étaient assez disparates, certains candidats ayant laissé peu de chances à d'autres d'obtenir des points. On pouvait aussi observer une certaine recrudescence de "l'esprit héroïque", notamment au sein des participants du bloc B qui avait été ravagé par des séismes. Les résultats finaux firent quand même réagir certains professeurs encore sceptiques, qui observaient d'un œil critique le tableau de résultats digitalisé, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire :

« - Seulement vingt points en moins ? Ce gosse a ravagé le quartier ce serait une calamité de l'avoir comme héro, ou même seulement en élève...

\- Oh on a vu plus d'une individualité destructrice devenir des atouts majeurs avec un bon encadrement. Regardez le héros n°2 en ce moment.

\- Ouais ben je ne voudrais pas être celui ou celle qui s'y collera.

\- Moi j'aimerais bien savoir qui a mis autant de points à cette fille qui n'a pratiquement rien fait de toute l'épreuve ?

\- Je ne sais plus ça paraissait pourtant être une bonne idée sur le moment...

\- C'est trop tard maintenant de toute façon. A présent il va nous falloir parler de la répartition des classes. »

* * *

*Mindbreak = Surnom de héros de Shinso dans ma fic, je le changerais quand on aura son pseudo officiel dans le manga ^^

* * *

**Vous pouvez voir le tableau des résultats ici sur deviantart : heliscar/art/Exam-results-MHA-fanfic-content-828063496 (vous vous rendez sur deviantart et vous ajoutez l'adresse de ce chemin à la suite de deviantart.c*om/)**

**Encore merci Aku, moi qui te harcèle tout le temps pour vérifier que j'écris pas de la mouise XD**

**On verra ces personnages plus en détails plus tard bien entendu, mais en attendant vous pouvez toujours tenter de deviner qui est qui d'après leurs noms de famille, ou leurs prénoms. J'ai essayé de garder un peu le délire du manga où le nom reflète l'alter ou la personnalité du personnage ^^ (Après malheureusement je ne parle pas couramment japonais, donc il peut y avoir des choses fausses.)**

**Bref, ça m'aura pris dix ans ce tableau à la noix mais je suis contente x) Prochain élan de masochisme : les costumes u_u**

**A la prochaine :)**


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Premier Jour.

Le réveil sonna dans toute la chambre, de ce caractéristique _« BIP BIP BIP »_ irritant qui vous dérangeait jusque dans votre sommeil. Avec un grognement, la main de Toshinori s'abattit sèchement sur le pauvre mécanisme qui n'avait rien demandé, le réduisant au silence.

Plus mollasson que jamais, l'adolescent se redressa en se passant la main dans ses cheveux bruns complètement ébouriffés. L'instant d'après il sembla se rappeler du jour qu'il était avant de bondir hors de son lit se ruer dans la salle de bain en vue des habituels préparatifs matinaux. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait être en retard pour son premier jour à Yuuei.

La douche prise, il passa un bon coup de sèche-cheveux dans sa tignasse qui devint très vite un beau bazar qui partait dans tous les sens. Il se battit donc dix minutes de plus avec ses boucles brunes pour les aplatir sur son crâne et réorganiser tout ça correctement. Il enfila ensuite avec hâte l'uniforme du lycée, se pavanant un peu devant le miroir en se mordant la lèvre sous l'excitation.

Son estomac le rappelant bruyamment à l'ordre, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée en vue d'engloutir son petit déjeuner. Heure que choisit son père pour faire irruption à son tour dans la cuisine. Il déboula les cheveux en bataille, vêtu encore de son bas de pyjama et ayant l'air d'avoir mal dormi au vu des immenses cernes bleues sous ses yeux.

« - Je suis en retard ?

\- Non papa c'est moi qui ai pris de l'avance...

\- Ah ouf ! »

Izuku prit quelques secondes pour réordonner sa chevelure pleine de boucles sauvages, avant de reprendre, anxieux pour deux :

« - Et c'est bon ? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? Surtout tu n'en fais pas trop dès le premier jour, même si ton prof te menace de renvoi ! »

Toshinori marmonna un "_moui moui_" la bouche à moitié pleine pendant que son père consultait la liste des fournitures scolaires en marmonnant entre ses dents des phrases incompréhensibles. Alors qu'il commençait à le rendre lui aussi anxieux avec ses agissements, l'adolescent vit son sac de cours léviter vers lui, et l'attrapa rapidement sans se formaliser de l'originalité de la chose.

« - Merci 'man. »

Il se leva terminer de se préparer à sortir, pendant que la brune aux formes prononcées apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine s'occupait plus de rassurer son mari que son fils. À se demander lequel des deux commençait son premier jour de lycée.

« - Mais quelle tête tu fais Izuku ! le charria-t-elle en riant. Aizawa-sensei n'enseigne plus en plus, et même s'il y avait quelqu'un d'aussi strict que lui, je trouve que ça nous a plutôt profité. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert sombre n'eut pas l'air bien convaincu - de vieux souvenirs traumatiques lui traversant l'esprit - mais ne la contesta pas. Cela faisait seize ans qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée, s'engageant dans leur carrière héroïque, pourtant cette expérience les avait forgé et marqué à vie.

Toshinori revint vers eux pour les saluer avant de partir, ayant terminé de rassembler ses affaires.

« - Fais de ton mieux surtout ! déclara sa mère avec un large sourire se voulant encourageant. »

Ce qui eut surtout pour effet de lui mettre encore plus la pression que l'anxiété de son père. Il n'allait pas être _si terrible_ ce premier jour d'école, si ? A présent qu'il avait dépassé le pas de la porte, il se sentait beaucoup moins serein. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment d'appréhender, mais plutôt de se réjouir. Il allait enfin rejoindre le lycée pour lequel il s'échinait au travail depuis des années, il y avait plutôt de quoi le fêter !

Alors qu'il rejoignait l'arrêt de bus, il identifia une tête blonde qu'il connaissait bien et s'approcha la saluer en souriant. Sa meilleure amie, qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance, et qui l'avait soutenu jusque son inscription à l'U.A., bien qu'ils aient choisi des chemins différents. Elle détonnait un peu parmi les autres adolescents attroupés autours de l'abribus, avec ses cheveux blond strawberry en bataille. Pourtant elle donnait presque l'illusion d'avoir fait un effort, puisque sa coiffure commençait en une raie au milieu impeccable, soulignée par deux grandes mèches lui couvrant les oreilles, mais le reste était purement chaotique alors que sa chevelure descendait vers les omoplates. Il nota également qu'elle avait déjà commencé à trafiquer son uniforme scolaire, deux poches supplémentaires figurant sur la veste et quelques strass ajoutés à la jupe.

Ils papotèrent un peu en attendant le bus, avant de monter à bord, Kuhatsu jouant un peu des coudes jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les places du fond. Dès qu'ils s'assirent dans le véhicule, la conversation s'orienta rapidement sur la rentrée et les résultats des examens qu'ils avaient reçus récemment.

« - J'ai encore les oreilles qui sifflent d'entendre mon père grogner et rager tout seul pour n'avoir finie "que" dixième, commenta la plus âgée d'un an. »

Oh ça Toshinori pouvait facilement s'imaginer la scène, pour sa part il trouvait le père de son amie tout à fait terrifiant. Une fois où il avait eu le malheur de traîner aux environs de la résidence Bakugo alors que le chef de maison était dans les parages, il s'était retrouvé abreuvé d'un langage très fleuri et écrabouillé par une aura menaçante qui l'avaient très vite fait fuir, rien que s'en souvenir lui donnait des frissons tout le long de l'échine.

« - Et... qu'est-ce qu'il a dit sur le département de support ?

\- Oh je crois qu'il n'a pas encore vraiment réalisé. Mais bon ça ne va pas tarder vu comment ma sœur n'arrête pas de me rabâcher que j'ai juste choisi la "facilité" parce que j'ai la "trouille du devant de la scène". »

En même temps qu'elle parlait, elle déforma son expression d'une mimique prétentieuse qui en disait long sur son opinion sur ladite sœur.

« - M'enfin, ça m'est égal, de toute façon je les verrais beaucoup moins quand j'emménagerais aux dortoirs. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as dit à tes parents sur le sujet ? »

Le brun répondit avec plus de malaise qu'il n'aurait dû en avoir :

« - Euh... juste que j'avais passé les exams et que je vais à Yuei.

\- Et c'est tout ? Ils ont rien dit ?

\- Baaah... non. »

Étant donné qu'il demeurait plutôt évasif dans ses réponses, elle n'insista pas plus. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent devant le lycée après une dizaine de minutes de transport, ils se séparèrent en se souhaitant mutuellement une bonne journée, avant que chacun ne rejoigne sa toute nouvelle classe.

Toshinori trouva la classe A à laquelle il était affilié sans trop de difficulté, il fallait dire que c'était indiqué en gros sur une porte écarlate. Il n'y avait encore que quelques élèves dans la salle étant donné l'avance qu'il avait pris pour venir. Il balayait du regard la pièce à la recherche d'une bonne place lorsqu'une tête blond platine lui sauta soudainement dessus, lui faisant faire un bond en arrière. L'instant d'après sa main était emprisonnée dans une poigne ferme qui la lui serrait frénétiquement.

« - Saluuuuut ! Moi c'est Teisoku Naihatsu ! Mais tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom bien sûr ! débita son interlocuteur à toute vitesse. Si tu savais comme je suis **trop content** qu'on soit dans la même classe ! Ça fait des ANNÉES que je rêve d'enfin rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi ! »

Le bras secoué comme un prunier, Toshinori observa le blondinet d'un air complètement paumé avant de balbutier maladroitement :

« - Euh... quoi ?

\- Et vu qu'on est potes maintenant, reprit-il sans se formaliser de son peu de réaction, tu pourrais m'avoir un autographe de ton père ? DisOuiDisOuiDisOui !

\- Ah... euh... »

Il s'était tellement habitué à son petit quartier d'enfance où de gentils voisins lui fichaient la paix, qu'il en aurait presque oublié que son père était aussi Deku, le héros numéro 1 en ville.

« - Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? insista lourdement l'espèce de fanatique en face de lui sans sembler vouloir diminuer son débit de paroles.

\- Si tu veux, lâcha-t-il dans l'unique but de s'en débarrasser.

\- Trop bieeen ! Merci mon pote ! »

Sans qu'il s'y attende, il se retrouva rapidement enserré dans un "câlin" qui ressemblait fortement à un étau tentant de lui broyer la cage thoracique. Bon sang est-ce qu'il allait le lâcher à un moment ?

D'un seul coup, le broyeur se desserra pour le laisser respirer et fila comme l'éclair, le laissant un peu désorienté. Lorsqu'il se retourna il comprit assez vite que l'attention du blond avait juste été tournée ailleurs et qu'il harcelait à présent un garçon aux cheveux bleu foncé venant d'entrer juste derrière lui.

« - Waaah ! Kaminari Kizai c'est ça ? clama-t-il en dispersant plein de petites étoiles autours de lui. C'est teeeellement la classe de finir premier aux examens d'entrée je suis trop jaloux ! »

Son interlocuteur se massa la nuque avec embarras, l'esquivant lorsqu'il tenta un mouvement un peu trop tactile.

« - Euh... j'avais largement l'avantage avec mon alter de toute façon c'est un peu de la "triche" en soi...

\- Mais naaan, pas de fausse modestie ! J'ai toujours su que tes parents avaient des alters qui se mariaient très bien ! Ils sont **beaucoup trop cool** ensemble ! »

Le concerné ne semblait pas forcément du même avis, bien qu'il le laisse étaler toutes ses connaissances - encyclopédiques - sur Earphone Jack et Chargebolt. Toshinori se demandait bien comment il pouvait être autant informé, autant sur les héros que sur les autres élèves de la classe. Dans leur dos, quelqu'un renchérit sur les propos de Kizai avec un ton mauvais :

« - Ouais puis s'il devait y avoir une tricheuse par ici ce serait plutôt _elle_. »

Le trio tourna la tête dans un même ensemble vers un garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés assis près d'une des fenêtres, les pieds croisés sur la table et en train de fusiller du regard une autre fille aux cheveux rouge flamme. Celle-ci prit la mouche presqu'immédiatement, croisant les bras en ripostant d'un ton tout aussi mauvais que celui qu'il avait emprunté :

« - Hey je n'ai fait qu'utiliser mon alter comme tout le monde ! Si t'es pas content d'avoir fini à un rang _en-dessous_ du mien, t'avais qu'à prendre en compte les autres participants et ne pas les mettre en danger ! »

L'adolescent bondit de sa chaise, veine battant sur la tempe, tout en lui criant dessus :

« - Hé c'était à eux de se bouger pas à moi ! »

Ils furent interrompu par une voix féminine sonnant à la fois calme, mature et catégorique :

« - Jishin, on vous entend à l'autre bout du couloir. »

Le brun commença d'abord par déporter un regard noir sur la personne l'ayant interrompu, avant de finalement réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la professeure qui venait d'entrer. Les élèves s'empressèrent de rejoindre rapidement des places assises pendant que la grande femme brune venant de se manifester rejoignait le bureau qui lui était attitré. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur moulant parfaitement son corps digne d'un mannequin, par-dessus lequel elle avait passé une veste bleu marine qu'elle entreprit de défaire en s'approchant de son bureau.

Au grand dam de Toshinori, il fallut que Naihatsu prenne la place juste à côté de la sienne, l'observant avec une insistance dérangeante et un large sourire un peu niais. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des aller-retours de ses prunelles cyan entre son voisin et la professeure aux formes généreuses qui arrangeait sa queue de cheval tout en consultant un trombinoscope. Il ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter - de manière plus ou moins discrète - d'un ton surexcité :

« - Hééé ! C'est Creaty ! L'héroïne qui colle toujours des raclées aux vilains avec tout un arsenal différent à chaque fois ! J'adoooore son style elle est tellement forte ! C'est trop bien de l'avoir comme enseignante ! »

Est-ce qu'il y avait seulement un des grands héros connus qu'il n'adorait pas au juste ? Tout en l'écoutant distraitement d'une oreille - il la connaissait déjà après tout, étant souvent mise en valeur à la télévision et faisant la une des journaux en compagnie du n°4 - il s'intéressa plutôt au discours de bienvenue qu'elle entama :

« - Bien, il me semble qu'à part Metsuretsu qui doit actuellement voir le proviseur et nous rejoindra plus tard, tout le monde à l'air d'être ici. Je m'appelle Yaoyorozu Momo et c'est moi qui serait votre professeur principal cette année. Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue à Yuei, ce n'est pas rien d'être parvenu à y entrer. »

Devant l'enthousiasme dont firent preuve ses élèves en réponse à ses paroles, Momo esquissa un léger sourire en coin avant de reprendre d'un ton sérieux qui les fit tous taire instantanément :

« - Bien entendu ce n'est pas le moment de vous reposer sur vos lauriers, le plus difficile reste à venir, les exigences de notre école demeurent élevées afin de faire de vous de véritables héros professionnels. C'est pourquoi je vais dès aujourd'hui commencer par évaluer vos capacités. »

Suite à cette déclaration, quelques chuchotements se dispersèrent entre les élèves et Toshinori se mordit légèrement l'intérieur de la joue, ne s'attendant pas tellement à ce qu'ils commencent déjà avec des exercices techniques au premier jour.

« - Allez suivez-moi dehors, les enjoignit-elle. »

Alors que les élèves sortaient en file indienne dans la cour, elle referma la classe derrière eux. Une fois tout le monde dehors et après leur avoir demandé d'enfiler leurs vêtements de sport pour ne pas abîmer les uniformes, elle déclara en en prenant plus d'un au dépourvu :

« - A présent, vous allez m'affronter. »

Plusieurs exclamations étonnées dispersèrent les élèves dont certains se dandinèrent sur place. Elle les rassura plus ou moins par la suite en affirmant :

« - Je n'ai jamais autant appris que lorsque la situation était la plus "réelle" possible. Vous n'avez rien à craindre je veux surtout que vous vous donniez à fond pour pouvoir vous garantir le meilleur enseignement possible par la suite. »

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton si sérieux et déterminé qu'elle les laissa perplexes, s'échangeant des regards pas toujours très assurés. Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'interroger plus qu'elle en pointa une du doigt, la faisant sursauter en l'interpellant :

« - Toi ! Hum, Jatai Midori c'est bien ça ? »

La jeune fille à la tête couronnée de pleins de petits serpents émeraude observant curieusement l'enseignante hocha timidement la tête.

« - Bien, vous allez commencer, allez approchez. »

Tout en se triturant les mains, l'élève s'avança pour faire face à Momo, n'aimant pas passer la première et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, commençant à danser d'un pied sur l'autre. Pour l'encourager un peu, l'enseignante utilisa son alter, la peau de son avant-bras découverte par son chemisier se détachant en bandelettes qui s'enroulèrent pour former un fin bâton de fer.

« - N'hésitez pas, utilisez votre alter pour m'attaquer ou vous défendre. »

Alors qu'elle s'approchait vivement de son élève, celle-ci paniqua un peu, se mettant à fixer de ses iris jaunes à la pupille fendue le bâton qu'elle tenait et le pétrifiant au bout de plusieurs longues secondes dont elle profita pour reculer et échapper à la professeure, le réduisant en poussière. Elle tourna ensuite plus assurément le regard vers la brune qui ressentit un léger picotement parcourir sa peau. Comprenant rapidement de quoi il s'agissait, elle forma un voile qui vint obstruer le champ de vision de la jeune fille. Le temps que celle-ci s'en dépêtre, elle finit plaquée sur le sol, les muscles tout crispés et nerveuse comme pas permis.

Momo la libéra en la laissant rejoindre hâtivement les autres élèves - se cacher dans la foule -, et n'eut cette fois pas besoin de désigner le suivant que ce fut celui que Toshinori avait perçu comme ayant mauvais caractère qui poussa son voisin pour s'avancer d'un air résolu.

« - A mon tour, j'ai envie de voir ce que ça va donner ! »

Autant dire qu'il ne fanfaronna par longtemps, puisqu'à peine fit-il mine de plaquer ses mains sur le sol qu'elle lui balança une chaîne fraîchement matérialisée qu'il se prit en pleine poire, en restant sur les fesses. Elle s'occupa ensuite de lui immobiliser les mains dans le dos pendant que l'adolescent grognait de n'avoir même pas pu amorcer une attaque. De son côté Momo n'avait aucune envie que le terrain de l'école ne finisse disloqué n'importe comment, elle en avait suffisamment vu pendant les examens d'entrée. Il attendrait les exercices pratiques pour se défouler.

À tour de rôle, la brune testa les différents alters des élèves ainsi que leur force mentale, obligeant certains à sortir de leur zone de confort. L'affrontement pouvait durer plus ou moins longtemps, selon l'analyse qu'elle en retirait. Lorsque vint son tour, Toshinori grimaça intérieurement en allant se poster face à son enseignante un peu à contrecœur.

Ne voulant pas se laisser déborder dès le départ, il choisit d'attaquer en premier, poing serré. Mais non seulement il ne lui fit pas grand mal, mais en plus il se sentait vraiment lourd et pataud pour le coup. Après s'être fait promener tout le long et n'avoir démontré strictement aucun talent à éviter le bâton qu'elle utilisait principalement, il put enfin se libérer rejoindre les rangs des autres avec un soupir.

De son côté, Momo évalua chacun de ses élèves. Certains avaient les tares classiques que l'on retrouvait un peu partout et qui se corrigeraient facilement entre l'appréhension et l'impulsivité, d'autres n'utilisaient pas forcément tout le potentiel de leurs alters. Ayant pris soin de mémoriser leurs noms et leurs visages avec le trombinoscope la veille, elle se dessina mentalement une carte de leurs capacités, comptant se baser dessus plus tard pour ajuster ses programmes.

Quand elle en eut fini, elle exposa rapidement à chacun comment ils s'étaient débrouillés. Sans être explicite néanmoins, elle savait que celui qui avait le moins réussi, outre Kizai à qui l'alter était peu utile face aux êtres humains, était Toshinori. Elle assuma néanmoins qu'il devait probablement avoir un pouvoir similaire à celui de son père, étant donné la façon dont il avait démoli les robots lors de l'examen d'entrée. Elle songea qu'il avait probablement la même crainte qu'Izuku à ses débuts, celle de blesser les autres en contrôlant mal son individualité.

Après avoir pris quelques notes sur chacun, la grande femme brune renvoya tout le monde en classe. Elle leur exposa les points récurrents qu'elle avait pu observer, prodiguant quelques conseils, avant de spécifier que chacun devrait par la suite se focaliser sur ces problèmes afin de surmonter leurs difficultés propres, et qui viserait l'amélioration la plus rapide possible en vue d'exercices plus difficiles à venir.

Il y allait y avoir du pain sur la planche.

* * *

**Voili voilou ~ Bon je suis pas méga satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais il faut de tout j'imagine x') J'espère respecter correctement les personnages, j'essaie de les rendre plus adultes, mais tout de même de conserver leurs traits de caractère ^^**

**A plus ~**


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Objectif : Support !

Les couloirs du lycée pour héros avaient littéralement été envahis par une tornade rose, faisant s'écarter tous ceux traînant encore dans les parages. Lorsqu'on y prêtait attention on se rendait compte qu'il s'agissait d'une femme d'un peu plus de trente-cinq ans qui se précipitait d'une porte à l'autre en fixant les numéros peints, ayant l'air de se demander si elle se souvenait bien de celui-là. Elle n'avait l'air ni d'une élève ni d'une professeure, portant un large pantalon pleins de poches retenu par une ceinture bardée d'outils de mécanicienne qui semblait bien lourde.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle aperçut un éclat de chevelure rousse au loin, avant de se précipiter vers la propriétaire de cette dernière.

« - Itsuka tu tombes bien ! »

L'interpellée se retourna vers la surexcitée qui la rejoignait en réarrangeant sur son front les grosses lunettes steampunk retenant en arrière les mèches rose de sa coiffure négligée certainement depuis plusieurs jours. A l'inverse, l'interpellée appartenait clairement au corps enseignant de Yuei, vêtue d'un tailleur impeccable, ses cheveux tressés lui tombant sur l'épaule gauche. Elle sourit chaleureusement à cette vieille connaissance :

« - Finalement, je commençais à croire que tu ne sortirais jamais de ton laboratoire.

\- Je travaille sur un nouveau bébé je ne pouvais pas partir avant d'en avoir fini les plans !

\- Ce n'est pas grave j'ai pu m'adresser un peu à mes élèves avant. Tu as préparé quelque chose ?

\- Non, j'aurais dû ? demanda-t-elle en commençant déjà à fouiller ses poches à la recherche d'une invention à présenter.

\- Non, ta passion suffira, rattrapa vite Itsuka en la voyant commencer à sortir ce qui ressemblait fort à un découpeur laser. Ne sois pas trop... brusque, je voudrais surtout qu'ils voient ce qu'ils pourront devenir plus tard. »

L'inventrice hocha énergiquement la tête, faisant sourire la rouquine. Même si elle la canalisait un peu, elle ne doutait pas que Mei présenterait très bien son métier. Certains élèves échouaient dans les autres départements de Yuei lorsqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à devenir des héros et elle craignait que certains soient démotivés. Elle voulait leur montrer tous les intérêts du département de support, son importance et les voies qui s'offraient à eux. Qui de mieux qu'une des meilleures ingénieures du pays pour cela ?

Les deux femmes se rendirent dans la classe 1-G d'où s'élevait un grand brouhaha qui se tut immédiatement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur leur professeur principal. Certains rejoignirent leur place précédemment quittée pendant que d'autres dévisageaient l'inventrice à l'accoutrement détonant au milieu du paysage impeccable et cadré de Yuei. La rouquine tira un peu sur son chemisier tout en s'éclaircissant la voix avant de la présenter :

« - Voici Hatsume Mei, qui travaille donc comme chef de projets pour Shield Offices, et a participé à la conception notamment des costumes des héros à l'affiche aujourd'hui.

\- Oui et vos classes de héros faisaient d'excellents sujets de test d'ailleurs ! »

Avec un sourire excité, Mei ne laissa pas le temps aux élèves de hausser un sourcil quand à sa remarque qu'elle se lança dans un large exposé de ses anciens projets pour les filières héroïques, agrémenté de tout un tas de noms techniques qui firent tourner des serpentins dans les yeux même des plus attentifs. Itsuka tenta de la stopper trois fois avant d'enfin obtenir son attention :

« - Si tu nous parlais plutôt de ton parcours non ? Le plus simplement possible...

\- Ah, bien sûr ! Sachez qu'il faut s'y prendre au plus tôt si vous voulez vous faire remarquer ! Dès le festival sportif il faut que vos prototypes soient prêts et si en plus vous vous trouvez un sujet de test - de préférence chez les apprentis héros - ce serait parfait pour vous permettre de vous démarquer aux yeux des entreprises ! »

Sans l'interrompre malgré les expressions consternées des élèves, la rouquine eut une petite pensée pour Ingenium qui avait plus d'une fois joué le rôle de "sujet de test" quand elle en avait besoin, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu vraiment refuser au final...

« - Bon évidemment il faut aussi penser au diplôme tout ça-tout ça ça fait plus joli si vous avez 20 en maths mais ce qui compte le plus c'est de viser le sommet et faire briller vos bébés aux yeux du monde ! »

Pour le coup c'était certainement ses yeux à elle qui brillaient le plus, et malgré son discours parfois un peu étrange notamment dans le choix des termes pour parler des inventions, sa passion était comme Itsuka l'avait espéré très communicative. Lorsque Mei recommença néanmoins à partir dans ses propres projets personnels et à tenter d'enrôler les élèves comme éventuels cobayes pour ses prototypes, l'enseignante l'interrompit en souhaitant revenir à son cours :

« - Bien, j'espère que cela vous aura donné un aperçu de ce qui vous attend dans votre parcours. Vous aurez également l'occasion de faire plusieurs stages en entreprise, même si cela vous paraît loin ils vous permettront de mieux cerner votre futur métier et conditionneront pour certains de futurs contrats. »

Mei acquiesça, ayant pour sa part seulement parlé de l'entreprise qu'elle avait toujours visé : la plus réputée et qui lui procurerait tous les moyens nécessaires à la réalisation de ses ambitions. Elle avait repéré Shield Offices alors que leur fondatrice, Shield Mélissa, avait repris le flambeau de son père en remettant à neuf toute leur gamme de produits, et changeant même le nom de la marque. La jeune diplômée qu'était Mei à cette époque avait eu l'occasion quelques fois de rencontrer la PDG avec laquelle elle s'était très vite entendu, et avait flairé tout le potentiel de cette entreprise qui souhaitait redonner un coup de neuf au marché des supports pour super-héros. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée, désormais ils étaient les leaders du Japon et de plusieurs États en Amérique du Nord, et leur expansion mondiale promettait de les élever encore plus haut.

La professeure laissa ensuite ses élèves partirent en pause, restant pour sa part discuter avec une de ses anciennes camarades. Elles n'étaient pas très proches au lycée, pourtant l'aide de Mei lui avait été très précieuse dans son ascension d'héroïne, lui permettant de trouver d'autres avantages à son alter et d'établir de nouvelles techniques sur le terrain. C'était en partie ce qui avait orienté ses choix d'enseignements, étant le modèle vivant qu'une intelligente utilisation des équipements de support, pouvait rendre un alter ne paraissant pas très exceptionnel bien plus avantageux qu'à l'origine.

Dans les couloirs, Kuhatsu était littéralement ressortie des étoiles dans les yeux et s'adressa dès qu'ils furent un peu éloignés au lycéen occupant la table voisine à la sienne.

« - Cette femme est géniale ! C'est pour savoir réaliser des inventions aussi incroyables que les siennes que j'ai voulu rejoindre ce département ! »

L'adolescent à la singulière chevelure bleu clair avec qui elle avait vite sympathisé au début de l'année lui sourit en remarquant plus calmement :

« - C'est clair qu'elle sait captiver son public, même si parfois j'ai pas bien compris de quoi elle parlait. En tout cas toi tu étais à fond, on aurait dit un chat qui buguait sur un insecte. »

La blonde fronça un sourcil, ne se souvenant pas avoir eu l'air à ce point absorbée, même si en vérité elle avait proprement ignoré son voisin dès qu'il avait pu tenter d'attirer son attention, sourde à l'environnement alentour.

« - Ben c'était super intéressant aussi ! En tout cas il va falloir que je me mette sérieusement à bosser sur ce festival sportif moi, je suis sûre que Toshi' pourra m'indiquer deux-trois futurs héros intéressants... »

Elle se pinçait le menton en même temps qu'elle avait commencé à marmonner dans sa barbe, fixant un point dans le vide. Son ancien interlocuteur l'observa un peu perplexe avant de tenter de la ramener sur terre :

« - Tu as le temps tu sais, on n'a commencé les cours que depuis deux jours et le festival ne sera pas là avant un bon mois.

\- Justement, y'a pas de temps à perdre si je veux évincer les autres ! Enfin, n'le prends pas personnellement, hein Hotaru.

\- Y'a pas de mal, répondit l'adolescent un peu gringalet en haussant les épaules. »

La sonnerie de fin de pause les rappela en cours et ils s'installèrent au niveau des bureaux du premier rang. Pendant que Mei était confortablement assise sur le bureau de la professeure, battant négligemment ses bottines rehaussées de gadgets contre le bois peint, la rousse s'avança vers ses élèves leur expliquer en quoi consisterait la suite du cours :

« - Comme vous avez sans doute pu le deviner avec la présentation qui vous a été faite, vous devrez faire preuve d'une certaine créativité dans votre métier. Il sera important d'aborder les situations sous des angles différents et d'établir avec vos connaissances ce qui sera possible ou non.

\- Rien n'est impossible ! intervint brusquement Mei. C'est juste qu'on ne l'a pas encore découvert !

\- ... Des outils tant scientifiques que logiques vous seront bien entendu fournis au travers des différents cours, reprit Itsuka presque imperturbable et d'un calme olympien, mais l'idée qui permettra à un héro d'optimiser ses capacités au mieux ne pourra venir que de vous. Je vous demanderais donc pour cet exercice de réfléchir sur vos propres alters. La plupart d'entre vous les utilisez depuis l'enfance, vous avez développé une certaine connaissance de vos pouvoirs. Vous allez donc travailler sur les forces et faiblesses de ceux-ci et réfléchir à ce qui vous permettrait de les renforcer ou de les compenser, voir les faire disparaître. Vous pouvez bien entendu vous inspirer des costumes de héros actuels ou passés si cela peut vous aider. Dans tous les cas madame Hatsume et moi-même seront là pour vous orienter.

\- "Madame Hatsume", tu sonnes tellement professionnelle Itsuka ! pouffa l'inventrice derrière elle. Comment je dois t'appeler moi alors ? "Madame Tetsutetsu" ? Madame Tetsutetsu ~ Ha j'en revenais pas quand j'ai vu sous quel nom tu avais signé ton courrier ! »

Un peu perplexe, la rouquine laissa néanmoins couler. Il fallait dire que Mei ne reprenait généralement contact avec ses anciens camarades qu'au travers de leur carrière de héros, alors ce qui était pour certains un mariage établi depuis deux ans, elle le découvrait au travers de la signature d'un mail l'invitant à se présenter à des lycéens. Néanmoins elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire ému en se remémorant ce fameux jour, qui avait mis tant de temps à venir mais bâti sur des souvenirs inoubliables. Se secouant intérieurement, elle mit ses élèves au travail et les supervisa en prenant soin de se tourner particulièrement vers ceux qui regardaient d'un air perdu leurs camarades gribouiller sur leurs feuilles.

De son côté, Kuhatsu sortit une armada de stylos de couleurs qu'elle glissa dans les tranchées créées par des tas de feuilles blanches, à carreaux ou papiers millimétrées. Avec ça elle ne risquait pas de manquer de quoi que ce soit ! Elle récupéra également un carnet un peu vieillot gribouillé de tas de notes qu'elle avait prises bien avant son entrée au lycée. En soi, ayant hérité de l'alter de son père, elle le connaissait par cœur et avait déjà pu observer toutes les versions de ses costumes sous toutes les coutures. Ça l'avait toujours fascinée de voir comment il avait réussi à se transformer en une arme de destruction massive grâce à l'addition de tel ou tel dispositif. Si parfois elle était restée perplexe devant la hargne qu'il démontrait à s'améliorer, coincé à sa place de "n°2", quand elle observait les gigantesques explosions dans le ciel ou la rapidité avec laquelle il pouvait mettre à terre des vilains, cela éveillait une émotion indescriptible en elle.

Pourtant si son admiration était si forte, elle ne souhaitait pas lui ressembler pour autant. Elle ne connaissait ce pouvoir que comme un alter d'une puissance dévastatrice (qui servait à sauver d'autres gens, certes), tenant en échec les vilains et réduisant leurs tentatives en poussière, pourtant il n'avait jamais été dans son ambition de détruire, au contraire elle voulait _créer_. Et c'était là son principal objectif, détourner ce pouvoir, l'utiliser à d'autres fins qui n'auraient pas été soupçonnées auparavant. Bon, même si elle aurait secrètement apprécié voir son père les utiliser un jour, elle n'espérait rien non plus. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait vu d'un très bon œil sa passion pour développer de nouvelles technologies plutôt que de perfectionner sa maîtrise de son alter et devenir elle-même une héroïne. Mais peut-être bien qu'un jour ce serait d'autres héros qu'elle verrait passer dans les rues, équipés de ses propres inventions.

_Enfin, c'est pas en rêvassant que ça va arriver._

Secouant la tête pour sortir de ses divagations, l'adolescente planta ses iris orangés dans ceux inexistants de la feuille blanche lui faisant face, avant de se décider à mettre ses idées au propre. Motivée par le discours précédent, son cerveau semblait entrer en ébullition. Elle restait obnubilée par la pensée qu'il fallait que ce soit _différent_, créateur, elle ne voulait pas d'un copier-coller des mécanismes qu'utilisaient son géniteur. Elle souhaitait quelque chose qui percerait parmi la grande soupe du marché aux équipements héroïques, et changerait drastiquement des vies. Ce qui n'était pas forcément évident, lorsqu'on considérait le nombre d'entreprises s'étant déjà penchées sur l'alter du n°2, mais les défis ça la tentait bien.

Un peu avant la fin du cours et après qu'elle ait couvert son bureau de boules de papier froissés et de coups de stylo qu'elle avait mal visé, la professeure vint voir ce qu'elle avait fait de son côté. Elle avait visionné plusieurs fois les enregistrements des examens d'entrée et s'était renseignée ainsi sur les alters de ses élèves qui, même en n'appartenant qu'au département de support, n'étaient pas à négliger. Mais lorsqu'elle examina ce que celle-ci avait fait, elle trouva l'approche plutôt... curieuse.

En règle générale les costumes avaient pour objectif d'augmenter la puissance et la portée de l'alter, de combler les problèmes liés à son usage au corps-à-corps ou à distance, ou dans des situations demandant plus de précision. Ici elle s'était conçu un véritable attirail certes adapté à un grand nombre de situations mais qui fonctionnait en détournant l'énergie des explosions, supposant si la technologie tenait le coup que cela alimenterait de manière infinie des batteries et pourrait aussi servir de "munitions".

« - C'est... original, commença la professeure prudemment. Tu as beaucoup d'idées qui visent à sortir du lot et c'est très bien, tu sembles avoir la flexibilité nécessaire pour aborder le problème d'un autre angle. Cependant, je pense que tu t'éloignes trop de ton alter en lui-même. Un héros aura toujours plus de facilité à utiliser un équipement qui renforce le pouvoir qu'il maîtrise depuis des dizaines d'années. Là tu pourrais certes utiliser un tas d'équipements à usages variés dans toutes les situations sans problème de "batterie" ni de puissance disons, mais même si à toi cela te convient si l'on suppose que cela s'applique à n'importe quel autre héro cela risque de le sortir de son terrain et de perdre l'expérience y étant liée. Est-ce que tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Kuhatsu baissa les yeux sur ses feuilles avant de légèrement hocher la tête, la gorge étrangement nouée alors qu'un sentiment de déception s'installait bien contre son gré. C'est qu'elle en était fière de ce qu'elle avait "inventé", adorant depuis l'enfance étaler ses idées et montrer ses notes, d'abord à sa famille bien qu'ils ne soient pas des plus impliqués dans ses projets, puis à son meilleur ami, dont les problèmes personnels l'avaient également grandement motivée sur sa voix. Lorsque la rousse s'éloigna elle soupira avant de froisser les feuilles gribouillées, il lui faudrait recommencer tout son raisonnement, certainement en prenant plus en compte les héros en eux-mêmes et non ses propres désirs en matière d'invention... Ce n'était pas la mer à boire, il lui faudrait juste se trouver comme une... muse ! Pour s'entraîner, ce serait parfait, et cela faisait écho à ce qu'avait suggéré Mei afin de se faire remarquer auprès des entreprises.

Lorsque la pause repas sonna, elle s'empressa d'enfourner tout ce qui était encore utilisable dans son sac et de jeter le reste à la poubelle. Elle rejoignit ensuite l'élève de la table voisine dehors, l'enjoignant de partager avec elle sa conclusion de l'exercice :

« - Alors ?

\- Bah t'as pas grand chose à faire avec un alter qui se contente de briller tu sais, dit-il en agitant la main alors que de minuscules points lumineux s'échappaient du bout de ses doigts pour virevolter dans les airs. J'ai juste réfléchi à d'éventuelles applications comme... traceurs on va dire, du coup me faudrait surtout un moyen de les attirer ou les coller pour les manipuler plus facilement. »

Il ne semblait pas franchement emballé par sa propre conclusion, tout l'inverse de son interlocutrice.

« - En vrai ce serait vachement cool !

\- Mouais, il existe certainement mieux. Pourquoi tu n'es pas déjà en train de me faire l'étalage de tes idées ?

\- Ah... elles étaient mauvaises. Il faut que je vois Toshi' ! lança-t-elle en ayant soudain l'air traversée d'une illumination. Je te laisse on se retrouve après manger ! »

Il hocha la tête en faisant un petit signe de la main en la voyant s'éclipser, jetant un regard sceptique aux loupiotes qui accompagnaient le mouvement et les essuyant contre le pantalon de son uniforme.

Kuhatsu se rua dans le réfectoire, remplissant rapidement son plateau avant de chercher partout dans l'immense salle une certaine tête brune. Elle lui mit facilement le grappin dessus, planté sur une table à l'écart en ayant l'air totalement plongé dans ses pensées. Elle l'en tira brusquement en posant son plateau comme une brute juste devant son nez.

« - Ah ?! Salut 'Hatsu...

\- Salut ! répondit-elle rapidement et distraitement, tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir. Parle-moi de ta classe il faut que je trouve mon sujet de test avant la fin de la semaine !

\- Sujet de... hein ?

\- T'occupe c'est un truc de ma classe, se distinguer tout ça... alors ? »

Toshinori l'observa en haussant un sourcil, ne se souvenant pas du tout d'avoir lu quelque chose comme ça dans le programme du département de support. Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir épluché avec sa meilleure amie lors des choix d'orientation. Et à son regard déterminé et son air sérieux, il la trouvait même un peu flippante d'un seul coup, habitué à un caractère plus... surexcitée et fonceuse.

« - Euh... qui t'a mis cette idée en tête ?

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de me poser des questions et répondre aux miennes ? s'agaça-t-elle en gonflant les joues.

\- O-ok calme-toi... »

A vrai dire il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait vraiment lui envoyer qui que ce soit de sa classe pour lui servir de cobaye. Pas qu'elle leur ferait grand mal mais bon... d'un seul coup il se posait quand même la question.

« - Tu sais je les connais à peine, hésita-t-il avant de se faire immédiatement couper dans son élan.

\- Mouais tu parles, tu as déjà certainement imaginé tout un tas de scénarios catastrophes à leur sujet, tu ne peux pas t'être empêché de les avoir analysé puisqu'ils te feraient trop flipper. »

Il esquissa une moue un peu vexée en objectant :

« - Ouais 'fin on n'a pas vraiment commencé les exercices pratiques non plus donc j'connais pas trop leurs alters ni leur manière de penser.

\- Roh allez t'as pas deux ou trois petites indications pour moi ? Je sais que celui qui a fini classé numéro 1 aux examens pratiques est dans ta classe !

\- Ah, ouais, Kaminari Kizai... bah de ce que je sais son alter lui permet de contrôler les machines, mais du coup il s'est fait étaler par la prof en 1 vs 1. »

_Bon même si moi je peux bien parler j'ai pas brillé beaucoup plus..._ Cette seule pensée lui arracha un soupir que ne remarqua pas vraiment son amie, plus occupée à le relancer :

« - Ah et qui a eu a meilleure performance alors ?

\- Je sais pas trop généralement ça se finissait plutôt vite... Mais je dirais que la prof c'est pas mal méfiée de Jatai, une fille avec pleins de serpents dans les cheveux tu la reconnaîtras facilement, même si elle n'était pas très combative. Il y avait un autre type qui faisait des trucs flippants avec ses os qui s'est bien débrouillé, Jinkotsu ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à voix haute, Kuhatsu avait sorti son carnet et griffonné à toute vitesse dessus, elle l'enfouit ensuite dans sa poche en le remerciant.

« - C'est d'jà ça ! Je pense que j'irais voir un peu la classe B quand j'aurais des heures de trou... peut-être les classes supérieures aussi ? Enfin tiens-moi au courant si t'as du nouveau hein, je veux pas que qui que ce soit me grille ! »

Il hocha prudemment la tête tandis qu'elle farfouillait dans les pages précédentes de son carnet en reprenant un air concentré.

« - Bon puis tout à l'heure j'ai réfléchi sur toi aussi. Jusque là j'm'étais beaucoup inspirée des équipements de ton père, mais ils sont surtout là pour supporter sa super-force et augmentent principalement la résistance, même si les derniers modèles étaient plus légers. De leur côté les autres costumes auxquels j'ai accès comme ceux de mon père ou les anciens de ma mère ne sont pas du tout adaptés pour toi, difficile de s'en inspirer. Du coup ça m'handicapait pas mal pour augmenter ta vitesse et ta force, tout en restant "discret" si tu vois ce que je veux dire... d'ailleurs ton costume tu l'as bien demandé comme je t'avais dit ?

\- Ouais, couvrant et suffisant ample pour les camoufler, et matelassé pour que je m'en prenne pas trop dans la tronche sur le retour, répondit-il à son tour plus sérieusement.

\- C'est ça, et les lunettes t'y a bien pensé ? J'aimerais bien y intégrer quelque chose aussi, 'fin quand j'aurais le matériel.

\- Je t'ai suivie à la lettre Kuhatsu. »

Surtout qu'ils avaient passé un temps considérable à réfléchir au costume qu'ils demanderaient à Yuei sans que ça ne paraisse suspect, il n'aurait pas pris le risque de faire des modifications tout seul de son côté. Mais bon, il connaissait le côté perfectionniste de Kuhatsu lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa grande passion.

« - OK ! Je sais que vous les aurez bientôt alors on s'y mettra ce week end, je peux pas faire ça aux dortoirs alors je rentrerais chez moi.

\- Euh... ton père sera là ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Mais oui mais t'en fais pas il saura même pas que t'es là ! »

Elle avait sans doute oublié les dix-neuf autres fois où sa frangine les avait grillés pour les balancer ensuite. Enfin il se garda de tout commentaire, il avait besoin de son aide après tout. Et pour accomplir son objectif, il pouvait bien surmonter le regard incendiaire agrémenté d'insultes du héros n°2.

Ils terminèrent de manger en bavardant sur leur matinée, avant de se séparer pour chacun rejoindre leurs classes respectives. Toshinori rejoignit donc sa salle d'un pas pressé, bien que l'appréhension lui nouait également la gorge. Selon leur emploi du temps, ils allaient avoir leur premier exercice pratique dans le cadre des cours "d'héroïsme", qui serait aussi assuré par leur professeur principal, étant sans doute l'héroïne la mieux classée parmi ceux enseignant à Yuei.

Il rejoignit donc sa place habituelle au second rang, rapidement rejoint à son grand désespoir par un certain voisin blond surexcité. Il était sûr de l'avoir vu bouger son bureau de cinq centimètres au moins deux fois depuis la veille, et lui ne pouvait pas reculer le sien, puisqu'il était coincé par la fenêtre ! Ça en devenait presque malaisant cette situation...

Lorsque les élèves furent tous là, Yaoyorozu prit la parole en commençant par ses formalités de professeur principal :

« - Sachez que d'ici la fin de la semaine, il vous faudra choisir les délégués de classe. Profitez donc de cet exercice pratique pour apprendre à mieux connaître vos camarades. Ce n'est pas un rôle à prendre à la légère, certaines situations pourraient ne pas être évidentes à gérer, choisissez donc quelqu'un qui vous met en confiance et qui saura garder son sang froid lorsque la situation le demandera. Bien entendu il faudra également quelqu'un de sérieux capable de faire circuler les informations et se présenter aux conseils de classe. »

Certains élèves se regardèrent un peu consternés, sans doute parce qu'ils devaient difficilement connaître un quart de la classe à l'heure actuelle, alors se décider aussi vite, exercice ou pas, devait paraître très vague. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la brune aux cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute légèrement hérissée. Elle ajouta pour obtenir leur attention :

« - L'exercice qui va suivre est prévu pour améliorer la cohésion au sein de la classe, en vous faisant travailler en équipes, une compétence indispensable à tout héros. En attendant j'ai une autre nouvelle qui devrait un peu plus vous ravir : nous avons reçu vos costumes, et ceux qui le veulent pourront les revêtir pendant le cours. »

Bien entendu au vu de l'enthousiasme qui répondit à son annonce, elle ne doutait pas qu'ils seraient tous en train de se pavaner dans la cour d'entraînement d'ici peu.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ J'avais envie de développer un peu du côté du département de support ~**  
**J'espère que les choix faits pour les personnages n'auront pas parus bizarres, je voyais pas Mei en prof mais je voulais quand même la faire apparaître pour qu'on voit ce qu'elle est devenuex) Quand à Itsuka c'est juste que dans le chapitre que je lisais elle parlait de son alter et je me suis dit que ça lui irait bien d'être professeure principale de cette classe x)**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Chapitre 5, partie 1

Chapitre 5 : Premier Exercice Héroïque ! (partie 1)

La classe A s'était rassemblée dans la cour du lycée, la plupart étant déjà en train de comparer avec excitation leurs costumes.

« - Ils ont vraiment bien respecté ce qu'on voulait ! s'émerveilla Midori pendant que les serpents qui couvraient sa tête se battaient entre eux pour contourner le serre-tête doré qui les retenait en arrière.

\- C'est pas commun le... style que t'as choisi, commenta Toshinori à voix haute en observant la tenue d'héroïne ressemblant plutôt à une gladiatrice.

\- C-c'est pas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en pâlissant comme si elle voulait soudainement devenir une toute petite souris.

\- J'ai pas dit ça ! s'empressa-t-il de se rattraper avant qu'elle ne se liquéfie sur place. »

Pour sa part son costume lui convenait, il avait préféré des tons rouge et noir, mais le design en lui-même des gants matelassés à la capuche en passant par les lunettes teintées suivait surtout les directives de Kuhatsu, et il espérait que ça la satisferait elle. Si elle ne se prenait pas la tête généralement, elle pouvait d'un seul coup s'avérer très perfectionniste quand il s'agissait de ses conceptions. De son côté sa petite touche personnelle se situait sur le symbole infini qui bouclait sa ceinture et ornait son dos. C'était sans doute un peu idéaliste, mais il trouvait ça important qu'un héro renvoie l'image de ressources et possibilités "infinies" pour protéger la population, justement.

Il se détacha un peu de son costume, observant ceux des autres. Son regard passa sur celui de Miwaku, d'un rose tape-à-l'œil très découvert et moulant ses formes qui lui fit vite détourner les yeux d'embarras. Il se retrouva ensuite bêtement absorbé par des iris sans pupille dont la couleur violette avait un côté mystique déroutant. Il secoua vite la tête quand il s'en rendit compte, faisant ricaner l'objet de cette attention, _efficace le masque_, il s'était immédiatement fait avoir...

Les autres costumes semblaient principalement à visée esthétique, bien que ce qui l'étonna le plus fut celui que portait Naihatsu. Son voisin surexcité était accoutré de couleurs sombres, rappelant un négatif de photographie, et son visage était partiellement couvert d'un masque à la manière des ninjas, rendant son expression bien plus froide. Enfin, le trompe-l'œil ne dura pas longtemps, puisque le blond ne tarda pas à faire exploser sa véritable personnalité en sautillant vers lui :

« - Hey alors il te plaît mon costume ? C'est la classe hein ? J'aime bien le tiens aussi tu t'es inspiré de quoi ?

\- Euh... »

D'une tête blonde pleine d'idées farfelues ? Il se garda de répondre néanmoins, et l'attention fut vite détournée par une remarque taquine très mal prise par sa cible :

« - Kyo on t'a jamais dit que c'était une école de super-héros ici pas un camp militaire ? »

Il fallait bien avouer que le garçon renfrogné était allé totalement à l'inverse des costumes généralement colorés des super-héros. Intégralement revêtu de couleurs sombres, son visage était à demi-masqué et un crâne on ne peut plus explicite ornait son haut. Ajoutez à cela un harnais, une ceinture soutenant de multiples pochettes et des bottes lacées à crampons, et vous aviez là la parfaite réplique d'un petit soldat mal élevé.

« - Tu peux parler toi t'as l'air bonne pour faire le trottoir ! rétorqua-t-il méchamment. »

La concernée rougit légèrement, plus de colère que d'embarras, avant de croiser les bras sur son justaucorps. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer lorsque la professeure les interrompit fermement :

« - Cessez ce genre d'enfantillage. Et rappelez-vous que l'image que vous renverrez aux autres sera tout aussi importante dans votre carrière que la façon dont vous arrêterez les vilains. Et oui c'est en particulier valable pour vous Jishin, précisa-t-elle en le voyant lever les yeux au ciel. Les dégâts collatéraux causés par votre alter passeront beaucoup mieux auprès de la collectivité si vous avez l'air d'un minimum vous en préoccuper plutôt que de n'en faire qu'à votre tête. »

Le brun se renfrogna en grognant dans sa barbe inexistante, mais ne contesta pas. Bon, elle s'était peut-être un peu trop focalisée sur lui et sa remarque mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous contre les costumes "un peu trop dénudés" à partir du moment où ça servait l'alter ? Sans mentionner que son actuel costume d'héroïne pro était encore plus osé que son ancien de lycéenne...

Tout le monde semblant prêt, Momo guida donc ses élèves à l'extérieur de l'école, sur l'une des répliques servant aux entraînements. Celle-ci semblait être la copie conforme d'un terrain industriel, cerné de quelques petits immeubles de bureaux. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa classe pour leur expliquer en quoi consisterait l'exercice :

« - Pour commencer il faut savoir que les interventions héroïques vous demanderont souvent d'agir et réagir dans un temps limité. Vous devrez être capables de coopérer avec des alliés que vous n'aurez pas toujours envisagé et parfois face à des ennemis bien plus puissants que vous. Cet exercice vous permettra donc d'aborder ce genre de situation. Vous allez être répartis en équipes de deux. À tour de rôle, deux équipes seront mises en rivalité dans une course contre la montre. Vous devrez atteindre un objectif en moins de vingt minutes. Notez néanmoins que le but sera également de gêner l'équipe adverse car vous aurez la possibilité de récupérer des balises permettant d'avoir des points supplémentaires. Pour résumer, le score final déterminera votre place par rapport aux autres équipes :  
→ 10 points pour les premiers arrivés à l'objectif  
→ 10 points _en moins_ si vous n'atteignez pas l'objectif dans le temps imparti  
→ 5 points si vous atteignez l'objectif, même en seconds  
→ Les balises vaudront entre 3, 5 et 7 points, selon leur difficulté d'accès. Sachez donc que certaines  
seront moins visibles que d'autres et certaines piégées. Il y en a 10 en tout réparties sur le terrain.  
Des questions ? »

Elle observa les élèves déjà bien occupé à assimiler les informations, certains prenant même des notes.

« - Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! s'exclama Naihatsu le bras en l'air en sautant sur place.

\- Oui ? confirma-t-elle parfaitement imperturbable devant cet hyperactif de première.

\- Je peux être avec Toshi-kun ? »

Toshinori lui jeta un regard de travers, c'était nouveau le surnom ? Puis d'un seul coup il se mit plutôt à prier pour qu'il ne finisse PAS dans la même équipe que le blond. A son grand bonheur - et la grande déception de Naihatsu - , la professeure secoua la tête.

« - J'ai déjà décidé des équipes. Sachez également que l'équipe qui terminera première au classement final bénéficiera d'un bonus de points pour le prochain contrôle. »

Elle vit tout de suite un certain intérêt s'allumer chez tout le monde, voilà qui suffirait à les motiver. Elle en fit néanmoins tomber de haut quand elle commença à annoncer les équipes :

« - L'équipe n°1 sera composée de Jishin Kyo et Gase Miwaku...

\- Quoi ?! Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! réagit immédiatement Kyo de manière prévisible.

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, répliqua calmement Momo, vous ne serez pas toujours amenés à coopérer avec les alliés que vous souhaitez.

\- Mais c'est pas comme si j'allais jamais faire équipe avec elle plus tard puisqu'elle ne deviendra _pas_ une héroïne !

\- Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! explosa à son tour la fille aux cheveux rouges. Tu te rends compte que t'as plus de chances de finir comme un vilain détesté de tous que comme un héros un minimum respectable ?

\- Ouais bah j'ai hâte de voir le moment où tu te feras renvoyer quand les gens se rendront compte que tu triches !

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Ça suffit ! les interrompit Momo en haussant le ton. Vous respecterez les consignes de l'exercice ou bien vous quittez les lieux. »

Chacun des deux partis se renfrogna en ne s'accordant plus un regard tandis qu'elle soupirait. Elle avait cru que c'était une bonne idée sur le moment mais elle commençait à se demander si ces deux-là, issus du même établissement en plus, n'étaient pas dans un conflit que ne résoudrait pas un exercice de coopération. Pourtant ils avaient le même objectif de héros non ?

La brune chassa ses doutes quand à la pertinence de ses choix, l'heure tournait et il fallait qu'elle finisse d'énoncer les équipes pour pouvoir les mettre au travail :

« - L'équipe n°2 sera composée de Teisoku Naihatsu et Metsuretsu Hiro. »

Naihatsu commença à chercher du regard de qui elle parlait, s'étant plus intéressé à certains éléments de la classe que d'autres. L'adolescent aux iris étranges lui fit signe de la main histoire de le rassurer que non, il ne faisait pas équipe avec un homme invisible.

« - Pour la troisième équipe nous aurons Kaminari Kizai et Jinkotsu Seiki. »

Un type au costume rappelant fortement les os d'un squelette humain se rapprocha de celui qui avait terminé premier à l'examen d'entrée, lui-même revêtu d'un costume blanc et bleu représentant les dessins d'un circuit électrique.

Elle énonça encore quelques autres équipes jusqu'à ce que les vingt élèves de sa classe soient répartis en paires.

« - Et enfin l'équipe n°10 avec Midoriya Toshinori et Jatai Midori. »

Elle conclut ensuite en commençant à matérialiser de petits papiers.

« - Vous saurez qui vous affronterez par tirage au sort, hum... Jatai tu t'en occuperas. »

La fille à la chevelure de serpents s'auto-désigna du doigt avec hésitation, puis quand la professeure eut hoché la tête s'approcha pour s'en occuper - priant pour que personne d'insatisfait ne cherche à l'éradiquer dans la seconde qui suivrait.

Les premiers à entrer sur le terrain industriel furent donc les équipes 2 et 10, chacune commençant à un endroit différent. Pendant qu'ils attendaient le top départ qui serait clamé par la professeure au travers d'un mégaphone qu'elle venait tout juste de créer, Toshinori décida d'en profiter pour se renseigner un peu sur les capacités de sa partenaire. C'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très bavarde et fixait plutôt les alentours avec une nette appréhension, il dut s'éclaircir la gorge pour attirer un peu son attention.

« - Alors euh... si j'ai bien saisi tu peux pétrifier ce que tu regardes ?

\- Oui c'est ça. »

Eh bien au moins, elle ne risquait pas de lui poser de questions en retour. Il tenta tout de même de la relancer :

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu peux faire d'autre ?

\- P-pas grand chose désolée. Au mieux mes serpents me permettent d'éviter de me faire surprendre vu qu'ils ont des capacités sensorielles plus développées. Bon je peux mordre aussi mais j'ai pas envie d'empoisonner qui que ce soit s'il-te-plaît...

\- Non mais je te demandais pas ça t'en fais pas, rattrapa-t-il rapidement. »

Bon c'était pas gagné tout ça, surtout sur le plan de la communication. Il réprima un soupir pour ne pas la vexer avant de réfléchir sur quelle stratégie partir. S'ils se contentaient d'atteindre la ligne d'arrivée, les autres auraient tout leur temps pour amasser des points avec les balises, une marge de cinq points c'était trop facile à rattraper, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire l'impasse sur les balises.

« - C'est parti faites de votre mieux ! clama la professeure dans son mégaphone. »

Midori ayant surtout l'air d'attendre de voir ce qu'il allait faire, il se décida à prendre la tête des opérations. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de la relancer systématiquement pour lui demander son avis, mais il espérait tout de même qu'elle serait plus efficace que lui en cas d'affrontement, parce que pour l'instant tout ce qu'il avait sur le dos était un costume vierge.

Sa première initiative fut de tenter de prendre de la hauteur. Sur un terrain pareil, il y avait un tas de machines, de tuyaux et de grandes surfaces bétonnées utilisables pour se cacher ou tenter d'avoir un meilleur champ de vision. Il put rapidement repérer où étaient placées les balises, la plupart voyaient leur valeur de points peinte sur leur emplacement. Et si un magnifique sept points lui faisait de l'œil, il se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas évidente à atteindre. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux se focaliser sur quelque chose de plus raisonnable... mais s'il y avait bien une leçon qu'il pouvait avoir retenu de son père, c'était que sans prendre aucun risque on ne réussissait à sauver personne. Certes la situation n'était pas la même, mais il voulait quand même tenter le coup.

Le brun se dirigea donc vers une grande tour en construction dont on voyait le contenu des étages au travers des piliers métalliques, cherchant du regard où pouvait bien être cette balise. Il fut bien content de constater qu'ils étaient les premiers sur les lieux, s'élançant dans les escaliers tout en s'assurant d'un coup d'oeil que sa partenaire suivait bien. Arrivé au troisième, il vit ce qui ressemblait à une petite boîte noire marquée d'un 7, posée près des vitres pas encore fixées, un peu trop en évidence.

Toshinori s'en rapprocha prudemment, bien que sans doute pas assez puisque soudainement le sol eut la merveilleuse idée de se fendre en deux, avant de se dérober sous ses pieds. Ce qu'on appelait dans le langage des professeurs, une très mauvaise analyse de terrain. Il dégringola donc jusqu'à l'étage d'en dessous, dans un nuage de poussière et de gravas. Grimaçant, il jeta un œil à la tête de serpents restée au-dessus qui l'observait avec une dizaine de paires d'yeux ronds, penchée au-dessus du trou laissé dans la construction.

Le brun lui fit signe qu'il allait bien, avant de chercher du regard où avait roulé la balise. Il se dépêcha d'aller l'attraper lorsqu'il entendit des pas qui _montaient_ les escaliers. Il grimaça un peu, cherchant du regard une autre sortie, mais trop tard il y avait déjà leurs deux adversaires qui déboulaient. Il n'eut cependant cependant le temps de ne croiser le regard que du premier arrivé, qu'il se retrouva d'un seul coup figé, l'air hagard et totalement inactif. Ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps, la balise toujours entre ses doigts, tandis que son cerveau se déconnectait de la réalité.

Le blond platine qui suivait juste derrière n'eut donc qu'à marcher tranquillement vers lui, agitant la main devant ses yeux sans lui arracher une réaction. Il récupéra ensuite la petite boîte noire entre les mains du brun, lâchant d'un ton enjoué :

« - Désolé Toshi-kun ~ »

Les deux disparurent ensuite dans les escaliers, pendant que Midori, ayant assisté à la scène d'en haut, rejoignait pour sa part l'étage. Elle se dirigea vers son partenaire, lui tirant sur le bras et l'appelant en essayant de lui arracher une réaction, tentatives qui ne se soldèrent que par des échecs, il avait l'air totalement plongé ailleurs. Avec un soupir, l'adolescente se mordit l'ongle du pouce en observant l'équipe adverse qui s'éloignait du bâtiment.

_Je ne peux tout de même pas les laisser partir comme ça..._

Elle se sentait parfaitement inutile, et d'autant plus maintenant que son coéquipier s'était fait avoir, et n'était certainement pas là pour décider à sa place. Observant les alentours, la jeune fille décida que le coin n'était plus très dangereux et que plus rien ne menaçait de s'effondrer, et décida de le laisser là pour le moment. Elle ne pouvait rester là sans rien faire, il fallait bien qu'elle passe outre son malaise...

Courant hors du bâtiment, elle n'eut pas trop de mal à deviner où se dirigeaient les deux autres. Une balise à cinq points peinte sur la carcasse d'un château d'eau était une des plus proches de leur position. Les voyant courir sur des empilements d'armatures métalliques, elle décida de les suivre discrètement, planquée derrière les machines et matériaux imposants du chantier qui les entourait.

Elle les suivit ainsi un certain temps - ils n'avaient pas l'air de faire particulièrement attention à leurs arrières - jusqu'à obtenir l'occasion qu'il lui fallait. Parmi les grandes tiges sur lesquelles ils couraient dans le but de prendre de la hauteur et éviter de se faire surprendre, plus loin la structure semblait moins épaisse, plus facile à déstabiliser.

Anticipant le mouvement, Midori s'accroupit donc derrière un gros tuyau en plastique orange, décrochant le miroir fixé à la ceinture de son costume. L'utilisant pour vérifier qu'ils ne changeaient pas de direction et ne pas être gênée par la possibilité de se faire repérer par un contact oculaire direct, elle se concentra sur le chemin devant eux. En l'espace de quelques secondes, la structure inférieure était déjà en train de s'émietter, et il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus longtemps pour que l'effet ne la ronge et que tout ne s'effondre en poussière sous les pieds des deux adolescents.

_Bon, j'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas fait trop mal..._

Serrant légèrement les poings pour se donner un peu d'assurance, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la structure effondrée chercher à récupérer la balise ayant échappée aux mains du blond.

Du côté de Toshinori, il fallait croire qu'une force supérieure n'avait pas envie de le laisser glander tranquillement, le cerveau complètement plongé dans un univers psychédélique qui l'empêchait de reprendre conscience du monde extérieur. Ceci du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une partie du grand trou creusé dans le plafond ne se détache, et qu'une pile de gravats ne lui tombe douloureusement sur le haut du crâne.

« - Aïeuuuuuh ! geignit-il en se prenant la tête à deux mains et se frottant l'endroit où une bosse semblait déjà préparer le terrain pour pousser. »

Avec une grimace de douleur, le garçon finit tout de même par réaliser qu'il était tout seul dans le bâtiment, pas une trace de Midori, ni des deux autres. Haussant un sourcil, il se rapprocha des supports pour vitre et jeta un œil à l'extérieur, espérant que l'épreuve ne se soit pas finie pendant sa "légère" absence. Il repéra néanmoins quelque chose qui semblait s'effondrer plus loin, et décida de ne pas attendre plus longtemps et s'y rendre, il aviserait sur place.

Poussant quelques décombres d'un coup de pied qui se brisèrent à cause de leur structure fragilisée, Midori récupéra la petite boîte chiffrée, la calant sous son bras. Elle sursauta néanmoins lorsqu'une certaine tête blonde hyperactive émergea d'un coup devant elle en clamant avec un large sourire, son masque ayant glissé sous son menton :

« - Midori-chan c'était trop chouette ce coup-là ! T'étais planquée où ?

\- M-M-M-Midori-chan ? répéta-t-elle incrédule. »

Déstabilisée par la familiarité de l'affirmation, elle resta plantée là comme une courge, bien qu'elle ressemble plutôt à un plant de tomate compte tenu de sa face cramoisie et de la couronne de petits serpents verts sur sa tête.

Profitant du moment d'hésitation durant lequel elle aurait plutôt dû s'éclipser rejoindre son camarade - du moins c'était là son plan initial -, Hiro se dégagea à son tour des tas de gravats et de poussière, toussant un peu, avant de planter son regard dans celui doré de la jeune fille.

Mal lui en prit puisqu'à peine tentait-il d'utiliser son alter une violente douleur lui vrilla le crâne et les orbites, le contraignant à se plier en deux en gémissant.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Naihatsu en ne s'attendant pas lui non plus à une réaction aussi violente.

\- D-désolée ! s'exclama Midori bien qu'elle ne sache pas tout à fait pourquoi elle s'excusait, ayant tout de même le sentiment d'en être un peu responsable. »

Grimaçant en se demandant si ça allait s'arranger, elle faillit bien avoir une attaque lorsqu'une main se referma sur son poignet. Un grand soupir de soulagement la prit lorsqu'elle constata que ce n'était que Toshinori, qui l'entraîna en courant à l'écart, profitant que pour l'instant les deux autres ne s'occupent pas deux.

« - Comment tu as réussi à te reprendre ? interrogea Midori. J'ai essayé tout à l'heure mais tu réagissais pas du tout, y'a un temps limité ?

\- Je crois pas enfin je ne sais pas. Mais je m'en suis tiré quand des trucs me sont tombées sur la tronche, grimaça-t-il en sentant encore la bosse sur son crâne pulser de douleur.

\- Tu t'es blessé ?! s'alarma-t-elle.

\- C'est rien ça va, s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer. Mieux vaut se concentrer sur la récupération de balise pendant qu'on a un peu d'avance. »

Elle hocha la tête en suivant le mouvement, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la prochaine balise à 5 points.

Du côté de l'autre équipe, Hiro s'était redressé, un peu moins paralysé par la douleur, et s'essuyait les yeux qui ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser de larmoyer. Soulagé que ça n'ait pas duré, son coéquipier regarda les deux autres filer vers ce qui avait pourtant été _leur_ objectif avant que tout ne s'effondre sous leurs pieds. Il s'extasia avec un large sourire tout en remettant son masque en place :

« - Hé hé hé c'était trop cool je m'y attendais tellement pas ~ »

Moins d'humeur à trouver ça "cool", l'autre adolescent aux cheveux couleur cendre grommela :

« - Mais tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de t'extasier sur les adversaires...

\- Bah, t'es pas drôle franchement. Ça va mieux ?

\- Mouais... »

Il se frotta encore un peu les yeux complètement injectés de sang, mais au moins ils avaient cessés de pleurer à toutes vannes dehors. _C'est noté, ne plus recroiser son regard à celle-là..._ Il y avait visiblement une différence significative entre leurs alters, qui passaient tous deux par le regard, et c'était ce qu'on appelait un échec cuisant.

« - Bon, reprit-il avec un peu plus de fermeté. Il faut qu'on les rattrape, je pense pas qu'il y ait des masses de balises avec beaucoup de points, s'ils ont de l'avance ils risqueraient de creuser un écart qu'on ne pourrait pas rattraper, surtout s'ils prennent la décision de rejoindre la ligne d'arrivée dès qu'ils auront assez de points.

\- Ouaip, acquiesça Naihatsu, mais la prof - teeellement cool ! ahem - a dit que celles de la plus grande valeur étaient souvent piégées ou difficile d'accès, on n'a qu'à attendre qu'ils se fassent avoir et paf on leur tombe dessus ! J'ai hâte de voir comment ils vont se débrouiller ~

\- Hmm... et tu penses pouvoir tenir combien de temps d'ailleurs si on arrive à les avoir ? Pour ma part ça devrait aller mais 'faudra pas trop traîner non plus...

\- Oh bah quand mon alter commencera à déconner un peu, c'est que 'faut se grouiller ~

\- OK, tu t'occupes de Jatai et moi de Midoriya alors. On sait qu'ils vont vers celle à 5 points, il faut qu'on voit s'il n'y en a pas une autre dans le coin du même genre, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils changent de tactique, on récupère celles de petites valeurs en attendant, et quand ils y sont on leur tend une embuscade.

\- Ça marche mon capitaine ! »

D'un commun accord, les deux lycéens s'éloignèrent donc pour récupérer de plus petites et accessibles balises, surveillant aussi la progression des adversaires au nombre de pièges qu'ils déclenchaient. Quelque part, ils se félicitèrent presque d'avoir choisi la facilité lorsqu'un robot crachant des lasers démolit une antenne pour attaquer l'autre groupe. Ils ne cessèrent leur petit manège à distance uniquement lorsqu'ils dénichèrent une balise à 7 points, dans la structure d'une vieille usine.

« - Il vous reste dix minutes ! clama Momo dans son mégaphone en les faisant tous sursauter. »

Pénétrant prudemment à l'intérieur, ils se méfièrent de ne déclencher aucun piège qui les grillerait et se planquèrent derrière des machines semblablement inactives. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Toshinori et Midori ne virent donc que la balise posée comme sur un plateau d'argent au milieu d'une chaîne d'assemblage qui ne tournait pas.

« - Bon tu restes en arrière, glissa le brun à sa partenaire, qu'on se fasse pas avoir tous les deux cette fois ! »

Il fallait croire que le robot fou furieux avait donné une bonne leçon. L'adolescent s'approcha donc seul pour saisir la boîte et, au moment où ses doigts se refermèrent dessus, immédiatement une pince robotique vint la saisir à son tour.

« - Hein ? »

Dérouté, le garçon qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le cube noir se retrouva soudainement secoué dans tous les sens par la machine qui lui donnait le tournis à s'agiter comme ça. Midori l'observa légèrement paniquée, incapable de se focaliser sur un point tant ça bougeait vite. Elle décida donc de se déporter sur le côté pour tenter de démolir le problème à sa source qui serait bien moins mobile, lorsqu'une main s'abattit soudainement dans son dos.

L'estomac complètement retourné, Toshinori de son côté finit par tout lâcher, allant s'écraser dans un tas de ferraille en le faisant grimacer. Se dégageant, il haussa un sourcil en observant sa partenaire qui semblait courir de façon... extrêmement ralentie ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, que l'adolescent aux iris violettes sortit brusquement de sa cachette pour se planter devant lui. Le brun n'eut pas l'occasion de penser à détourner le regard que trop tard il venait de se faire happer dans un étrange voyage tissé par des illusions.

« - On a réussi, top la ~ clama Naihatsu en revenant vers son coéquipier. »

Hiro l'observa un peu de travers avant de finalement consentir à lever sa paume au grand plaisir du blond qui s'empressa de taper dedans. Ils récupérèrent les balises déjà obtenues par leurs adversaires, avant que Naihatsu ne jette un coup d'oeil au bras mécanique complètement fou qui faisait des moulinets en tenant toujours la boîte marquée d'un 7 rouge.

« - Bon comment on la récupère celle-là ?

\- Tu peux pas ralentir ce truc ? Ce serait plus simple ?

\- Ouaip mais si j'me prends une torgnole, j'irais pas bien loin.

\- Ok bah, j'essaie de euh... le "distraire", et toi t'essaie de l'atteindre à la base, ce sera moins mobile.

\- Ça marche ! »

Conformément au plan, Hiro servit donc de punching-ball à une machine enragée qui ne comptait pas lâcher son cube comme ça, tandis que le blond la contournait pour plaquer ses mains à l'extrémité du bras et le rendre bien moins actif. Ils se démenèrent ensuite avec de la ferraille comme levier pour faire lâcher la balise à cette foutue pince et ensuite se dépêcher de partir.

« - Bon je pense qu'on a assez de balises comme ça, décida Hiro, rejoignons le point d'arrivée avant qu'on ne se prenne un malus de temps. »

Hochant la tête, son coéquipier lui emboîta le pas et ils coururent vers le point de rencontre, laissant les deux autres dans leur galère. Bien qu'à quelques mètres de la "ligne d'arrivée", Hiro remarqua soudainement que le blond n'était plus avec lui. Surpris, il revint donc sur ses pas pour constater que Naihatsu n'avançait plus qu'à la vitesse d'un escargot, spectacle assez étrange quand on connaissait l'énergie débordante de l'énergumène. Il le traîna donc du mieux qu'il put, l'adolescent ne retrouvant son état normal que lorsqu'il cessa de maintenir l'emprise de son alter.

Instantanément, Midori qui avait à peine avancé d'un pas depuis tout à l'heure, se retrouva débloquée, si violemment même qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et percuta le mur d'en face. Déboussolée, elle se frotta le front tandis que la professeure clamant dans le haut parleur la faisait sursauter :

« - Il vous reste trois minutes ! »

Un étau lui serra brutalement l'estomac tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'oeil paniqué aux alentours, il s'était passé quoi ? Apercevant Toshinori totalement figé, elle comprit rapidement qu'ils s'étaient bien fait avoir et se précipita vers lui pour le secouer comme un prunier.

« - Allez réveille-toiiiii on n'a plus le temps ! le supplia-t-elle. »

Il sembla cligner un peu des yeux, mais ce ne fut qu'un faux espoir puisqu'il repartit immédiatement dans l'autre monde. Avec une grimace, elle se rappela de ce qui l'avait tiré de cet état auparavant et, en désespoir de cause, le frappa du plus fort qu'elle pouvait se permettre sur la tête. L'effet fut immédiat puisque la bosse déjà présente réagit comme un interrupteur en le faisant se frotter la tête sous la douleur qui irradiait dans tout son crâne.

« - Aïe-aïe-aïe ! geignit-il.

\- Désolée-désolée-désolée ! déclama Midori en écho en se prenant aussi la tête et n'osant pas le regarder. »

N'attendant pas qu'il reprenne ses esprits, elle le tira par la manche pour qu'il se mette à courir et la suivre.

« - Bon désolée j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer mais il faut qu'on bouge ! On s'est fait avoir et il nous reste pas beaucoup de temps si on ne veut pas finir avec des points négatifs ! »

Ne protestant pas, Toshinori suivit le mouvement et les deux se mirent à courir comme des dératés vers la ligne d'arrivée, pendant que la professeur clamait les minutes - et même secondes - restantes en ne faisant qu'accentuer la pression.

« - Quinze secondes ! »

Complètement essoufflé, le brun aida sa coéquipière à grimper sur le grand tas de sable qui les accueillait pour galérer à finir. Complètement morts et rouges de fatigue, ils virent Naihatsu et Hiro qui attendaient depuis tout à l'heure la fin du décompte les rejoindre.

« - Eh bah finalement vous l'avez fait ! s'extasia le blond en bonne et due place de ses camarades dont le cœur menaçait de sortir de leur poitrine. »

Passé l'adrénaline des derniers instants, Toshinori se redressa en soupirant. Même s'ils n'avaient pas fait le pire score possible de l'épreuve, ils n'en étaient pas bien loin. Ils n'avaient au final plus aucune balise en leur possession, alors que leurs camarades les avaient pour leur part pratiquement toutes récupérées. Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa coéquipière qui semblait pour sa part bien contente que l'exercice soit fini, il les suivit pour rejoindre le reste de la classe.

« - Ne soyez pas trop déçus, vous aurez d'autres occasions de faire vos preuves et vous rattraper, les rassura Momo avec un léger sourire. L'essentiel c'est d'apprendre de ce qui vous a posé difficulté durant cet exercice. Je vous laisse réfléchir là-dessus, maintenant les équipes 1 et 3, en place ! »

Et au vu du regard que se jetèrent les membres de l'équipe n°1, ça promettait...

* * *

**Et voili voilou ~ J'ai décidé de séparer ce chapitre en deux, pour que ce ne soit pas trop long. Je voulais prendre le temps de présenter certains personnages et leurs capacités, même si évidemment toute la classe ne va pas y passer XD (heureusement)**

**Vous pouvez avoir un aperçu des costumes des personnages mentionnés, ici : /heliscar/art/Costumes-MHA-fanfic-content-830669059 (sur deviantart comme pour le précédent)**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu et à la prochaine ~**


	7. Chapitre 5, partie 2

Chapitre 5 : Premier exercice héroïque ! (partie 2)

Les équipes suivantes s'installèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement, patientant en l'attente de l'annonce du top départ. Enfin, "patientant", tout dépendait pour qui, puisque l'équipe n°1 en était plus à se crêper le chignon qu'à élaborer une stratégie d'attaque.

« - J'arrive pas à croire que j'me retrouve avec toi, j'suis complètement maudit ou quoi... , grommela une énième fois Kyo sans cacher son animosité.

\- Eh j'ai rien demander non plus que je sache ! répliqua l'adolescente aux cheveux rouges qui en avait tout autant assez de l'entendre se plaindre alors qu'elle était juste à côté.

\- Tu devrais même pas être là, tu vas me servir à rien !

\- J'ai parfaitement le droit d'y être ! C'est plutôt toi qui devrait être renvoyé pour ton manque de savoir vivre !

\- J't'emmerde !

\- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Tu parles d'un héros... »

Cela aurait sans doute pu durer longtemps si Momo n'avait pas clamé le début de l'exercice dans son mégaphone. Le brun n'attendit pas longtemps pour se débarrasser de sa coéquipière et partir de son côté en courant, certainement atteindre la balise la plus proche, tandis qu'elle soupirait.

_Allons bon comment je vais pouvoir m'en sortir avec cette tête de mule moi..._

Enfin, il lui paraissait être une mauvaise idée de se séparer comme ça, même s'il était bien la dernière personne avec qui elle avait envie de traîner. Elle se décida donc à le suivre, ignorant les remarques dissuadantes qu'il lui balança, tout en gardant un œil sur les alentours pour tenter de repérer l'équipe adverse.

L'équipe n°3, composée de Kizai et Seiki, avait bien moins de difficultés de communication, surtout pour deux inconnus. Les deux avaient d'abord commencé par échanger sur leurs alters afin de pouvoir établir la meilleure stratégie possible. Ils s'étaient ensuite mis à la recherche des balises, dont les emplacements avaient été modifiés pour qu'ils ne puissent pas reproduire le même parcours que les équipes précédentes, même la zone de départ avait été délocalisée.

Les deux se dirigèrent donc vers un espace de chantier, Kizai cherchant surtout une machine qui pourrait leur être utile pendant que son partenaire surveillait plutôt les alentours et tentait de repérer une balise proche. Il ne tarda pas à en découvrir une de cinq points, tellement encerclée de barbelés qu'il était impossible d'y mettre la main sans se la déchiqueter.

« - Attends je sais ce qu'on va faire ! l'enjoignit le lycéen au costume décoré de circuits électroniques. »

Pendant que son coéquipier s'écartait voir quelle était son idée, l'adolescent grimpa dans l'une des machines laissées sur le côté des travaux. Sans même se poser la question de s'il atteignait les pédales, il posa simplement ses mains sur le volant. Fermant les yeux un court instant, il laissa son esprit plonger dans les circuits mécaniques automatisés. Faisant signe à son partenaire de se pousser, il laissa l'engin avancer comme par lui-même vers l'obstacle, le repoussant sans difficulté et ayant vite fait de les en débarrasser pendant que Seiki récupérait la boîte noire.

Descendant du tractopelle, Kizai rejoignit l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs dressés dans tous les sens en souriant.

« - Déjà ça de fait !

\- Pratique, j'espère que les suivantes seront dans le même genre comme ça ce sera vite plié !

\- Ça m'étonnerait... »

En ce qui concernait l'autre équipe, le courant ne passait toujours pas. Miwaku avait suivi le brun jusqu'à un grand tunnel à demi-effondré, certainement par la mise en scène d'une "attaque de vilain". Le terrain était tout à fait propice à n'importe quel problème, en mauvais état comme il était, et elle craignait le pire en le voyant s'y enfoncer le pas pressé.

_Et évidemment, il a fallu qu'il fonce tête baissée vers une balise à sept points, certainement une des plus compliquées..._

« - Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait un minimum étudier les alentours et vérifier qu'on ne risque pas de se retrouver piégés à l'intérieur ? tenta-t-elle.

\- Va-t-en je t'ai pas demandé de venir ! »

Se renfrognant, l'adolescente gonfla un peu les joues en soupirant, impossible qu'il tienne compte de son avis, même si elle le faisait le plus poliment du monde. Elle le suivit avec résignation à l'intérieur, où il faisait de plus en plus noir, et toujours pas trace de la fameuse balise indiquée par un chiffre peint à l'entrée du tunnel. Son pied buta sur quelque chose, et elle baissa le regard sur un panneau jaune marqué "caution" qui jonchait sur le sol et la poussière. Définitivement, il y avait un piège par ici, et Kyo se dirigeait droit dessus.

Alors que Miwaku songeait à le laisser tout seul se débrouiller puisqu'il y tenait tant, un grand phare lumineux les aveugla tous les deux. D'inquiétants bruits mécaniques résonnèrent alors qu'elle tentait de voir en se protégeant les yeux du bras, il y avait une grande masse sur pattes qui projetait cette lumière. Ce truc prenait tellement de place... qu'il n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à les écrabouiller au passage.

Le sol commença à vibrer et elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que ça ne venait pas de la machine aveuglante, mais bien de son partenaire. Est-ce qu'il réfléchissait seulement deux minutes avant d'activer son alter ? Grimaçant, elle lui cria :

« - Mais ça va pas la tête ?! Tout va s'effondrer sur nous !

\- Tais-toi ! J'm'en fous de ce qui peut t'arriver ! »

À la bonne heure ! Ne cherchant pas plus à ramener à la raison son "coéquipier", la jeune fille fit demi-tour pour courir à toutes jambes vers la sortie. Bien lui en prit puisque juste derrière toute la structure déjà bien fragilisée s'effondrait comme un château de cartes. Un grand nuage grisâtre se souleva en s'éparpillant dans les alentours.

Toussant et agitant la main pour chasser la poussière qui lui brûlait la gorge et les yeux, elle put constater qu'il ne restait plus rien de l'ébauche de tunnel, ni de son coéquipier. _Bon, pas une grosse perte celui-là_, songea-t-elle, _il l'a cherché_.

Elle fut presque déçue lorsque de plus petites vibrations firent voler en éclats quelques gros débris, et qu'une tête aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés blanchis par la poussière sortit des décombres, l'air nullement perturbé que tout se soit écroulé sur lui, ça ne devait pas être la première fois. Ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher, elle s'approcha pour râler :

« - Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! T'aurais pu nous tuer !

\- Mais non c'est pas comme si on était déjà dans la partie immergée sous la terre, elle était déjà effondrée celle-là...

\- Heureusement, tu nous aurais enterrés vivants !

\- Bah j'm'en fous de ce que tu penses, j'ai la balise de toute façon. »

Elle grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre ses dents serrées, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui taper sur les nerfs ! Mais il avait effectivement réussi à récupérer la petite boîte noire marquée d'un sept, actuellement logée sous son bras pendant qu'il terminait de se dégager de l'autre.

« - Où est-ce qu'elle était ? On voyait rien ici...

\- Sous la machine, qui est quelque part là-dessous maintenant... , lâcha-t-il en faisait un geste vague vers un tas de béton fendu.

\- Si seulement ça pouvait rattraper tes stupidités... »

Comme pour lui donner tord, la voix de leur professeur résonna tout autour via son mégaphone :

« - L'équipe n°3 a un malus de _trois_ points pour destruction de structures publiques _et_ mise en danger de son équipe. »

Miwaku lança un regard noir à son supposé coéquipier.

« - T'es content de toi ?!

\- Bah ça ne compte pas ce truc était déjà à moitié bousillé ! rétorqua-t-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Puis si tu ne m'avais pas collé y'aurait eu mise en danger de rien du tout.

\- Ah parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant ?!

\- Parfaitement ! »

Se pinçant l'arête du nez entre ses doigts, la lycéenne commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de lui, pourquoi cette équipe franchement ? Quand elle releva la tête en vue de contenir son énervement, elle le vit déjà en train de dévaler les gravats sans doute pour se diriger vers une prochaine balise. Il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire !

« - Attends !

\- Me donne pas d'ordre !

\- Si abruti j'en ai marre de subir tes conneries ! »

Le brun se tourna vers elle avec énervement, certainement pour l'insulter mais elle ne comptait certainement pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! Se concentrant sur son alter, elle dévala les décombres pour aller se planter devant lui et obtenir toute son attention, ordonnant :

« - On ne va pas foncer tête baissée comme des idiots ! On essaie de repérer l'équipe adverse pour évaluer l'avance de points qu'ils ont par rapport à nous, s'ils en ont trop on leur collera des bâtons dans les roues ! Ok ? »

Il dut avoir une envie très forte de l'envoyer bouler, étant donné qu'il ouvrir la bouche les sourcils froncés. Puis son visage changea brusquement en une étrange fascination qui le rendit soudainement bien plus coopératif :

« - ... ok. »

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire satisfait, enfin il devenait calme et vivable ! Bon il la détesterait sans doute après mais ce n'était pas comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Elle espérait bien que cet exercice ne se transformerait pas en fiasco total où elle perdrait son temps à essayer de ramener à la raison un type qui n'en faisait de toute façon qu'à sa tête.

« - Bon allons-y ! »

Elle passa devant tout en s'assurant bien qu'il la suivait, mais il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, le visage complètement hagard. Parfait au moins elle était tranquille, et elle avait intérêt à ce que les prochains évènements ne le distraient pas trop.

S'éloignant du tunnel écroulé, ils cherchèrent plusieurs minutes l'autre équipe, finissant par les repérer se dirigeant vers une balise à cinq points, en ayant visiblement déjà trois en leur possession. _Il est temps de freiner leurs ardeurs..._, songea Miwaku avec un petit sourire, ses iris azur rivées sur les mouvements des deux autres. Se tournant vers Kyo, elle demanda :

« - Tu peux leur couper la route ?

\- Ouaip... »

Tant de calme... bon sang ce que ses oreilles pouvaient être reconnaissantes. Son coéquipier - pour une fois pouvant réellement porter le nom d'équipier - se baissa pour plaquer ses mains au sol. Il le fit vibrer sur une fine bande horizontale, juste suffisante pour que tout s'effondre sous les pieds de leurs adversaires qui n'eurent le temps de ne rien voir venir.

Pendant que les deux autres étaient occupés à ne pas finir avalés par les crevasses creusées dans le sol, Miwaku en profita pour saisir le brun par le bras et le tirer vers l'endroit où se trouvait la balise que visait auparavant l'équipe adverse. S'engouffrant dans un bâtiment comportant de nombreux bureaux, ils galérèrent un moment sans réussir à trouver où était planquée la petite boîte noire au milieu de tous ces ordinateurs et chaises à roulettes.

De son côté Seiki fit percer des excroissances blanches sous la peau de ses avant-bras pour se fixer plus efficacement aux parois de la crevasse et remonter. Il aida ensuite son partenaire à faire de même, celui-ci observant de travers ce qui ressemblait fortement à des os se replonger à l'intérieur en laissant de petites plaies saignant légèrement au travers de son costume.

« - Merci ...

\- Y'a pas d'quoi. Bon pas de temps à perdre ou ils vont nous rafler notre balise sous le nez ! »

Sans attendre il se mit à courir vers l'immeuble, passant les portes à ouverture automatique et s'engouffrant dans les escaliers pour tenter de retrouver les deux autres. Il fut interpellé par son partenaire mais sembla à peine y faire attention. Kizai soupira avant de pour sa part chercher la salle de vidéo-surveillance, il y en avait toujours dans des bâtiments aussi chers et avec un peu de chance la reproduction du terrain était suffisamment fidèle pour inclure cela aussi.

L'adolescent esquissa un sourire satisfait en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, cela devait couvrir tous les étages avec un peu de chance... S'approchant des écrans, il chercha des yeux un paquet de fils qu'il n'hésita pas à empoigner des mains en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer.

A force de gravir les marches quatre à quatre, Seiki finit par repérer l'équipe adverse, qui n'eut pas non plus de mal à l'entendre venir. Rapidement, Miwaku regarda Kyo avant de songer que ce ne serait sans doute pas une très bonne idée d'utiliser son alter. _Si ce bâtiment s'effondre on va encore se coltiner un malus..._

La lycéenne se résigna à utiliser son propre alter, s'assurant d'un coup d'oeil que son coéquipier avait toujours son attention sur elle - au moins de ce point de vue il n'était pas trop pénible lui. Elle s'adressa ensuite directement à l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs en remarquant avec un sourire charmeur :

« - Dis-moi et si tu me... disons... prêtais la balise que tu as déjà obtenue ?

\- Pardon ? »

Elle l'observa droit dans les yeux alors que lui-même semblait en proie à un conflit intérieur. Son regard devint subitement hagard et elle esquissa un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il s'avança pour lui remettre la petite boîte noire. Bon, seulement trois points celle-là... elle en était presque déçue.

« - Et... où est ton équipier ?

\- Je sais pas. »

Voilà qui ne l'arrangeait pas. Enfin, ils attendraient que l'autre se montre à son tour - elle se contenterait de refaire le même petit manège quand il se montrerait.

« - Bon... cherche avec nous la balise alors. »

Ce serait toujours plus rapide de fouiller les étages à trois, elle était bien planquée quand même... Les trois lycéens se mirent donc à inspecter tous les bureaux un à un lorsque des pas pressés se firent entendre et qu'une tête à la tignasse bleu foncé plus ou moins bien organisée surgit soudainement en s'exclamant :

« - Hey Jinkotsu ! Viens là je l'ai on se tire ! »

Miwaku grimaça alors que l'autre tournait toute son attention vers son coéquipier et semblait soudainement atterrir.

« - Euh... qu'est-ce que je faisais... ? J'arrive ! »

Les deux se mirent à courir dans les escaliers pendant que Miwaku pestait à voix haute.

« - Zut ! Suivons-les ! »

Ceux en possession de la balise dévalèrent les marches pendant que Seiki demandait :

« - Où tu l'as trouvée ?

\- Cinquième étage, j'ai regardé les caméras puis j'ai pris l'ascenseur.

\- Ouais... d'ailleurs il s'est passé un truc bizarre je crois que je leur ai donné la balise que j'avais avec moi...

\- Bah tant pis, répondit Kizai, on fera sans on a déjà quinze points avec ce qu'on a, peut être encore une balise et on pourra penser à finir l'exer... »

Il s'interrompit en sentant des vibrations dans le sol, pas bon, pas bon du tout ça... Jetant un coup d'oeil en arrière, il vit l'autre équipe avec le brun les mains au sol. Le premier à réagir fut néanmoins Seiki lorsqu'il vit les arbres bordant les routes se mettre dangereusement à trembler, menaçant s'écraser sur eux. Lorsque l'un se déracina pour de bon, toute la partie de son dos laissée à nue par son costume fut soudainement percée par ce qui ressemblait à des extensions de côtes, jusqu'à ce qu'une cage thoracique de grandes dimensions s'étende autours d'eux et n'évite qu'ils se retrouvent empêtrés dans les branches ou écrasés par le tronc. Sans perdre de temps, ils filèrent le plus loin possible de l'autre équipe.

Pestant tout bas, Miwaku les observa filer, c'était peine perdue maintenant vu la distance... Soupirant, elle s'assura que son partenaire la regardait toujours en réfléchissant à un moyen de les rattraper. La voix de la professeure l'interrompit dans ses pensées, clamant :

« - Il vous reste six minutes ! »

La jeune fille tritura une mèche de ses longs cheveux rouges en grimaçant.

« - Bon tant pis on n'a plus le temps commençons à nous diriger vers la ligne d'arrivée, il faut qu'on l'atteigne avant eux... »

Son coéquipier hochant la tête, rapidement ils coururent vers le point de rencontre, et visiblement la seconde équipe n'avait pas hésité à faire de même. Faisant la moue en les voyant devant eux, elle nota également qu'il fallait passer une grande motte de sable bien instable avant de pouvoir l'atteindre... Souriant mesquinement, elle lança à Kyo :

« - Enfouis-les dans le sable ça les ralentira ! »

Obéissant, le brun s'arrêtera plaquer ses mains au sol pendant que la rouquine restait à côté pour s'assurer qu'il reste bien en transe - ce n'était pas le moment de se rater à quelques minutes de la fin. Alors qu'ils gravissaient tant bien que mal la butte, Seiki et Kizai se retrouvèrent soudainement pris dans le tremblement, et une grande partie du sable s'effondra soudain en les emportant avec eux. L'équipe 1 réussit ainsi à un rien près à passer l'arrivée avant leurs adversaires qui se dépatouillèrent difficilement en râlant et crachant du sable avant de l'atteindre.

« - Pff pas juste, grommela Seiki en débarrassant le sable qui s'était infiltré de partout dans la combinaison de son costume, rappelant vaguement le costume d'Halloween d'un squelette. »

Miwaku de son côté décida de relâcher son alter en reculant prudemment à l'écart de son coéquipier. Bien lui en prit puisqu'immédiatement après avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer Kyo tenta d'aller l'étrangler, retenu par d'autres élèves qui venaient de se rassembler.

« - Sale garce tu peux pas t'en empêcher en plus !

\- Tu n'écoutais rien ce n'est pas de ma faute ! protesta-t-elle. »

Il semblait avoir encore de quoi l'abreuver d'injures bien que Momo ne vienne les interrompre :

« - Ça suffit l'épreuve est terminée.

\- Qui a gagné ? demanda Kizai en redonnant les balises à leur professeure.

\- Vos deux équipes ont accumulé respectivement 20 points, mais comme l'équipe n°1 a écopé d'un malus pour les dégâts causés, elle se retrouve avec 17 points. C'est donc l'équipe n°3 qui l'emporte. »

Pendant que l'équipe concernée sautait de joie, le brun explosait plutôt à l'égard de sa partenaire :

« - Mais t'as pas été foutue de nous faire gagner en plus !

\- Non mais je rêve c'est à cause de toi si on a eu ce malus !

\- Si t'avais pas utilisé ton foutu alter sur moi j'l'aurais rattrapé sans aucun problème !

\- Tu parles on se serait retrouvé avec un score négatif ! »

Lasse de les entendre chamailler, Momo enjoignit à tout le monde de quitter le terrain pour que les équipes suivantes puissent faire l'exercice à leur tour. Ça ne les empêcha pas de continuer à se disputer tout le long au grand désespoir du reste de la classe qui devait avoir les oreilles qui sifflaient à force.

« - Même pas capable de te débrouiller sans utiliser ton alter insupportable ! grogna Kyo en la fusillant du regard.

\- Hey d'abord si tu ne l'avais pas voulu quelque part, tu ne m'aurais jamais obéi, alors tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi même !

\- Répète pour voir ?!

\- Vous deux, menaça la professeure, si vous ne cessez pas immédiatement vos chamailleries je vous envoie en heure de colle réparer et nettoyer le terrain de l'exercice. »

Les deux lycéens se renfrognèrent, avant de finir par décider de s'ignorer froidement, au grand plaisir de tous. Les exercices suivant purent alors se dérouler sans trop de perturbations, et Momo conclut rapidement sur leurs résultats. L'équipe classée première, respectivement Naihatsu et Hiro, recevrait bien entendu le bonus promis. Les autres avaient des résultats plus moyens et homogènes, bien que figurent dans les derniers notamment l'équipe de Toshinori et Midori qui soupirèrent bien qu'ils s'y attendaient un peu. Mais ce n'était pas ce que la professeure voulait qu'ils retiennent de l'exercice, elle annonça donc à quelques minutes de la fin du cours :

« - Je veux que chacun d'entre vous me parle des difficultés qu'il pense avoir rencontré au cours de l'examen, et réfléchisse de quelle manière il pourrait améliorer les choses pour éviter de reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Commençons par l'équipe gagnante qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire ?

\- Arrêter de mater béatement l'équipe adverse, commenta Hiro en jetant un coup d'oeil à celui qui avait été son coéquipier.

\- Hey c'est pas parce que je trouve quelqu'un trèèès cool que je sais pas être sérieux pour autant ! s'offusqua Naihatsu.

\- Il est vrai en tout cas, calma la brune, qu'il vaut mieux faire ce genre de commentaires plus tard après une intervention héroïque, ça passe mieux auprès du public.

\- Pff c'est important qu'ça l'opinion du public ? grommela Kyo en croisant les bras.

\- Lorsque la dernière génération héroïque s'est installée et qu'Endeavor s'est retiré, les méthodes du héro n°2 à ce moment-là n'étaient pas bien vues, ça a créé des tensions et une période de forte instabilité de l'activité des vilains. On a aussi, même si c'est assez rare, quelques cas répertoriés où des héros ont dû se retirer tant la mauvaise image que la population avait d'eux ne les rendait plus aptes à travailler efficacement. Un héros doit pouvoir gagner la confiance des personnes qu'il veut sauver, et les rassurer en cas de situation de crise. Puisque nous en parlons, des commentaires sur votre comportement, Jishin, Gase ?

\- Nan, répondit Kyo avec une mauvaise foi flagrante. »

Soupirant, sa partenaire reprit à sa place en esquivant de mentionner directement ce qu'elle estimait avoir été _le_ problème de l'exercice.

« - Hum... une très mauvaise communication déjà, j'imagine qu'utiliser son alter sur ses alliés ce n'est pas très bien vu...

\- Tu parles d'une alliée ! critiqua le brun. »

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle devait en dire elle ? Il ne l'avait pas aidé du tout qu'elle sache ! Elle se garda cependant de commenter pendant que la professeure confirmait :

« - En effet il est très important de bien s'entendre avec son partenaire, ou d'au moins avoir la possibilité de se mettre d'accord sur des stratégies et utiliser au mieux les capacités de chacun. C'est une lacune que pas mal d'autres équipes ont présenté, mais nous y travailleront.

\- Hum... sensei ? demanda Hiro en levant la main.

\- Oui ?

\- Les boîtes sont quand même super encombrantes, au bout d'un moment c'était pas évident de se les traîner, surtout quand on en a beaucoup.

\- Si vous veniez à devoir vous occuper de quelqu'un qui ne peut pas bouger ou est inconscient à l'avenir, ou transporter une marchandise sensible, cela vous ferait certainement le même effet. Vous devrez faire avec comme pour aujourd'hui. »

D'autres commentaires furent énoncés par chacun, avant que Momo ne les relâche pour leur prochain cours, leur rappelant de penser à retirer leur costume. Le regard de la brune chercha ensuite une élève qu'elle avait repéré durant les exercices, très discrète et silencieuse, mais à laquelle elle souhaitait toucher deux mots. La voyant s'éloigner dans son coin, elle s'en approcha en l'interpellant :

« - Hishigata Kiyoi ? »

L'adolescente se tourna vers elle, une fille qui paraissait toute maigre et aux grandes iris opalescentes. Sans rien dire, la lycéenne semblait attendre que sa professeure parle :

« - Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je ne t'ai pas vu utiliser ton alter une seule fois, remarqua Momo. »

Pourtant elle savait que cette élève faisait partie des quelques lycéens recommandés pour pouvoir étudier à Yuuei. Elle avait lu son dossier et les informations sur son alter, qui aurait pu lui donner un avantage dans plus d'une situation, et pourtant elle ne semblait l'avoir jamais utilisé une seule fois et son équipe avait terminé parmi les dernières. À sa remarque l'adolescente sembla se tendre un peu mais répliqua simplement d'une voix basse :

« - Je ne suis juste... je ne me sentais pas très bien je suis désolée. »

La voyant se mordre la lèvre comme au bord des larmes, la brune n'insista pas en précisant néanmoins :

« - D'accord... n'hésite pas à m'en parler si quelque chose ne va pas, ou à passer à l'infirmerie. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, se détournant vivement pour rejoindre ses camarades, les épaules légèrement voûtées et la tête baissée. Son attitude l'interrogeait, il faudrait peut être qu'elle se renseigne un peu...

* * *

**Voili voilou pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez pu découvrir un peu mieux certains personnages ^^**  
**Dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouvera nos anciens étudiants devenus héros pros ~ (enfin, certains XD)**


	8. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Héros pros.

Patrouillant dans les rues de la ville de Musutafu, deux héros professionnels parmi les mieux classés du top discutaient calmement, sans se formaliser des regards des gens sur leurs uniformes. Creaty était sans doute l'une des héroïnes dont le costume aux tons rouge, jaune et blanc laissait le plus de peau à nu, rendant parfois les politiques hésitants sur le fait de la classer "héroïne 18+" ou non. Elle restait dans les limites de la décence, mais plus d'un s'était amusé à retoucher des photographies à son désavantage, ce qui avait créé de beaux scandales au cours de sa carrière. En contraste, celui qui se faisait simplement appeler Shoto demeurait relativement simple et couvert, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un nombre considérable de fangirls partout au Japon.

« - Alors cette première semaine de cours ? aborda Shoto. »

Avec un air tendre, Momo pensa immédiatement à leur fille unique en répondant :

« - Grâce au professeur de la classe B j'ai quelques nouvelles et je sais que Hanasu se débrouille bien ! Enfin je me doutais qu'en choisissant de passer les épreuves plutôt que d'être recommandée elle ferait rapidement ses preuves. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire embarrassé en ne voulant pas donner l'impression qu'elle passait son temps à vérifier que tout se déroulait correctement. Elle avait confiance et voulait laisser son indépendance à sa fille, malgré tout elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de glisser une question ou deux - de manière plus ou moins discrète - entre deux conversations avec Ojiro à la cafétéria. Shoto se fendit d'un sourire en l'écoutant avant de remarquer le ton légèrement amusé :

« - Je voulais parler de _ta_ semaine à toi. »

Elle se frotta la nuque en s'empourprant légèrement, frôlant du bout des doigts les petits cheveux laissés libres par sa haute queue de cheval hérissée.

« - Ah ! Eh bien... mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé ! »

Elle ricana nerveusement en se revoyant immergée dans des tonnes de bouquins à quelques semaines de la rentrée, ressortant ses vieux cours en faisant appel à toutes ses connexions cérébrales pour se souvenir de quelle manière Aizawa-sensei organisait ses cours. Puis des flashs de certains exercices aux circonstances légèrement "extrêmes" lui étaient revenus et elle avait décidé de réaliser ses propres programmes. Ce qui l'avait littéralement enterrée dans un bureau où elle s'était mis la pression des jours jusqu'à ce que son mari et sa fille ne lui fassent prendre l'air. Et au final à partir du moment où elle s'était relâchée, sa rentrée s'était déroulée dans de bien meilleures conditions. Elle reprit avec un ton plus posé :

« - Enfin, même si je n'ai commencé que cette année, je pense que je pourrais leur partager plein de choses ! Après tout, avec toutes les expériences de l'ancienne classe A, la promo qui a tant fait parler d'elle... »

Elle échangea un sourire sincère avec Shoto, se remémorant leurs anciennes aventures. Ils avaient bien vieillis depuis et pourtant, parfois lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient sur le terrain avec leurs anciens camarades, il y avait toujours cette complicité unique qui s'était installée au fur et à mesure du temps et des épreuves. Ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que ses élèves puissent en apprendre tout autant, car c'étaient les moments qui allaient forger toute leur carrière.

Sentant son portable vibrer dans sa poche, Shoto s'en empara rapidement, Creaty faisant de même de son côté alors que son propre appareil s'affolait. Sur l'écran s'était immédiatement affichée une carte munie d'un GPS, indiquant leur position et celle d'un autre point rouge mobile un peu plus loin : un vilain. _SaveMe_ était une application devenue indispensable pour tous les héros professionnels. Lorsqu'une alerte était déclenchée par un civil, un drone ou une caméra de surveillance, les héros en patrouille les plus proches étaient immédiatement prévenus par son intermédiaire. Elle indiquait le nombre d'ennemis, les victimes potentielles aux alentours et l'emplacement de "bornes de support", installées en ville pour soutenir les héros dans leur travail. Bien qu'un outil clé, parfois il lui donnait l'impression que certains héros se reposaient entièrement, et dangereusement, sur lui...

Actuellement, c'était un vilain d'un grade bien plus faible que le leur qui sévissait, visiblement accompagné d'acolytes inconnus. Il était signalé pour agression de civils, et potentiel kidnapping, d'après la banderole d'informations jaune qui défilait en bas de l'écran. Sans même avoir besoin de se concerter, les deux s'élancèrent rapidement vers les ruelles, connaissant parfaitement les lieux pour y avoir patrouillé de nombreuses fois.

En à peine une minute de course, les héros déboulèrent sur les lieux, analysant la situation. En face d'eux, trois vilains avaient l'attention tournée sur des civils. L'un d'entre eux retenait un petit d'à peine huit ans dont les larmes creusaient des sillons sur les joues rouges pendant qu'un second menaçait ceux qui devaient être les parents de son alter : de grandes et fines tiges de fer qui lui sortaient du bras et s'étaient entortillées en de longs serpents menaçants.

Échangeant à peine un regard, le couple profita que leurs cibles n'avaient pas l'attention sur eux pour se séparer d'un côté et de l'autre. Commençant déjà à matérialiser un objet de sa peau unique se détachant par bandelettes dans les airs, sentant la glace que Shoto formait sous ses pieds pour l'aider à se mouvoir aussi vite que lui, d'une glissade Creaty fonça sur le vilain retenant l'enfant, l'éjectant plus loin d'un grand coup de bouclier dans les dents tout en saisissant le garçon larmoyant et l'entraînant à l'écart.

De son côté, Shoto ne mit pas longtemps à faire envoyer un faisceau de flammes sur le vilain à l'alter fil de fer, faisant fondre les pointes et le brûlant sévèrement. Avec un hurlement de rage et de douleur, l'homme se recula, les jambes rapidement emprisonnées dans un carcan de glace.

Pas fou, le troisième comparse analysa rapidement qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à deux héros parmi les mieux placés, qui plus est leur otage leur ayant filé entre les doigts, et jugea bon de filer en sens inverse. Loin de le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, Creaty lui lança un traceur qui se fixa dans son dos, l'autre tellement occupé à fuir qu'il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

La brune sortit tranquillement l'appareil lui permettant de traquer le vilain en fuite, pendant que le garçon tout juste sauvé courait se réfugier dans les bras de ses parents qui ne cessaient de les abreuver de remerciements. Elle leur offrit un sourire chaleureux en réponse, assurant que ce n'était que leur travail, attendant que Shoto ait fini d'appréhender celui qu'elle avait mis à terre à l'aide de menottes de glace.

« - Tu as pu l'avoir ? demanda le héros bi-éléments en retournant vers elle.

\- Oui, il a tourné au coin de la rue et il se dirige droit vers un cul-de-sac. Ne traînons pas il ne faudrait pas que des civils croisent sa route. »

Il hocha la tête et tous deux s'élancèrent rapidement à sa poursuite. Ils freinèrent néanmoins brutalement lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bout du cul-de-sac sans trace du vilain. Fronçant les sourcils, la brune consulta à nouveau son traqueur, mais visiblement celui auquel il était collé continuait à crapahuter dans la nature... Il avait probablement emprunté un autre passage. Scrutant les alentours, les deux retournèrent sur leurs pas avant que Momo ne pointe soudain du doigt une plaque d'égouts mal refermée.

« - Essayons par là, je ne vois que des réseaux souterrains pour pouvoir disparaître aussi facilement. »

Adhérant à son idée, Shoto hocha la tête en allant soulever la plaque, laissant la jeune femme sauter avec confiance au travers, atterrissant souplement en bas avant de se remettre à poursuivre le vilain, talonnée par son partenaire. Ils devaient veiller à ne pas glisser dans leur course, ou bien l'un des deux finirait tout droit dans l'eau verdâtre à l'odeur nauséabonde qui coulait dans les canalisations. Bien que cela leur prenne le nez et la gorge, ils l'ignorèrent en ne cessant de courir, éclairés par de petites lampes de poches fraîchement matérialisées par Creaty.

Lorsqu'elle constata sur son traceur qu'ils rattrapaient peu à peu leur cible, elle ralentit progressivement, créant en même temps des semelles caoutchouteuses qu'elle ajouta à ses bottes courtes moulantes pour amortir plus efficacement les bruits. En règle générale un vilain en fuite était facile à rattraper dû au chaos qu'il semait, mais celui-là semblait savoir exactement où il allait, il y avait peut-être quelque chose de plus gros derrière... d'autant plus qu'il s'était impliqué dans une tentative de kidnapping.

L'air plus sérieux, la brune se déplaça silencieusement, suivie dans son mouvement par son conjoint. Ils commençaient peu à peu à s'approcher du vilain, et ne tardèrent pas à l'avoir en visuel. Soufflant comme un bœuf, l'homme regardait dans tous les sens d'un air stressé, bien qu'il ait cessé de courir, et ils prirent garde à rester dans l'ombre, éteignant les lampes torches.

Au bout d'un certain temps, alors qu'ils marchaient sous ce que Momo identifia comme l'un des quartiers à l'abandon de la ville, l'homme s'agrippa à une échelle pour se diriger vers la sortie. Silencieusement, les héros ne tardèrent pas à en faire de même, se hissant d'un barreau à l'autre dès que le vilain eut rabattu la bouche de canalisation.

Une fois dehors, la brune conservant un œil sur l'évolution du traceur d'une main, ils redoublèrent de discrétion. Un quartier désaffecté tel que celui-là, où traînaient quelques carrosseries abandonnées et les chats de gouttière, était synonyme de repère pour délinquants. Malgré les patrouilles de quelques héros dans le coin, plus d'un trafic avait réussi à passer sous leur nez des mois durant avant qu'ils ne parviennent à les démanteler, et encore, ce n'était que pour les plus petits d'entre eux. Malgré toute la technologie à leur disposition et les nombreux héros aux pouvoirs divers qui évoluaient dans la ville, il semblait que la criminalité trouvait toujours le moyen de gangrener le système.

Gardant le vilain en visuel, ils finirent par voir celui-ci pénétrer à l'intérieur d'un vieil entrepôt, si spacieux qu'il devait pouvoir en contenir des marchandises... pas forcément légales. De l'extérieur, tout paraissait calme, un léger vent soufflant entre les murs grisâtres et poussant les débris de cartons et de prospectus par terre. L'homme qu'ils suivaient ne devait pas en penser autant en tout cas, tirant sur la porte métallique branlante, lâchant quelques jurons alors qu'elle grinçait telle la fin du monde, avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

Tandis qu'ils observaient derrière un cadavre de voiture, Momo se redressa en constatant que le traceur ne bougeait plus, comptant bien savoir de quoi il en retournait. Elle fut interrompue par la main de Shoto qui se posait sur son épaule alors qu'il remarquait :

« - Il n'est peut-être - et même probablement - pas seul là-dedans. Il y a des fenêtres en haut, essayons d'abord de voir de quoi il en retourne. »

Elle hocha la tête, tournant le regard vers les larges vitres qui, situées à plusieurs mètres du sol, ne permettaient pas de voir à l'intérieur d'ici, bien qu'elles devaient bien éclairer quiconque se trouvait entre ces quatre murs, exposées vers le ciel ensoleillé. S'approchant prudemment, la brune commençait déjà à matérialiser une échelle rudimentaire, de larges pans de peau se détachant de sa poitrine et se transmutant en fer jusqu'à ce que, barreau après barreau, la construction soit prête. Suivie par Shoto, elle prit rapidement de la hauteur, le jeune homme se glissant ensuite dans son dos, juché quelques barreaux en-dessous, pour scruter à l'intérieur.

En comparaison avec le calme des rues extérieures, là-dedans c'était une véritable fourmilière. Les vitres étaient jaunies par la saleté, mais on pouvait distinguer en contrebas ce qui ressemblait à des... caisses ? Des cages peut-être ? Il semblait que des formes bougeaient à l'intérieur, comme des bras tendus. Entre elles, une dizaine de personnes semblaient s'activer, dont deux étaient visiblement allés voir le nouveau venu qui semblait expliquer la situation, et aux quelques éclats de voix qui percèrent, sauvagement rabroué par d'autres leur intimant le silence, sa visite n'était pas bienvenue.

« - Il y a peut-être des gens qui sont retenus là-dedans, chuchota Momo comme si sa voix allait déranger le silence alentour, je pense qu'il est temps que l'on intervienne.

\- Séparons-nous alors, répondit-il en hochant la tête. »

Tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores redescendait l'échelle, Creaty matérialisa des protections de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses avant-bras, recouvrant également son ventre laissé à découvert par son costume le plus récent. Dès qu'elle fut assurée que son partenaire était près de la porte d'acier, elle brisa la vitre d'un coup de poing pour ensuite plonger à l'intérieur.

Amortissant sa chute d'une roulade sur ce qui semblait être le sommet d'un cage, elle ne perdit pas de temps avant d'atterrir face aux hommes et femmes, surpris, qui évoluaient dans la pièce. S'étant préparé un long et solide bâton en guise d'arme, elle n'hésita pas avant d'étendre son bras pour frapper deux d'entre eux au niveau de la gorge et de l'estomac, les envoyant directement au tapis.

Une rafale d'aiguilles fonçant dans sa direction, elle plongea rapidement derrière l'un des containers d'humains, où les gens prisonniers à l'intérieur se planquèrent rapidement d'un côté à leur tour. Sentant quelques pointes manifester leur présence dans la chaire de son dos, elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit la grande porte de l'entrepôt geler brusquement, avant d'exploser alors qu'une chaleur intense enchaînait directement.

Dépassés, certains vilains se séparèrent pour affronter les menaces conjointes, bien que la brune en vit un du coin de l'œil courir vers le fond. Elle n'aimait pas trop cela... Découvrant son bras, elle se créa une nouvelle arme tout en gardant un œil sur le type en fuite. De son côté, Shoto réduisait déjà à l'état de glaçon l'un de ses adversaires, un autre, faisant sortir de grandes racines du sol qui tentaient de l'entraver bien qu'il les fasse brûler, s'avéra plus coriace. D'autant plus qu'il s'était reculé vers l'une des cages pour se servir des victimes comme bouclier.

Son arme prête, Momo l'envoya rapidement dans les pattes de l'alter aux aiguilles qui commençait à la gêner à la canarder dès qu'elle esquissait un mouvement en-dehors de sa planque improvisée. La bombe flash eut l'effet escompté puisqu'elle aveugla le vilain, le forçant à se couvrir les yeux et stopper son attaque continue. Saisissant l'occasion, Creaty se rua vers le fond, mais trop tard.

A l'arrière de l'entrepôt, se trouvaient plusieurs barils clairement inflammables au symbole qui les ornait, rassemblés à l'aide d'armatures métalliques et liés à ce qui ressemblait clairement à un système à compte à rebours. Ils avaient visiblement été placés ici dans un but bien précis... effacer les preuves.

Commençant déjà à se créer une protection d'un bras, la jeune femme s'approcha avec sang froid des barils, espérant tenter d'empêcher l'explosion. Néanmoins, on ne s'improvisait pas démineuse en l'espace d'une minute, n'ayant même pas le temps de penser à une solution. Elle tenta de commencer à s'éloigner lorsque le concentré inflammable lui explosa soudainement à la figure, la balayant dans un souffle.

Les murs se mettant à trembler et l'arrière de l'édifice s'effondrant partiellement face à la puissance de l'explosion, Shoto écarquilla les yeux en scrutant le fond. Ne se préoccupant plus des vilains qui saisissaient l'occasion de s'enfuir, il se précipita vers l'arrière, sortant déjà son téléphone pour enclencher la demande de soutien d'un mouvement rapide du pouce.

« - Momo ! »

La brune avait valsé sur quelques bons mètres, la peau laissée à découvert de son dos ayant raclé sur le sol bétonné. Elle avait pu protéger une partie de son corps grâce à la couverture de protection ignifuge qu'elle avait commencé à créer, mais ses jambes et ses avant-bras avaient été brûlés par le souffle, en plus de roussir une partie de sa queue de cheval. Elle lui fit signe de ne pas la déplacer avec une grimace, ne se sentant pas trop de se décoller du sol avec son dos à la peau sans doute bien arrachée et où les quelques aiguilles qui s'y étaient planté avaient achevé de s'enfoncer.

« - Il faut aider ces gens... ils ne peuvent pas s'échapper. »

Et s'il n'y avait heureusement pas de cages remplies vers le fond de l'entrepôt - c'était surtout la zone contenant des dossiers et sûrement des preuves qui avait été touchée - la fumée et les flammes pourraient très bien se charger de les achever.

« - Il ne faut pas que tu restes ici toi non plus. »

Serrant les dents en sachant très bien qu'il allait lui faire mal, il lui passa un bras sous une épaule pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer sur lui. Avec un gémissement de douleur qu'elle étouffa difficilement, la brune se fit violence pour se décoller du sol maculé de sa peau et de son sang, basculant une partie de son poids sur son partenaire et se servant de cette aide pour se remettre sur pied. Ses jambes tremblaient entre la douleur des brûlures rouge vif et le choc d'avoir fait face à l'explosion qui aurait très bien pu lui coûter la vie si elle n'avait pas pris quelques bons réflexes au cours de sa carrière.

Tout en l'aidant à marcher, Shoto se dirigea vers les cages les plus proches de l'explosion, où certaines personnes pour la plupart très jeunes s'étaient planquées à l'autre bout de l'explosion, certains ayant pris des éclats à divers endroits du corps. La plupart tremblaient sous l'effet de la panique et des larmes dégoulinaient sur les joues des plus jeunes. Il gela les verrous, les réchauffant rapidement dans la foulée pour les casser et faire sortir les victimes, ces dernières saisissant leur chance de courir vers la sortie, toussant à cause de la fumée qui envahissait peu à peu l'entrepôt.

Une femme resta en arrière pour aller soutenir Creaty à son tour, et permettre au héros de feu et de glace d'avoir les mains libres. Hochant la tête avec reconnaissance, Shoto lui laissa le soin de la brune, non sans presser légèrement le bras de sa partenaire, pour lui signifier qu'il revenait rapidement.

Toussant un peu, il s'empressa de s'attaquer aux autres cages, néanmoins elles étaient nombreuses, bien qu'il n'y ait souvent que trois à cinq personnes maximum à l'intérieur, certains étant même totalement isolés. Depuis combien de temps ce trafic durait-il...

Il fit sauter quelques verrous supplémentaires à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, commençant à sentir sa gorge lui brûler et lui piquer tandis que l'air devenait de plus en plus irrespirable. La situation commençait à devenir délicate, et il fut soulagé d'entendre un familier son de moteur d'avion de chasse. Avec un léger sourire, il se retourna pour observer un éclair d'argent tournoyer sur place en dégageant la fumée envahissant le bâtiment vers le haut et les vitres brisées, avant que le héros en armure ne le rejoigne l'aider.

« - Il reste encore du monde ?! demanda Ingenium en criant par-dessus le bruit des flammes crépitantes et des gens qui paniquaient.

\- Trois cages, vérifie que je n'en ai pas oubliée ! »

Hochant la tête, le héros à l'alter de vitesse fusa vers le fond en écartant la fumée, parcourant rapidement les cages restantes pour s'assurer que personne n'y restait enfermé. Pendant que Shoto, un instant de répit offert par le second intervenant, terminait de libérer les prisonniers et les aidait à sortir.

Lorsque tout le monde eut enfin rejoint l'air libre, le jeune homme souffla un grand coup, avant d'essuyer du revers de la main les traces noires qui maculaient son visage. Constatant que les premiers secours étaient arrivés sur place suite à l'alerte qu'il avait lancé par l'intermédiaire de l'application héroïque, il s'approcha de Creaty examinée de près par l'un des ambulanciers.

« - Comment tu te sens ? »

Elle lui sourit bien que ce fut vite interrompu par une grimace alors qu'on lui tâtait le ventre pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre traumatisme dû à l'explosion.

« - Ça va aller, quelques jours à l'hôpital et je serais vite sur pieds.

\- Ne vous avancez pas trop, il faut vérifier que vous n'avez pas de fracture, la rabroua le jeune médecin. »

Elle ne releva pas en lui adressant juste un gentil sourire avant de reporter l'attention sur Shoto.

« - Beau travail en tout cas. »

Il haussa légèrement les épaules, balayant du regard les lieux où les prisonniers étaient pris en charge tandis que pompiers et policiers arrivaient sur place à tour de rôle, leurs sirènes s'entendant de loin. Ça avait été "chaud", mais tout s'était déroulé sans drame heureusement, bien qu'il n'était pas satisfait du résultat malgré tout.

« - Ça m'agace de les avoir laissé filer.

\- Et moi de les avoir laissé détruire des preuves que tu crois ! »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement avant qu'il ne la laisse aux bons soins des médecins pour aller faire un rapport de l'opération effectuée auprès d'un des inspecteurs. Il y avait un trafic bien établi ici, qui avait prévu sa porte de sortie en cas de découverte, et il comptait bien les aider du mieux qu'il pouvait à tirer au clair la situation...

...

Toshinori pouvait sentir une légère angoisse lui serrer l'estomac à l'approche d'une petite maison de ville aux couleurs claires. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il s'y rendait, mais malgré les 5 messages de confirmation dans son téléphone, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de croiser les doigts en espérant très fort que le maître des lieux ne soit pas là. Et qu'il ne revienne pas non plus en cours de route.

S'approchant de la porte, il n'osa pas vraiment sonner et envoya rapidement un message à son amie pour qu'elle descende le chercher. Il ne tarda pas à voir les grands pans de bois pivoter pour laisser place à une familière tête blonde, dont les cheveux ébouriffés et le pyjama à framboises indiquaient qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de quitter sa chambre depuis ce matin.

« - Salut Toshi ~ Allez reste pas planté là ! »

Elle le tira par le bras, profitant d'être au rez-de-chaussée pour piquer des croissants dans la cuisine - pas du tout adaptés à cette heure de l'après midi - tandis que son ami empruntait les escaliers en connaissant déjà le chemin de sa chambre. Kuhatsu le rejoignit rapidement, sa pâtisserie entre les dents et rassemblant avec un élastique de ses mains libres ses cheveux ressemblant à un sac de nœuds.

Elle allait entrer dans la pièce avant de voir son _adorable_ petite sœur pointer son nez depuis la chambre adjacente. A la moue de pimbêche qu'elle commençait à esquisser, Kuhatsu pouvait déjà deviner ce qu'elle allait dire.

« - Tss encore à faire rentrer ton copain en douce... t'as qu'à aller vivre avec si t'aime tant cet environnement de losers. 'Faut dire que tu t'y retrouverais bien sans doute ~ »

Toisant la gamine de douze ans, l'aînée répliqua en imitant son ton de façon bien plus caricaturale.

« - Et tu vas faire quoi ? Aller chouiner auprès de papa pour qu'il s'en occupe à ta place ? Oh mince c'est vrai qu'il est en mission ~ »

Croisant les bras, la plus jeune lâcha avec dédain.

« - Tu feras moins la maline ce soir.

\- Rien à faire ~ Allez retourne donc t'enfermer dans ta chambre Cruella et fiche-moi la paix. »

Sur un dernier échange de regards brûlant d'amour entre sœurs, elle claqua la porte avant de retourner tout sourire vers Toshinori.

« - A nous deux maintenant ~ J'ai travaillé dessus toute la nuit mais tu vas voir ça valait le coup ! »

En témoignaient les cernes sous ses iris orangées et la tasse de café froid encore à moitié pleine sur son bureau couvert de gribouillages.

« - T'as bien amené ton costume ?

\- Étant donné que tu me l'as rappelé 36 fois, difficile de l'oublier, sourit le brun tout en dézippant la fermeture de son sac. »

Elle ricana un peu tout en allant récupérer un sac de courses improvisé en conteneur pour objets électroniques longuement trafiqués. Malgré toutes les petites pièces dangereuses qui jonchaient le sol, ça ne la dérangeait pas d'y évoluer pieds nus, habituée au bazar sur sa moquette.

« - C'est chouette que Yuei nous prête certains composants pour s'entraîner ~ Bon j'ai un devoir à rendre avec à la base mais j'me débrouillerais, au pire j'dirais que ça m'a explosé au nez. »

Au moins de cette façon là elle n'avait pas à négocier longuement avec ses parents pour obtenir une rallonge sur son argent de poche. Sachant qu'elle était sans doute endettée jusqu'au cou de ce point de vue-là. Posant le sac au sol avec bien plus de précautions que son attitude négligente ne le laissait croire, elle en retira ses premiers dispositifs. Une armature en métal semblant adaptée aux bras, à laquelle batteries étaient rassemblées vers les poignets, agrémenté d'un système à ressorts qui se connectait, mêlé de fils électriques, à un boîtier grossier adapté à la main tel les poings américains.

« - Ça c'est pour tes gants. Vu que ce qu'ils font est de bien meilleure qualité que ce que t'avais avant, j'ai augmenté le système de propulsion. Bon si tu te déboîtes le poignet en l'utilisant tu m'préviens hein. »

Il hocha la tête, habitué à ce genre de réflexion parfois un peu effrayante qu'elle pouvait balancer avec tout le naturel du monde. Lui remettant l'appareil entre les mains pour qu'il puisse l'observer et vérifier qu'il était bien adapté à la taille de ses bras, elle se leva ensuite récupérer tout un kit de couture avant de revenir vers lui.

« - Ça te va ? Pas trop serré ?

\- Non c'est bon, parfait comme d'habitude.

\- Dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir, parce que je pourrais plus te changer ça quand je veux maintenant qu'on est à Yuei ...

\- Je sais... »

Leur "activité extra-scolaire" n'étant pas vraiment... conforme aux exigences de l'école, il se doutait que s'ils se faisaient attraper, en plus de l'embarras qui irait avec, ils pourraient avoir de sérieuses conséquences. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il respectait et admirait autant son amie, il savait que c'était sa grande passion de pouvoir designer des équipements adaptés aux héros, et pourtant elle ne lui avait jamais laissé le choix quand à sa participation dans ses manigances. Et sans aucun doute possible, sans son aide il ne serait pas là où il en était aujourd'hui.

Chacun prenant l'une des manches du costume, ils s'appliquèrent pendant une bonne heure à défaire certaines coutures pour y intégrer l'appareillage, et recouvrir le tout de manière propre, afin que personne ne puisse se douter de quoique ce soit. Une fois le petit atelier terminé, Kuhatsu poursuivit dans la présentation de ses "petites" inventions :

« - Ça, c'est un matériau que j'ai découvert dans ma "petite boutique de curiosités". Ça absorbe bien mieux les chocs que ce qu'on utilisait avant, et ce sera bien plus discret. Les gens vont pouvoir arrêter de croire que t'as du ventre ! »

Il leva les au ciel pendant qu'elle se moquait gentiment. L'adolescente l'enjoignit ensuite de se lever pour qu'elle puisse lui faire essayer ce qui ressemblait à un mince gilet, composé d'un tissu blanc assez rigide. Il doutait fortement que ce soit n'importe quel matériau qu'elle lui ait dégotté, bien qu'il ne posa pas de question, l'ayant déjà vu revenir avec des objets bien plus bizarres, voire même dangereux.

Comme pour les bras, ils intégrèrent le gilet à l'ensemble une fois qu'il fut bien ajusté à sa taille. Elle lui sortit ensuite une armature pour jambes articulées planquée dans son placard.

« - Bon celles-là ça a pas trop changé, j'ai mis un coup d'huile quoi. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de batterie suffisamment performante pour augmenter plus ta vitesse et tes sauts, mais j'y travaille ~ »

Elle sourit avant qu'ils ne repartent en essayages, et ne galèrent cette fois un peu plus longtemps à les intégrer à son costume sans qu'on ne remarque très clairement certaines barres de fer qui ressortaient sous son pantalon. Heureusement que la majorité de ce dernier était matelassée, ils purent ajuster tant bien que mal et aboutir à la réplique exacte du costume d'origine, dont la principale différence se situait particulièrement autour du poids. Mais cela, qui d'autre que lui le saurait ?

\- Bon c'est parfait ! clama Kuhatsu. Laisse-moi aussi les lunettes de ton costume, je voudrais y ajouter des fonctions digitales mais je n'ai pas encore le matériel ni l'idée exacte de comment je vais faire.

Il obtempéra en lui remettant la paire de lunettes ressemblant vaguement à des protections pour ski, bien que le verre soit plus épais et le cadre plus fin, entre les mains. Son ami les déposa ensuite dans un coin de son bureau avant de revenir gaiement vers lui.

« - Évidemment, ajouta la blonde, dès qu'ils te parlent de modifier ton costume tu m'enlèves tout ça illico presto !

\- Nan mais ch'uis pas bête non plus, protesta-t-il en gonflant les joues.

\- Oh tu sais parfois t'es tellement dans la lune que je me méfie ! »

Elle rit gentiment en allant appuyer sur l'une des joues, avant de l'aider à ranger tant bien que mal son costume dans le sac.

« - Et maintenant jeux vidéos ~

\- Hum... tu es sûre que ton père ne risque pas de débarquer ? hésita-t-il malgré la tentation de la proposition.

\- T'inquiète j'te dis il est en intervention. »

Il n'empêchait que la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait assuré que tout irait bien, il avait bien cru que sa dernière heure avait sonnée quand le paternel était entré dans la chambre. Bon, il était peut-être facilement impressionnable de son côté, mais il avait appris à l'éviter comme la peste depuis l'école primaire, ayant bien compris que le héros n°2 le détestait visiblement de naissance.

Les deux lycéens s'installèrent sur le lit, aussi bordélique que le reste de la chambre : la couverture couleur saumon traînait à moitié par terre et les coussins semblaient avoir sauvagement combattu pendant la nuit. Kuhatsu alluma l'écran de son ordinateur de bureau, le connectant à sa console portable tout en allant remettre l'une des manettes intégrées au kit portatif à Toshinori.

Habitués à jouer ensemble, les deux amis lancèrent l'un de leurs beat-them-all en coopération favori : _Supers smash Vilains_, quatrième édition du titre de jeu vidéo. Lors du lancement le présentateur narratif - ayant une forte ressemblance vocale avec Present Mic par ailleurs - vantait le nombre de héros à débloquer, bien qu'ils passèrent vite l'introduction, ayant déjà pour leur part dévalisé tout le contenu collectionnable.

Au Japon, c'était un des jeux les plus populaires, ayant obtenu les droits pour modéliser en 3D et de façon très fidèle les héros professionnels que l'on voyait au quotidien sur les écrans. On retrouvait certains classiques des générations précédentes tels qu'All Might, Endeavor ou encore Midnight dont le costume avait été largement censuré pour s'adapter au contenu tout public - ce qui n'empêchait pas la plupart de ses attaques d'être diablement sexy. Il figurait également les héros actuels, dont notamment ceux du top 5 : Deku, King BomberKill*, Nejire-chan, Shoto et Gale Force.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur le large choix de héros - et même de quelques vilains connus inclus dans les contenus additionnels - en tapant directement sur les sélections aléatoires pour ensuite enchaîner les niveaux. Chaque lieu modélisait une différente partie du Japon - avec même certains extras de grandes villes internationales. Bref, une grande majorité de fan-service doublé de costumes revisités et d'un bon paquet d'effets spéciaux pour le plaisir des yeux, mais c'était efficace sur les adolescents.

Entre les moments où le brun prenait soudainement un air beaucoup trop concentré pour son âge et ceux où Kuhatsu hurlait des noms de techniques qu'elle connaissait par cœur, le brun remarqua :

« - Au fait, tu ne m'as pas trop parlé de ta première semaine de cours - à part que tu voulais absolument trouver le "héros parfait" avant le festival des sports de Yuei, ajouta-t-il rapidement. »

Elle ne lâcha pas l'écran des yeux en tirant la langue de manière comique avant de lui répondre :

« - Bah y'a pas masse de choses à dire, je vais manger des maths et de la physique à tous les râteliers. J'aime bien la prof principale elle explique bien puis elle se fait pas marcher dessus. D'ailleurs on va devoir décider des délégués d'ici lundi, tu penses te présenter toi ?

\- J'sais pas, ça m'a l'air un peu plus sérieux qu'au collège. »

Et à vrai dire bien qu'il trouvait le rôle intéressant, il avait également envie de se concentrer exclusivement sur les études et obtenir les meilleurs résultats possibles.

« - Bah avec ta tête d'intello tu devrais pourtant, c'est le rôle parfait ! »

Il grommela avec un air blasé à la remarque :

« - Pourquoi tu me poses la question si t'as déjà décidé de la réponse...

\- Pour le plaisir de t'embêter ~ »

Elle lui tira la langue en souriant avant de reporter son attention sur le jeu vidéo, jusqu'à ce que Toshinori ne décide de mettre fin au divertissement en consultant l'heure sur sa montre.

« - Bon je vais rentrer, ou mes parents vont devoir m'attendre pour le repas.

\- Quoi t'as pas envie de rester dîner avec mon père ~ ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Je tiens à la vie. »

Elle ricana avant de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, le saluant de la main alors qu'ils se souhaitaient une bonne fin de week-end.

* * *

*King Bomberkill = Tant que Kacchan ne nous aura toujours pas dit quel nom de héros il veut cet enquiquineur, j'utiliserais celui-là provisoirement, attendez-vous donc à une petite mise à jour du chapitre quand d'autres informations officielles viendront ^^

* * *

**Et voilà ~ Prochain chap on retourne du côté de Yuei avec bien sûr le choix du délégué, vous pouvez toujours faire vos hypothèses sur qui sera élu(e) ^^**


	9. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : L'Ombre qui plane.

Un bel hôpital retapé et abritant une technologie dernier cri se dressait non loin du centre de Musutafu. A l'intérieur, de compétentes équipes de soignants surbookés courraient un peu partout, s'aidant de leurs alters pour gérer au mieux leurs patients. Ils allaient des cas les plus graves et particuliers à la simple grippe saisonnière en passant par une aile entièrement consacrée aux alters qui empoisonnaient la vie de leur propriétaire.

L'héroïne à l'alter de création, brûlée lors de sa dernière patrouille, avait été placée dans l'aile consacrée aux hospitalisations de courte durée. Elle se remettait tranquillement en profitant du soleil qui perçait au travers de la grande fenêtre illuminant sa chambre individuelle. Ses bras étaient bandés jusqu'à l'épaule, et on pouvait dire de même de ses jambes, mais ses blessures n'étaient plus aussi graves depuis qu'un alter de régénération était venu l'aider à cicatriser, il ne restait plus que quelques plaies superficielles déjà en train de se refermer. Avisant la porte de sa chambre en train de s'ouvrir, elle sourit en voyant son mari entrer. Bien que ce soit établi depuis plusieurs années, cela faisait toujours étrange lorsqu'elle devait le présenter comme son conjoint à d'autres alors qu'ils ne portaient pas le même nom de famille. Un choix qui avait concerné directement le passé familial des Todoroki, dont le benjamin avait choisi de prendre un nouveau départ en fondant sa propre famille sur le nom de son épouse.

« - Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »

Il se rapprocha d'elle tandis qu'elle lui prenait la main en souriant doucement.

« - Bien mieux, ne t'en fais pas j'ai été chouchoutée ~ Je suis prête à reprendre le travail dès demain. »

Shoto esquissa un léger sourire ironique.

« - C'est sûr que ça a dû manquer à tes élèves tiens de louper les cours.

\- Ça leur aurait fait bien trop plaisir, mais non j'ai échangé mes heures avec Yamada-sensei, ils vont avoir la surprise d'un cours d'anglais dès lundi matin voilà tout. »

Elle souffla un coup avant de remarquer :

« - Avec leur emploi du temps déjà chargé, je ne peux pas me permettre de reporter des cours à cause de mes patrouilles du week-end. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores l'observa un instant en silence, ce qu'elle finit par remarquer :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Justement... tu ne penses pas que tu devrais peut-être arrêter les patrouilles pour te consacrer pleinement à ton nouveau métier ? »

La brune fronça légèrement les sourcils en le dévisageant, cherchant les pensées profondes derrière l'expression impassible qu'il avait pris pour s'exprimer, comme pour prendre de la distance.

« - Tu penses que... je ne suis pas capable de gérer les deux ? J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, l'explosion est arrivée mais je devais tenter de voir s'il y avait un moyen de l'en empêcher, c'est aussi mon travail. Peut-être plus à temps plein, mais je ne me suis pas mise à rouiller en une semaine. »

Sentant une légère tension s'installer, Shoto secoua la tête.

« - Oublie ça c'était une remarque ridicule. »

Il préféra demeurer silencieux plutôt que d'exposer ses inquiétudes. Ce n'avait pas été la première fois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, mais tout se déroulait toujours si bien et avec une telle complicité qu'il avait presque... oublié ce que cela faisait lorsque ses proches se retrouvaient exposés au danger. Le sentiment d'impuissance face à l'explosion hors de tout contrôle l'avait pris à revers, profitant des habitudes qui s'étaient installées. Il avait balayé toute raison l'espace d'un instant, et même si Shoto tentait de se maîtriser il sentait, quelque part, sa conscience qui y tendait l'oreille peu à peu. Suggérer cela à la jeune femme c'était comme sous-entendre qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ses capacités, et il ne voulait pas partir sur se terrain-là, n'ayant pas envie d'ébranler sa propre confiance en elle.

Sachant qu'il ne lui disait pas tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Momo n'eut pas l'occasion d'insister néanmoins alors que la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau, lui faisant hausser un sourcil quant à cette nouvelle visite. Hanasu étant en cours, elle n'avait pu passer la voir uniquement durant la journée du dimanche, et le reste de sa famille était loin de la ville - d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de les prévenir pour une situation qu'elle jugeait aussi "bénigne".

Elle fut surprise de voir entrer à l'intérieur le commissaire général, Tsukauchi Naomasa. C'était un homme qu'elle avait vu évoluer tout le long de sa carrière. Il était jeune à l'époque où elle n'était qu'une adolescente, mais à présent ses cheveux grisonnants sur les côtés témoignaient de son âge cinquantenaire, malgré qu'il garde toujours une allure fière et énergique dans son costume à quatre épingles. Néanmoins, bien qu'elle soit contente de voir un visage familier, sa présence indiquait que l'affaire qu'ils avaient ouverte samedi était loin d'être anodine.

« - Est-ce que je vous dérange ? demanda-t-il en retirant son borsalino. Je peux repasser plus tard.

\- Non, entrez, lui enjoignit la brune en se redressant un peu mieux sur son lit. »

Il les salua tous deux d'un signe de tête en pénétrant à l'intérieur, avant de prendre d'un ton plus grave.

« - Je pense que vous vous en doutez, mais il s'agissait d'un peu plus qu'un trafic de seconde zone. »

Les deux héros le dévisagèrent en silence, Shoto croisant les bras tout en s'appuyant sur le mur près du lit de Creaty. Le commissaire poursuivit, ayant toute leur attention :

« - Tous ces gens que vous avez libérés sont des personnes qui ont été enlevées au cours du dernier mois. Nous les avons interrogées, et elles ont pour point commun de toutes posséder un alter. Bien que ce soit monnaie courante dans notre société, nous avons trouvé parmi les rares documents ayant été épargnés par l'incendie, un registre qui répertoriait brièvement l'identité de ces personnes, et spécifiait de façon très détaillée leurs alters.

\- C'est encore un trafic sur les alters... soupira Momo. C'est de plus en plus courant... »

Et pourtant les héros s'acharnaient à les démanteler, sachant que ce genre de trafic impliquait la circulation de marchandise humaine à destinée souvent de cobaye, ainsi que de substances illégales. Tous ces réseaux de l'ombre qui gangrenaient la société et semblaient reparaître dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion...

« - A-t-on trouvé l'un des acheteurs potentiels ? relança Shoto.

\- Malheureusement non, soupira le policier. Nous avons bien trouvé un document semblant contenir une adresse d'échange, mais à notre arrivée sur les lieux tout avait été déserté bien entendu. »

Momo soupira, sa déception étant partagée, bien que de façon moins marquée, par les deux autres. Naomasa reprit en conservant son ton sérieux :

« - Il va falloir travailler de concert à nouveau si l'on veut réussir à débusquer la source de ce trafic. »

Le plus important étant de faire tomber l'acheteur à l'origine de tout, n'importe quel vilain pouvait se lancer dans ce type de trafic s'il y avait de l'argent à la clé. Mais le plus important restait de découvrir qui en profitait réellement et à quoi cela lui servait-il.

« - Je vais prendre contact avec d'autres super héros pour les tenir au courant, s'il doit y avoir une opération de grande envergure, vous serez les premiers avisés. Soyez particulièrement attentifs aux kidnappings lors de vos patrouilles, si vous trouvez un nouveau point de stockage, à moins qu'il n'y ait urgence, n'intervenez pas et attendez que nous appelions des renforts. Nous allons ratisser les zones désaffectées, mais ils se sont sans doute déjà délocalisés. »

Hochant la tête, les deux confirmèrent qu'ils le suivaient dans son plan. Avec un sourire plus franc, le commissaire dit avant de s'éclipser :

« - Je vous laisse alors, bon rétablissement Yaoyorozu. »

Elle lui sourit en le regardant sortir et fermer la porte derrière lui, avant d'échanger un regard avec son partenaire. S'ils ne remontaient pas rapidement à la source, la situation pourrait très bien se transformer en cauchemar pour Musutafu, particulièrement si les acheteurs parvenaient à leurs fins, aussi obscures qu'elles puissent être à l'heure actuelle.

...

Le mardi matin, pendant l'intercours suite à un - très long - cours d'histoire, les élèves de la classe A discutaient entre eux, commençant à se connaître un peu suite à une première semaine de rentrée. Ce pourquoi Toshinori fut assez intrigué de voir Kyo se diriger vers lui et s'installer négligemment sur la table à sa droite - celle de Naihatsu. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole depuis le début de l'année, et l'adolescent aux airs de rebelle restait généralement plutôt dans le fond, avec son air renfrogné.

« - Me r'garde pas avec tes yeux de merlan frit je vais pas t'manger. »

Le brun aux yeux verts fit un peu la moue, il ne le regardait pas avec un air si bête que ça... enfin de son avis. Sans se formaliser de le vexer, son interlocuteur poursuivit, mains appuyées sur les genoux comme pour le regarder de plus haut :

« - J'sais qu't'es arrivé 8ème aux examens d'entrée et tout ça mais y'a un truc que j'pige pas quand même : t'as l'air complètement nul. »

Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il aborde ce sujet et en plus de manière aussi abrupte, Toshinori en tomba presque à la renverse tandis que l'adolescent renchérissait :

« - Franchement pour un type classé, t'as rien montré de si extraordinaire que ça en cours, t'étais même carrément inutile en exercice, genre la méduse a tout fait et pourtant elle est plutôt passive.

\- J'ai... »

Sans spécialement lui laisser le temps de se justifier, Toshinori ayant la vague impression d'être jugé au vu du regard acier qui le toisait, Kyo conclut sur le fond de sa pensée :

« - En vrai avoue, t'as triché nan ? Comme la tomate. »

Réagissant immédiatement à la pique comme si elle détectait qu'on parlait d'elle, une certaine rouquine quelques places plus loin protesta :

« - J'ai pas triché arrête à la fin ! Mauvais perdant ! »

Kyo fronça les sourcils sans pour autant rentrer dans le conflit - pour une fois - en ayant l'air d'attendre une réponse un peu plus active que le Toshinori mal à l'aise qu'il avait en face de lui.

« - Mais non c'est pas ça, j'étais pas vraiment...

\- Pas vraiment quoi ? insista lourdement Kyo en ayant l'air de s'impatienter. »

Face à sa rapidité de réponse digne de l'olympiade des escargots - pourtant il cherchait mais, alors qu'il s'en tirait pourtant pas si mal avec les mensonges en règle générale, rien ne lui venait - une tête blonde dont il avait réussi à oublier l'existence - alors qu'il était particulièrement envahissant - poppa dans le dos de Kyo pour clamer sa propre théorie :

« - Mais tu racontes n'iiimporte quoi ! C'est clair qu'il a sûrement un alter super fort et super dangereux comme son père ! C'est sûr qu'il va pas avoir envie de s'en servir s'il peut d'un seul coup tous nous écraser comme des mouches ~ »

Au vu du regard soudainement à la fois sombre - même effrayant - et intéressé du brun, Toshinori se demanda si Naihatsu ne venait pas de considérablement empirer les choses - non en fait il en était même certain.

« - Ah ouais ? Vas-y fais une démonstration. »

Secouant vigoureusement la tête, l'intéressé protesta :

« - Non non non c'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? »

Mais il n'allait jamais le lâcher à la fin ? Et le blondinet à côté qui le regardait les yeux brillants en attendant exactement la même chose n'aidait pas du tout à améliorer la situation. Il fut soulagé d'être sauvé par le gong, ou plutôt, par leur professeur principal qui pénétrait dans la salle.

Le brouhaha constant qui régnait dans la classe s'estompa lorsque Momo entra, intimant aux élèves le silence. Les éléments perturbateurs rejoignirent leurs places - et un certain blond ne semblant pas remarquer qu'elle le voyait très bien déplacer sa table quelques centimètres plus à gauche en direction de Toshinori. Certains élèves observèrent avec curiosité les quelques pansements sur ses bras servant à camoufler les plaies que n'avaient pu cicatriser totalement malgré l'aide d'un alter. Une fois que chacun fut calmé, elle aborda la classe du jour en remarquant :

« - J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon week-end, et que vous avez profité de la semaine précédente pour vous connaître un peu plus les uns les autres. Je m'excuse pour mon absence de la veille et d'avoir dû déplacer les cours à ce mardi. Comme je vous l'avais signalé à la rentrée, ne vous présentez pas pour ce rôle à la légère. Vous aurez non seulement la responsabilité de faire le lien entre les professeurs et la classe, mais la particularité de votre filière est que vous pourriez vous retrouver dans des situations dangereuses ou requérir de l'aide à l'avenir. Avoir un bon délégué vous aidera à y faire face, et, pour la personne qui endossera ce rôle, ce sera aussi une excellente expérience de soutien moral et de maturité. »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire en songeant au délégué de sa classe, à son époque, qui avait toujours su gérer des situations parfois très complexes, et restait un excellent leader, encore à l'heure actuelle. Constatant que sa classe s'était plongée dans un silence de plomb, tous l'écoutant attentivement et avec un soudain sérieux, cela la laissa perplexe.

« - Hum... des volontaires ? »

Eh bien ils étaient soudainement devenus bien sage, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans la classe. Avec un sourire crispé, Momo songea qu'elle venait complètement de les décourager.

« - Ah mais... ne vous en faites pas vous savez, c'est une très bonne expérience pas de quoi se mettre la pression ! »

Pour le coup c'était même elle qui se la mettait toute seule à s'imaginer devoir en choisir un arbitrairement. Les élèves se concertèrent du regard avant qu'à son grand soulagement une main, puis deux autres, ne se lèvent.

« - Parfait, donnez-moi vos noms. »

Elle prit une craie tout en se tournant vers le tableau tandis que les volontaires énonçaient :

« - Kaminari Kizai.

\- Hum... Midoriya Toshinori !

\- Gase Miwaku. »

A l'entente du troisième prénom, un élève s'esclaffa au fond de la salle, dont personne ne doutait de l'identité bien entendu.

« - Attends t'es sérieuse là ? _Toi_ déléguée ? »

La concernée soupira bruyamment avant de toiser l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs du regard.

« - T'as un problème ? J'ferais mieux le taf que toi c'est sûr ! »

Momo soupira en les entendant - encore - se chamailler avant de lâcher :

« - S'il-vous-plaît arrêtez de vous disputer, vous n'êtes plus au collège. »

Les deux se renfrognèrent pendant que la professeure finissait de noter les noms au tableau. Elle se retourna ensuite vers sa classe pour dire :

« - Si c'est tout, nous allons pouvoir procéder aux votes à main levée. »

Certains grimacèrent à l'idée de devoir exposer leur opinion en public - parfois mal perçu par certains - mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas en énonçant, souhaitant en finir rapidement :

« - Gase Miwaku ? »

Sur la vingtaine d'élèves qui composait la classe, trois mains se levèrent, au grand désespoir de la rouquine qui pouvait constater son impopularité - et c'était pas faute de mettre ses "atouts" en avant. Histoire de bien enfoncer le clou, Kyo commenta avec un rictus moqueur, bras croisés et bien calé au fond de sa chaise :

« - Ha ! J'te l'avais dit qu'tu pouvais toujours rêver !

\- On se passera de vos commentaires, Jishin. »

Momo soupira et nota les votes au tableau avant de poursuivre :

« - Midoriya ? »

Sans surprise, Naihatsu bondit presque de sa chaise, les deux bras levés.

« - Moi ! Moi ! Moi !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas compter pour deux Teisoku, même si vous l'espérez très fort.

\- Zut ! »

Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement déçu puisqu'il se rassit sagement avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. S'y attendant moins, Toshinori vit aussi un autre garçon de sa classe se manifester, Metsuretsu Hiro, et aussi le type qui l'avait plongé dans une illusion pendant la quasi-totalité de son épreuve d'héroïsme, la semaine dernière...

« - Moi aussi j'vote pour lui, il a une tête d'intello il va forcément faire le taf. »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ma tête ?_ s'agaça Toshinori. _Je me sens parfaitement normal_. Bon il pouvait parfois se plonger longuement dans ses pensées ou stresser sur ses performances, mais ce n'était pas un argument valable ! Et les tâches de rousseur qui "donnaient l'air timide" non plus, il ne l'était pas, enfin pas plus qu'une personne ordinaire.

Quelques autres élèves se manifestèrent, plus ou moins en accord avec ce qui avait été dit, histoire de l'achever. Plus timidement, une autre main se leva dans les derniers à se manifester : Midori, aussi rouge qu'une tomate, qui devait tenter de se cacher derrière ses serpents. Au total, six votes en sa faveur, ce qui n'était pas si mal même s'il ne savait pas trop d'où ça venait - _à part_ de sa "tête d'intello", comme on le lui rabâchait depuis quelques jours.

« - Et pour Kaminari ? conclut Momo en rajoutant quelques chiffres à la craie. »

À nouveau Naihatsu se manifesta à grand renfort de signes de main, ce qui fit soupirer la brune. Il ne tiendrait jamais en place celui-là...

« - Vous ne pouvez pas voter deux fois...

\- Pourquoi ? Je peux pas choisir moi c'est pas juste ! »

Elle soupira avant de daigner compter son vote pour ne pas entrer dans un débat sur ce qui était "juste" ou pas - et surtout pour qu'il ne lui prenne pas l'idée de retirer son ancien vote en changeant d'avis et lui faisant effacer de multiples fois. Quelques autres dont Kyo se manifestèrent, ce qui les amena à un total de huit votes, quelques-uns s'étant abstenu de voter dans la classe, ne laissant pas vraiment de place au doute quand au résultat.

« - Bien, Kaminari, vous serez donc le délégué, maintenant... »

Elle fut interrompue par une suite de "hip hip hip" et de sifflements tous ne provenant que d'_une seule personne_, un certain blond hyperactif. Elle soupira sans relever, avant de reprendre en appuyant bien sur ses mots :

« - Maintenant, nous allons passer à la suite. »

Sans surprise, ce fut à la déception générale. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas néanmoins, leur demandant de sortir leurs livres d'étude sur les alters. Elle passa ainsi une bonne heure sur les deux qui lui étaient allouées, à reprendre des exemples d'alters connus pour démontrer de quelle manière - réfléchie - les héros concernés avaient développé leurs pouvoirs pour en retirer le maximum de leurs capacités. Malgré le sujet qui aurait dû pourtant être au centre de l'intérêt des aspirants héros, la théorie n'était clairement pas le fort de certains et elle dut en interpeller plus d'un pour les garder impliqués dans son cours. Elle trouvait ça même plus fatiguant que les exercices pratiques où, au moins, tout le monde était attentif.

Une dizaine minutes avant la fin du cours, elle s'interrompit néanmoins - retenant ceux qui se levaient comme pour partir - avant d'annoncer :

« - Pour la semaine prochaine, vous aurez un devoir à me rendre. »

Grand soupir général. Ce qui ne la démonta pas pour autant alors qu'elle poursuivait :

« - Vous vous mettrez par binômes et vous réaliserez un exposé oral de quinze minutes sur le héros de votre choix. J'attends de vous bien entendu que vous utilisiez les méthodes d'analyse que nous avons vu dans ce cours, et que nous verrons également dans les suivants. »

Elle conclut tandis que certains prenaient des notes dans leurs agendas :

« - Je vous laisse les quelques minutes restantes pour vous décider sur les groupes, vous me les donnerez avant de sortir. »

Bien entendu, à la perspective de partir plus tôt, les élèves s'activèrent un peu plus pour se décider. Avisant le blond se tourner vers lui comme un robot au regard laser - et très certainement visant un moyen de rencontrer ses parents - Toshinori fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu en s'empressant de se lever. Il se dirigea directement vers la plus timide de la classe qui se tortillait sur sa chaise.

« - Jatai, ça t'intéresse de faire cet exposé avec moi ? »

Il s'était abstenu d'être trop familier en l'appelant par son nom de famille pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise, mais il semblait que c'était peine perdue. Elle vira vite rouge pivoine par le simple fait qu'on lui adressait la parole, laissant ses petits serpents lui cacher le visage alors qu'elle fixait obstinément le bout de sa table.

« - O-oui je veux bien... si ça ne te dérange pas... »

Il secoua la tête.

« - Bah non, puisque je te le propose. »

Il lui sourit gentiment avant de la laisser tranquille pour récupérer ses affaires, remarquant que son voisin hyperactif était - sans surprise - parti harceler Kizai, qui ne semblait pas vraiment dérangé par son côté fanboy collant puisqu'il accepta.

Le brun de son côté pensait en être débarrassé et filait déjà vers la sortie, lorsque la voix enjouée le fit vite déchanter en survenant dans son dos :

« - Hé Toshi-kun attends-moi ! On mange ensemble à la pause ? »

Il se tourna vers le blond en se passant la main derrière la nuque avec un sourire légèrement crispé.

« - Euh... j'ai pas très faim là tout de suite, t'as qu'à y aller sans moi. »

Il planifiait surtout de rejoindre son amie du département de support, ayant déjà été allègrement collé par le blond la semaine précédente. Bien entendu, son interlocuteur brisa immédiatement ses espoirs de tranquillité :

« - Bah c'pas grave je peux attendre ! »

Eh bien c'était malin maintenant il ne pouvait plus vraiment se trouver une autre excuse ni déclarer qu'il avait juste envie de voir une amie _seul_, sans que ce ne soit blessant ou malpoli.

« - Euh... bon. »

Ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire, il tourna les talons pour sortir des couloirs des salles de classe et se rendre dans la cour intérieure, talonné par le blond qui commençait, comme à son habitude, à faire la conversation tout seul.

« - Hé n'empêche ça intéresse Kyo mais moi aussi j'ai envie de voir ! Fais voir ton alter steuplaît ! »

Ça commençait à devenir limite oppressant toute cette insistance, vivement le prochain exercice héroïque, qu'il y enfile son costume, qu'il puisse réaliser une "démonstration" et avoir la paix de ce côté-là... Il s'arrêta en regardant le blond, cherchant quoi dire pour détourner la conversation - ce n'était pourtant pas difficile avec celui-là - lorsqu'une main se posa sur l'épaule de Naihatsu, une voix l'interpellant :

« - Hey, Teisoku. »

L'adolescent se retourna automatiquement, avant qu'il ne se fige dans son élan et que ses bras ne retombent le long de son corps, complètement hagard. L'instant d'après il partait en sautillant un peu plus loin, absorbé dans une grande conversation animée avec... un arbre. Pour en avoir fait les frais lui-même, Toshinori se doutait de l'identité du propriétaire de l'alter. Il tourna la tête vers le lycéen un peu plus grand que lui de taille, dont les cheveux gris foncé habituellement redressés lorsqu'il vêtait son costume, lui tombaient désormais sur les yeux, cachant en partie les étranges iris améthystes, dénuées de pupille, que le brun trouvait un peu... malaisantes en un sens, lorsqu'il s'y absorbait un peu trop.

« - Hum, merci... Metsuretsu.

\- Y'a pas d'quoi, répondit le deuxième en haussant les épaules, il me donne les oreilles qui sifflent. »

Le brun jeta un coup d'oeil navré au blond toujours absorbé dans sa conversation végétale : il avait l'air de croire dur comme fer qu'il communiquait avec un véritable être humain. Cela le fit rire nerveusement.

« - Je me sentirais presque désolé pour lui.

\- Oh 'faut pas, il est en pleine conversation avec l'un de ses idoles. »

Dit comme ça il était effectivement sans doute ravi... bien que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Le regard se déportant un peu plus loin Toshinori remarqua soudain un adulte qui lui semblait être le professeur principal de la classe B, adossé à l'un des piliers d'acier soutenant les grandes vitres composant essentiellement le bâtiment principal de Yuei, et qui semblait les regarder fixement.

« - Hum... On n'a peut-être pas le droit d'utiliser nos alters comme ça ? »

Il était courant de voir des élèves utiliser leurs alters dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, et c'était toléré tant que cela ne nuisait pas au mobilier ni aux autres lycéens, néanmoins c'était peut-être un peu "borderline" comme comportement.

« - Nan t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il nous regarde.

\- Ah oui ? »

Il fixa en haussant un sourcil le professeur ayant la drôle de particularité d'avoir une longue et épaisse queue animale dans le dos.

« - Toi par contre tu brilles pas par ta discrétion non plus, remarqua sarcastiquement Hiro. »

L'interpellé se passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés avec un sourire crispé.

« - Désolé !

\- C'est rien, ça leur passera de toute façon. »

Toshinori haussa un sourcil, demandant avec curiosité :

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

Son interlocuteur le jaugea en silence pendant quelques secondes, donnant envie à Toshinori de regarder ailleurs tant ces yeux qui le fixaient le dérangeait, avant qu'il ne consentisse à répondre :

« - Si tu veux j'viens pas d'un milieu très "favorable", mon père est une sorte de criminel notoire... »

Sans s'épancher sur son identité, il reprit rapidement :

« - Enfin ça on s'en fout il est derrière les barreaux. Mais bon les autorités ont toujours gardé un "œil" sur moi, pas forcément très discret. Surtout quand mon alter s'est déclaré, t'imagine bien qu'ils se sont monté la tête. »

Il se souvenait même vaguement de l'époque naïve où il croyait que ces gens qui venaient étaient des "amis" de sa famille d'accueil. On pouvait dire qu'il avait vite déchanté en grandissant.

« - 'Fin bon c'est pareil ici, ils vérifient que je fasse pas de connerie et une fois que tout va bien ils me laissent tranquille. Enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine fois que la nature de mes parents reviendra sur la table. »

Il le disait avec un tel ton détaché, comme s'il racontait une anecdote futile, que Toshinori ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire sur le moment.

« - Ah... ça craint. »

Le lycéen lui adressa un léger sourire moqueur.

« - Bah, tu connaîtras jamais ça toi. Avec comme père le n°1 il faudrait vraiment que tu fasses un truc grave pour qu'on t'ait dans le collimateur. »

Le brun plissa légèrement les yeux sans répondre, il ne savait pas si c'était le ton employé - pourtant toujours détaché quoiqu'il tournait un peu sarcastique - mais il avait la vague impression qu'il lui faisait un reproche. Sans se formaliser de l'expression devenue plus fermée, presque méfiante, de son interlocuteur, Hiro lâcha en reprenant un ton naturel.

« - Bref, je vais te laisser maintenant que t'es débarrassé de ton pot de colle, j'vais pas le laisser parler à un arbre toute sa pause déjeuner alors profites-en pour filer. »

Semblant se souvenir de l'existence du blondinet, Toshinori se redressa avant de hocher la tête comme si l'on venait de lui donner un ordre.

« - Hum, oui, t'as raison, encore merci, je crois... »

Il ne savait toujours pas s'il approuvait ou non ce type de méthode, mais une chose était certaine, il n'avait plus personne pour le retenir. Il s'empressa donc de filer retrouver sa meilleure amie, qui devait avoir fini les cours et être en train de l'attendre pour aller manger.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, à la prochaine !**


	10. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Entraide.

Hanasu quitta les dortoirs de l'Alliance Heights, que tous les élèves fréquentaient durant la semaine, profitant de leurs familles le week-end pour la plupart dès que les cours du samedi se finissaient. Elle suivit le chemin de gravillons pour passer entre les haies basses entourant le bâtiment, rejoignant en quelques minutes le bâtiment principal où se déroulaient la plupart des cours.

De tout le trajet la jeune fille ne lâcha pas des yeux la fiche de révisions qu'elle avait entre les mains. Leur professeur de mathématiques avait bien spécifié qu'ils auraient droit, tous les mercredis à la première heure, à un contrôle continu pour s'assurer que personne ne décrochait des cours (et qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte à deux jours des examens trimestriels...). Si ça ne l'affectait pas personnellement puisqu'elle mettait régulièrement ses cours au propre en les résumant, elle en avait vu d'autres s'organiser en catastrophe une séance de tutorat mutuelle la veille au soir.

Absorbée par sa petite relecture, elle ne vit pas spécialement la personne qui se faufilait derrière elle à l'approche de sa classe. Par contre, elle sentit très bien qu'on l'attrapait par la taille et se collait dans son dos, ainsi que les appendices visqueux qui tentaient de se glisser sous son uniforme. Sa réaction fut immédiate et elle se retourna d'un seul coup coller un poing ressemblant plus à une masse de piques gelée dans la figure de ce type. Qu'elle connaissait malheureusement assez bien...

« - Ijosha ! Enlève tes sales pattes de là sale pervers ! »

Les joues rosies par la gêne et la colère, elle fusilla du regard l'un des élèves de sa classe ayant reculé de quelques pas sous l'impact. Un adolescent dont la mutation de son alter avait octroyé trois paires de tentacules poussant en-dessous de ses bras, et qui avait certainement trop traîné dans les sombres recoins du web... Il se passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure éclatée, tout en lâchant d'un ton enjôleur qui l'insupportait :

« - Pff ~ Hana-chan tu es encore plus sexy quand tu te mets en colère ~

\- La ferme, et ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Elle plissa les yeux en l'observant ricaner, tout à fait prête à le transformer en glaçon s'il faisait mine de retenter le coup, tant pis si l'on venait l'ennuyer après.

« - Ne me regarde pas comme ça tu vas me faire fondre ~ »

_Écœurant..._ Sans cacher sa grimace de dédain, elle rangea sa feuille dans son sac à bandoulière - ceci lui ayant passé l'envie de réviser - tout en grommelant :

« - Lâche-moi la grappe tu veux... »

Sans bien savoir pourquoi spécifiquement elle - enfin si, les formes généreuses devaient sûrement y être pour quelque chose - il n'arrêtait pas de la harceler depuis le début de l'année. Pas qu'il n'ait pas ennuyé d'autres filles - et garçons, autant être équitable tant qu'à faire - de la classe, mais il lui paraissait particulièrement audacieux à son égard. Et ça lui donnait juste envie de lui faire goûter au zéro absolu. Quand elle saurait faire ça.

Soufflant pour faire diminuer sa rogne, elle tourna les talons pour se rendre dans sa salle. De son côté, l'homme-poulpe ne semblait pas plus gêné que cela par l'animosité qu'il lui inspirait. Il recoiffa tranquillement ses mèches de la même teinte violette que ses tentacules vers l'arrière de son crâne tout en essuyant le mince filet de sang qui lui coulait sur le menton du pouce.

Les élèves s'installèrent peu à peu à leurs places respectives - certains à des endroits stratégiques très éloignés de certains éléments en particulier... - sous le regard acéré du professeur à tête de corbeau debout derrière son bureau. Tout le monde était installé et certains en train de grappiller quelques dernières secondes de révisions - qui ne les sauveraient pas - , alors qu'il restait toujours une place vide parmi le premier rang, que ceux à proximité fixaient avec un air blasé.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes la porte finit tout de même par s'ouvrir à la volée sur un adolescent à bout de souffle. Il se redressa en ravalant la salive qui s'était accumulée suite à l'effort, se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux châtain tandis que le professeur lâchait l'air blasé :

« - 5 minutes de retard Zen'chi, vous vous améliorez.

\- Je suis désolé Tokoyami-sensei ! »

Le lycéen s'inclina platement avant de filer vers sa place non sans afficher un air penaud. Il fallait dire que, depuis la rentrée, il n'avait pas réussi à arriver à l'heure à un seul cours, même ceux qui ne commençaient pas le matin. À présent que le dernier élève était présent, le professeur enjoignit à tous les adolescents de ranger leurs affaires, d'un ton fatidique, avant de sortir les copies d'évaluation à leur grand désespoir. À droite de Hanasu, un garçon à la chevelure platine se pencha vers elle pour murmurer d'un ton exagérément sombre et apocalyptique :

« - Et le corbeau déploiera ses ailes de la mort, plongeant le monde dans un désespoir sans fin... »

Elle sourit pendant que l'autre se replaçait correctement en pouffant, s'amusant un peu moins lorsqu'il lut les premières lignes du sujet. À l'inverse de sa voisine qui décapuchonnait déjà son stylo pour commencer à couvrir de calculs son brouillon. Le silence s'installa dans la salle alors qu'on n'entendait plus que les élèves qui griffonnaient, et les pas lourds du professeur retournant vers son bureau.

Dans les rangs du fond, collé au mur, un garçon à la particularité d'avoir deux longues cornes recourbées lui perçant le front, fixait sa feuille avec angoisse. On ne pouvait pas dire que les mathématiques soient son fort, loin de là même, et avoir attendu le dernier moment pour s'y mettre n'avait sans doute pas été l'idée du siècle non plus. Maintenant il pouvait bien se gratter la tête aussi fort qu'il le voulait, dispersant un peu plus les mèches noires ébouriffées qui se débattaient entre ses cornes, ça ne l'avançait pas plus.

Ajoutant un soupir au concert qui s'échappait déjà de sa bouche, il finit par griffonner une tentative de calcul, essayant de se rappeler la méthode vue en cours. Pourtant il n'arrivait qu'à la mélanger à d'autres techniques, aboutissant à un résultat totalement incohérent, étant incapable de mettre un sens à la suite de chiffres et de lettres qui s'embourbait à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Fusillant l'exercice du regard comme si cela allait changer quelque chose, il serra la feuille entre ses doigts en la froissant légèrement et se retenant de la rouler en boule pour la balancer au loin. Ça ne ferait pas monter sa note et la satisfaction qu'il en retirerait serait bien mince comparée à la frustration actuelle. Absorbé par l'agacement de sa propre incompétence, il sursauta lorsque la pauvre évaluation prit soudainement feu entre ses mains, la lâchant par réflexe, celle-ci disparaissant en fumée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un petit tas de cendres sur le bureau.

Bien entendu, aucun de ses camarades n'avait raté la scène étant donné qu'une combustion spontanée avait tôt fait d'attirer tous les regards. Quelques rires perturbèrent la classe, ponctué de quelques commentaires à voix basse sur la "performance". Mortifié, l'adolescent releva le regard vers son professeur en s'excusant :

« - D-désolé... »

Soupirant, l'homme à tête d'oiseau récupéra un sujet pour lui redonner.

« - Faites plus attention Tenma. »

Rougissant de honte, le lycéen ne pipa mot en se réabsorbant dans l'évaluation, veillant bien à ne pas se laisser aller cette fois. Pour autant il ne brilla pas vraiment lors du contrôle, rendant pour sa part une feuille à moitié blanche qui serait sans doute la porte ouverte pour devoir recevoir des cours supplémentaires. Il soupira en ayant du mal à se concentrer sur le cours qui reprenait, fixant de temps à autres sa main comme si elle allait à nouveau se mettre à brûler toute seule.

Alors que la sonnerie marquait l'heure de la pause, il se leva pour quitter la salle de classe, sachant qu'il serait sans doute en retard pour le cours suivant, mais ça lui était un peu égal pour l'instant. Il quitta le bâtiment principal pour rebrousser chemin vers Heights Alliance, désertée à ces heures-ci. Sans entrer directement dans le bâtiment, il prit sur la droite pour rejoindre le gymnase Gamma, bâtisse qui ne payait pas de mince vu de l'extérieur mais dont l'intérieur était à la fois immense... et vide, conçu pour être aisément modelée par Cementoss qui l'adaptait aux besoins des aspirants héros.

Enfin, ce que l'adolescent appréciait particulièrement dans cet endroit, était qu'il y avait rarement du monde par ici, en cette période de l'année en tout cas, ce qui rendait la salle spacieuse et plate, le genre de lieu où il ne laissait pas de traces. Fermant les yeux, masquant ses iris rouge sang, le garçon expira longuement, dans le but de détendre tous ses muscles et évacuer la tension accumulée, paumes vers l'avant.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour constater la gigantesque tornade de flammes qui venaient de s'échapper de son corps, agitant ses mèches en même temps qu'elle tourbillonnait pour se dissiper, ne laissant qu'une légère trace noircie sur le sol. Cela faisait du bien de se relâcher, et en même temps il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir irrité face au spectacle.

« - Stupide alter incontrôlable... grogna-t-il en tirant un peu sur les manches de son uniforme. »

Ça l'insupportait que malgré tous les efforts du monde, il lui échappait encore par moment, le mettant dans des situations parfois bien plus gênantes qu'un simple contrôle brûlé en classe.

« - Hé je ne t'avais jamais vu faire ça lors des exercices héroïques, c'est assez impressionnant ~ commenta une voix féminine dans son dos. »

Il sursauta avant de se retourner vivement, constatant non loin de la porte d'entrée du gymnase que s'y tenait une adolescente dont les longs cheveux blancs lui descendaient jusque sous sa taille. Il ne connaissait pas très bien ses camarades de classe, ne s'étant pas trop mélangé en préférant rester dans son coin, et il se sentit plutôt embarrassé d'être surpris ici.

« - Euh... »

Il ne trouvait pas vraiment quoi dire et bugua ainsi un instant qui ne sembla pas gêner la lycéenne aux iris azur. Elle se rapprocha en commentant avec un sourire amical :

« - Pas étonnant que tu aies fini 6e à l'examen d'entrée avec ce genre de puissance ! »

Il tiqua un peu lorsqu'elle mentionna l'examen d'entrée avant de l'identifier et esquisser un sourire ironique :

« - Dit celle qui a fini 2ème...

\- C'est presque pareil ! Tu viens souvent ici ? »

_Et toi tu suis souvent les gens entre les cours ?_ songea-t-il en n'ayant pas vraiment envie de répondre. Il finit quand même par dire après l'avoir fixée quelques secondes :

« - Je relâche juste la tension.

\- Aha oui j'ai vu ça ~ »

Il esquissa une moue vexée en songeant au contrôle avant de lâcher un peu plus irrité :

« - Si t'es en train de louper le cours suivant pour te moquer c'est pas la peine. »

Elle le regarda en silence avant d'agiter plus nerveusement les mains.

« - Ah non non c'est pas ça du tout je me demandais juste où t'allais comme ça tout le temps. »

Bon il fallait dire que ça avait dû se remarquer étant donné qu'il s'éclipsait assez souvent que ce soit des dortoirs ou des cours lorsqu'il se sentait pas loin "d'exploser". Il finit tout de même par admettre :

« - J'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion d'utiliser mon alter... alors je m'y exerce un peu. »

Loin de chez lui, c'était le seul moment où il pouvait enfin relâcher la tension et tenter de comprendre mieux son alter. Ce qui parfois le laissait perplexe quand à son choix d'intégrer Yuei quand il constatait à quel point il avait des difficultés à tenir son pouvoir en laisse.

« - Je peux t'y aider si tu veux ! proposa spontanément l'adolescente. »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« - Hein... euh non c'est pas une bonne idée. »

Il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'on se retrouve deux jours plus tard à lui demander pourquoi l'une des élèves avait disparue et qu'il ne restait plus qu'un petit tas de cendres dans le gymnase gamma. Elle insista néanmoins avec énergie :

« - Mais si regarde, j'ai l'alter parfait pour ça ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle exposa sa main paume vers le haut avant d'y matérialiser une petite étoile de glace, la faisant grossir petit à petit, le laissant observer un instant avant qu'elle ne la laisse s'effondrer en glace pilée tout en appuyant :

« - Tu vois je peux parfaitement contrer ton pouvoir en cas de problème ! »

Il hésita un peu alors qu'elle s'essuyait sa main humidifiée sur un bord de sa jupe.

« - Je sais pas...

\- Allez y'a qu'en pouvant pratiquer librement que tu pourras t'améliorer ! Ce serait dingue que tu puisses utiliser ce genre de tornade de feu ou je ne sais quoi d'autre de manière contrôlée ! »

Il devait bien admettre que lui aussi aimerait bien pouvoir en faire quelque chose de moins... destructeur que ce qu'il possédait à l'heure actuelle. Puis c'était certain qu'il progresserait sans doute plus vite que lui tout seul avec ses balbutiements d'alter digne d'un enfant en bas âge.

« - Tu ne diras rien aux profs hein ? »

Il veillait toujours à se retenir au maximum lors des exercices, ça altérait considérablement ses performances mais il craignait surtout d'être exclu si l'on le jugeait dangereux pour les autres. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner à la vie d'un lycéen lambda et regarder tous les autres bénéficier de leurs alters quand il devait se battre avec le sien pour qu'il reste sage et caché.

« - T'inquiète motus et bouche cousue ! On est dans la même classe 'faut se serrer les coudes nan ? assura la jeune fille poings vers le haut. »

Il sourit légèrement, devant bien avouer que sa motivation devenait contagieuse, avant de finir par céder :

« - Pourquoi pas alors hum... Yaoyorozu c'est ça ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler Hanasu ça me va aussi ! »

Bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée, il hocha légèrement la tête.

« - D'accord bah... appelle-moi aussi Kasei dans ce cas.

\- Ça marche alors ! La prochaine fois que tu viens ici en-dehors des cours tu me le dis hein ? Je vais réfléchir à des exercices qui pourraient t'aider ! »

Il hocha la tête, encore un peu gêné mais appréciant également que quelqu'un soit au courant et en même temps ne le juge pas sur son manque de contrôle digne d'un enfant de quatre ans. Mais puisqu'ils parlaient de cours...

« - On devrait y retourner non ? Je collectionne bien assez de remarques sur mes retards... »

Même si ça n'atteignait pas le niveau de celui qui était toujours en retard, Zen'chi Kyusai... il se demandait comment est-ce qu'il faisait son coup celui-là. Le pire c'est que, l'ayant comme voisin de chambre à Heights Alliance, il l'entendait se lever très tôt le matin. Pourtant il semblait toujours finir par se préparer en catastrophe. Hanasu hocha la tête, avant qu'ils ne quittent le lieu d'entraînement pour retourner vers le bâtiment principal, se pressant un peu pour ne pas accumuler encore plus de retard qu'ils n'en avaient déjà, l'intercours étant sans doute fini depuis plusieurs minutes.

...

Vers la fin de la journée, dans les dortoirs de la classe 1-A, quelques binômes s'étaient rassemblés dans la salle commune pour travailler sur leur exposé. Assis sur le canapé, Midori et Toshinori avaient sortis quelques feuilles de brouillon et un ordinateur portable pour entamer leurs recherches. En tailleur, le brun remarqua en même temps qu'il extirpait un vieux calepin de son sac :

« - Mon père prend tout le temps des notes sur les super-héros qu'il admire ou qu'il rencontre, je me suis dit que ça pourrait servir alors je les ai récupérées. Il faudrait juste qu'on se décide sur quel héros on se focalise pour notre exposé ! »

Il la regarda pendant que la fille à la chevelure de serpents hochait simplement la tête, ne tenant pas beaucoup la conversation comme d'habitude. Il la relança en demandant :

« - Il n'y a pas un héros que tu aimes particulièrement ou plus que les autres ? »

Elle sembla hésiter, rougissant alors qu'un léger sourire lui étirait les lèvres tandis qu'elle admettait :

« - Il y en a bien un oui... »

Il patienta en attendant qu'elle se décide à s'exprimer, Midori finissant par céder :

« - J'aime beaucoup Sun Eater à vrai dire... »

Toshinori la fixa un instant sans parvenir à faire le lien entre le nom de héros et la personne à qui il pourrait bien appartenir, avant qu'il ne réalise soudain :

« - Ah ce n'est pas le héros qui s'est retiré y'a... je sais pas moi... dix ans ? Ça fait longtemps en tout cas ! »

Et même si parfois ils en entendaient encore parler dans certains documentaires notamment, on prononçait de moins en moins son nom. Tout en rougissant la lycéenne se sentit paniquer légèrement :

« - Ah euh... peut-être que Yaoyorozu-sensei veut qu'on ne parle que des héros actifs ? Ce n'était pas une bonne idée désolée ! »

Le brun secoua la tête avant de lui sourire gentiment :

« - Non au contraire, ça permettra de mentionner un héros moins populaire que les autres ne connaîtront peut-être même pas ! »

Surtout qu'il se doutait que la plupart des élèves choisiraient leur héros préféré parmi le top de popularité. Il demanda néanmoins avec curiosité :

« - C'est drôle quand même que tu le mentionnes, je me souvenais même pas de son existence, d'où tu le connais ? »

Plus rouge qu'une pivoine, Midori se mit obstinément à fixer ses pieds, le visage caché par les petits serpents s'agitant autours de sa tête, tout en répondant avec embarras :

« - E-en fait je viens de la préfecture de Hyogo... Je l'ai déjà rencontré et... et c'est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire c'est tellement dommage que plus personne ne semble s'en souvenir ! »

Il sourit face à l'admiration de la jeune fille qui ne pouvait visiblement pas être totalement étouffée par sa timidité maladive.

« - Aha message reçu on va faire en sorte que toute la classe le connaisse alors ~ »

Une paire d'iris jaunes ayant l'air de se sentir coupable le fixèrent spontanément entre deux corps reptiliens.

« - J-je ne voulais pas te l'imposer !

\- T'en fais pas, ça me dérange pas de découvrir de nouveaux héros, même à la retraite ! »

Midori sourit légèrement, appréciant qu'on prête autant d'attention à son héros favori, pendant que Toshinori commençait à farfouiller dans les vieilles notes de son père. De son côté la jeune fille n'eut pas de mal à trouver sur l'ordinateur portable tous les sites fiables qui répertoriaient des informations sur le sujet. Ils eurent tôt fait par la suite de rassembler leurs informations et commencer à donner une structure à l'exposé. S'il était plus difficile d'analyser son alter par rapport aux cours reçus comme le demandait leur professeure, avec les vidéos qu'ils pouvaient trouver dans les méandres d'Internet, et les propres connaissances de la lycéenne, ils avaient de bonnes sources sur lesquelles se baser. Leur plan décidé, ils convinrent de se retrouver le samedi après-midi, dès les cours terminés, pour trier ce qu'ils avaient à disposition et le mettre au propre.

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent ensuite pour que chacun rejoigne respectivement sa chambre. Midori rentra donc de son côté dans la petite pièce au mobilier tout simple, qu'elle avait égayé avec des tas de tableaux qui couvraient les murs. En effet, son petit hobby personnel concernait surtout la peinture, et même si elle était bien trop timide pour oser montrer ses œuvres à qui que ce soit, elle chérissait ces petits moments de tranquillité où elle pouvait se consacrer à sa passion.

S'approchant d'une toile entamée représentant un reptile dont le modèle était purement issu de ses cheveux vivants, elle récupéra son matériel pour reprendre l'ouvrage. Bien qu'elle n'ajouta pas beaucoup de coups de pinceau, fixant avec frustration sa palette de couleur où le bleu était depuis longtemps réduit à l'état de vague teinte diluée. Elle aurait dû en racheter après les cours, mais ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête après l'exposé.

Avisant l'heure affichée sur l'écran de son réveil, petite boîte noire siégeant près de son futon, elle remarqua qu'il ne lui restait qu'une petite heure devant elle avant le couvre-feu. Le magasin de ville qui l'intéressait se trouvant à vingt bonnes minutes d'ici à pied, si elle se dépêchait elle aurait sans doute le temps d'en racheter avant que quelqu'un ne puisse la gronder sur le sujet.

Attrapant un sac à dos fort coloré, elle quitta donc sa chambre et traversa les dortoirs, le pas pressé, pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Le soleil déclinait déjà au loin en colorant le ciel de magnifiques couleurs rose et rouge qui la tinrent absorbée quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne se secoue intérieurement et ne parte d'un bond pas en direction de la ville.

Après avoir traversé l'étendue boisée bordant Yuei, Midori arriva finalement en vue des premières boutiques. Elle dépassa ces rues ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait, avant de trouver le magasin qui l'intéressait, spécialisé en peinture justement. Elle entra rapidement à l'intérieur, se sachant proche de l'heure de fermeture, pour vite se décider sur son choix et s'excuser auprès du vendeur, bien qu'il connaisse bien la lycéenne pour la voir passer régulièrement dès qu'elle avait besoin de matériel.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, la jeune fille ressortit en recomptant son argent, avant de ranger le tout dans son porte-monnaie qu'elle glissa dans son sac. Elle allait reprendre la direction du lycée lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller :

« - Hey ma jolie, tu te promènes ? »

Elle se retourna un peu décontenancée par l'appellation, et se sentant déjà rougir, ce qui l'agaçait un peu tant son corps réagissait au quart de tour. Néanmoins, son "accroche" la perturbait, peu habituée à ce qu'on la qualifie de "jolie". Qui aimait les tomates à tête de serpents ? Elle avisa donc un jeune homme plus âgé qu'elle de quelques années qui s'approchait.

« - Bah alors t'es muette ? Tu pourrais me saluer au moins. »

Bon, ce n'était qu'un gars qui traînait dans le coin et qui devait aborder tout simulacre de fille qu'il croisait, pas de quoi se faire des films. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de mourir d'embarras juste parce qu'elle se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation. Elle promena le regard sur les alentours qui étaient bien entendu soudainement déserts, à croire que c'était toujours pour ce genre de scènes que les figurants disparaissaient.

« - Eh bien t'es toute rouge, commenta le type, je te plais c'est ça ~ ? »

_Absolument pas !_ songea-t-elle très très fort sans pour autant que ses lèvres ne se descellent. Bien entendu, elle se sentit rougir de plus belle, et balbutia pour tenter de s'en débarrasser :

« - J-je dois rentrer, au revoir...

\- Ah tu me suggères un rendez-vous alors ~ ? »

Est-ce qu'il pouvait arrêter d'interpréter ce qu'elle faisait comme il le voulait au juste ?! Agacée mais incapable de manifester autre chose qu'un embarras profond, Midori décida de tourner les talons sans répondre pour retourner vers le lycée.

« - Attends un peu, sois pas si pressée, susurra-t-il en la rattrapant par le bras. »

Elle se figea avant de se mordre la lèvre en tentant d'exiger :

« - L-lâche-moi s'il-te-plaît...

\- Oh, on se tutoie déjà ? Comme c'est mignon ~ »

Mais c'était lui qui avait commencé en plus ! Elle n'en pouvait plus de sa manière de détourner chaque chose comme si elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'avis autre que le sien. Avec un effort d'affirmation de soi surhumain (à son avis), la jeune fille lâcha en élevant un peu la voix :

« - Je ne suis pas intéressée, laisse-moi maintenant ! »

Il fit un peu la moue avant de superbement l'ignorer, poursuivant sans lâcher son bras :

« - Allez je t'offre un verre, je suis sympa tu vois ? »

Elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il mettrait dedans tiens. Et maintenant elle avait presque envie de pleurer de ne pas parvenir à s'en débarrasser, sachant que d'exprimer ses refus lui coûtait déjà tous les efforts du monde.

« - Elle t'a dit de la laisser tranquille je crois. »

Avec un sursaut qui pour une fois fut partagé, tant par Midori que par le pot de colle qui tentait une approche minable à son encontre, une main se posa sur le bras du type. L'instant d'après elle le lui serrait si fort qu'il était bien contraint de lâcher sa victime, puis d'un mouvement on l'envoya soudain valdinguer avec une remarque pleine de force dans la voix :

« - On ne harcèle pas les gens comme ça c'est un comportement de minable ! »

Se réceptionnant douloureusement sur le dos, autant dire que le traînard ne tarda pas à se lever pour filer sans demander son reste. De son côté Midori fixa bouche bée la personne qui venait de lui porter secours : une femme aux courbes prononcées qui arborait une singulière peau rosée s'accordant avec ses cheveux tout aussi colorés. L'identifiant facilement malgré qu'elle soit en tenue de ville, la lycéenne clama directement son nom d'héroïne :

« - P-Pinkie ?! »

Avec un large sourire, l'héroïne rit un peu à son effarement.

« - Hééé oui c'est bien moi ! Enfin, Kirishima Mina quand je ne suis pas en service, enchantée ! On dit que les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer ce type qui t'ennuyait et j'ai horreur de ça ~ »

Elle parlait avec un drôle d'enthousiasme et même une certaine excitation, alors qu'elle qualifiait quelque chose qu'elle exécrait. S'inclinant soudainement, Midori s'exclama les joues toujours en feu :

« - M-merci beaucoup pour votre aide ! »

Sans se départir de son sourire, Mina agita la main pour lui faire signe que ce n'était rien et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi être aussi formelle.

« - Ouh la la ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je raccompagnais juste ma fille sur le chemin, je t'ai aidée au passage c'est normal ! »

_Sa fille ?_ Midori se redressa, avant de remarquer une seconde personne, un peu plus âgée qu'elle, arborant une opulente tignasse noire. Ce n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un qu'on oubliait facilement, portant un débardeur signé "wild" et un pantalon déchiré. Elle ne l'avait pas du tout remarquée et bafouilla de plus belle :

« - P-pardon, bonsoir ! »

La deuxième lui adressa un sourire amical, tandis que sa mère demandait :

« - Tu dois être de Yuei toi aussi non ? »

L'adolescente la fixa quelques secondes, se demandant comment elle avait fait le lien alors qu'elle ne portait même pas l'uniforme, l'ayant troqué contre une jupe bleue et un tee-shirt à manche longues décoré d'une fleur rose qu'elle avait peinte elle-même sur le tissu. Voyant son incompréhension, Mina questionna en souriant :

« - Ah je me suis trompée ? J'avais assumé puisqu'on ne se trouve pas bien loin du lycée !

\- N-non c'est bien ça, la détrompa la jeune fille en secouant la tête.

\- Bon parfait alors, Tsuyoi pourra te raccompagner sur le chemin, comme ça, tu seras tranquille ! »

D'autant plus que la nuit était tombée, et qu'il faisait désormais de plus en plus sombre entre les bâtiments. La brune légèrement en retrait hocha la tête en remarquant :

« - Ouais puis ça me fera de la compagnie sur le trajet. »

Couleur pivoine, leur interlocutrice s'inclina de plus belle.

« - Ben... m-merci beaucoup alors ! »

Elle n'avait pas envie de déranger, mais si c'était sur son trajet, alors ça la rassurait toujours un peu plus de ne pas se retrouver à marcher toute seule dans le noir.

« - Aucun souci. »

Tsuyoi échangea un sourire avec sa mère, alors que celle-ci lançait énergiquement :

« - Très bien alors je retourne à la maison moi, on se revoit ce week-end Tsuyoi ! »

Midori l'observa s'éloigner en agitant les mains, ayant encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il lui paraissait tellement improbable de croiser comme ça l'une des héroïnes les plus populaires du Japon, bien qu'elle sache qu'il y avait plus d'un enfant qui avait suivi les pas de ses parents, certains très célèbres, à Yuei. Parfois elle se sentait même un peu transparente, elle qui n'avait aucun antécédent aussi grandiose.

Suite au départ de la femme toute rose, un petit silence s'installa entre les deux lycéennes restées au beau milieu de la rue. Engageant la conversation, Tsuyoi demanda tout en commençant à reprendre la route de Yuei :

« - Alors en quelle classe est-ce que tu es toi ? Et comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

\- J-je suis en seconde A, je m'appelle Jatai Midori..., répondit-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de contenir ses rougissements et sa voix qui tremblait.

\- T'es toute nouvelle alors ! Moi je suis en terminale B, plus qu'un an à tirer avant le diplôme ~ »

Avec un regard admiratif, son interlocutrice demanda :

« - Oh t-tu dois bientôt pouvoir être une héroïne à temps plein alors... ç-ça ne te rend pas nerveuse ?

\- Pas du tout ! J'attends ça depuis trop longtemps ! »

_Quelle chance_... Pour sa part, la jeune fille ne se voyait pas du tout devenir quelqu'un qui figurerait ensuite sur tous les écrans (si elle ne devenait pas juste l'héroïne la plus détestée du Japon) et devrait porter secours sans jamais faillir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait en cas de grande catastrophe ? Rien qu'à cette idée elle ne se sentait pas prête du tout ! Constatant son air stressé, la brune sourit en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens, lui donnant un aspect sauvage.

« - Te bile pas tu sais ton tour viendra en temps voulu ! T'as le temps d'apprendre et de savoir faire face aux situations d'urgence, c'est pas pour rien que Yuei est la meilleure école de héros du Japon quand même, ils savent enseigner ! »

Bon et ils ne récoltaient que les meilleurs éléments aussi, ça jouait un peu. Midori hocha légèrement la tête, à demi-convaincue, pendant que son aînée renchérissait :

« - Puis si jamais t'as besoin d'aide ou d'un conseil, tu peux m'demander hein, c'est aussi à ça que ça sert les classes supérieures ! »

L'adolescente hocha la tête avec reconnaissance, bien qu'elle se doute qu'elle n'oserait sans doute jamais aller déranger ses aînés. Rien que d'y penser elle se replongeait dans l'embarras. Tsuyoi lui fit la conversation encore un petit moment, expliquant un peu comment s'était passés ses premiers mois à Yuei - encore une belle galère au niveau des cours, mais elle excellait visiblement pour tout ce qui relevait des exercices pratiques. Elles finirent ensuite par atteindre les dortoirs, ce sur quoi la brune la quitta en clamant :

« - Bon bah à la prochaine Midori-chan ! C'était sympa de discuter j'espère qu'on se recroisera ! »

Bien que de "discussion" elle avait sans doute un peu monologué toute seule, son interlocutrice tentant tant bien que mal de lui fournir des réponses, mais n'arrivant que rarement à s'exprimer plus d'une phrase ou deux. La lycéenne sourit néanmoins légèrement en observant son aînée s'éloigner, elle ne l'avait pas trop fait se sentir mal à l'aise malgré sa timidité, et ça lui faisait plutôt plaisir d'avoir pu parler un peu avec une nouvelle personne. Sachant que dans la classe les seules personnes avec qui elle échangeait un peu étaient Toshinori depuis l'exercice pratique, et Naihatsu qui bavardait de toute façon avec tout le monde - même Kyo ne lui échappait pas, et pourtant il ne brûlait pas d'amour à son encontre.

Ses joues commençant enfin à reprendre une teinte normale, Midori rentra à l'intérieur du dortoir, lâchant un petit soupir soulagé en retrouvant sa chambre. Enfin un lieu calme et sécuritaire où elle pouvait se sentir pleinement à l'aise. C'est que s'exprimer auprès de tant de personnes différentes, cela lui donnait toujours l'impression de courir un marathon. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de tenter de s'affirmer parfois ! Mais il fallait croire qu'elle ne se détacherait pas de sitôt de cette impression d'être ridicule ou de déranger.

Rangeant son matériel fraîchement acheté à sa place, la jeune fille s'empressa de se mettre au lit, comptant ne pas être trop fatiguée pour entamer la journée du lendemain. Après tout, si d'autres y arrivaient, avec des efforts elle pourrait bien devenir une héroïne elle aussi... peut-être.


	11. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Les Meilleurs Éléments.

Lors de la pause déjeuner du jeudi midi, la plupart des élèves de la classe A avaient enfilé leur costume en vue de l'exercice pratique qui débuterait dans un petit quart d'heure. Midori s'était assise sur un banc de la cour intérieure, un peu à l'écart de ses autres camarades, en attendant que le cours débute. Absorbée dans la contemplation de deux de ses serpents qui semblaient se battre en duel devant son nez, elle sursauta lorsqu'une voix enjouée retentit dans son dos :

« - Bah alors Midori-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule dans ton coin ? »

Tous ses serpents se dressant sur sa tête, l'adolescente se retourna vivement pour reconnaître la lycéenne qui l'avait raccompagnée la veille, après sa mauvaise rencontre avec un type collant qui traînait dans une ruelle.

« - Kirishima-sempaï ? »

Son interlocutrice éclata de rire.

« - Ouh la, pas la peine d'être aussi polie, Tsuyoi ça ira très bien. Alors c'est ça ton costume ? Il est chouette ! »

Rougissant, Midori hocha timidement la tête. Il fallait dire qu'elle l'aimait bien aussi, le fait de s'être tournée vers le style greco-romain lui ayant permis en quelque sorte de se sentir plus en phase avec la créature mythologique très similaire à son alter : Méduse. Le côté "gladiatrice" lui donnait un peu plus confiance en elle également, ou en tout cas en ses capacités de combat, quand elle s'imaginait comme faisant partie de ces légendaires combattants.

« - M-merci... c'est pas trop cliché peut-être ?

\- Pff te soucie pas de ça, tu sais y'a plein de costumes dont les héros n'ont pas présenté des références très subtiles ! Toi ça va bien avec ton alter, limite je ne te verrais pas sans quelque chose d'autre sur les épaules. »

Se transformant rapidement en pivoine face au compliment, Midori se retrouva vite sans voix sous la mine amusée de Tsuyoi. Elles furent soudain interrompues dans leur échange par une exclamation enjouée :

« - Kirishima Tsuyoi c'est ça ? »

Les deux filles tournèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble vers un certain blondinet qui se dirigeait énergiquement vers elles, ou en tout cas vers la brune. Celle-ci avait l'air un peu plus sage dans son uniforme scolaire que dans ses habits de tous les jours, si l'on excluait le fait qu'elle ne mette pas de cravate en laissant le col à demi-ouvert. Elle sourit au garçon tout en demandant :

« - Yup c'est moi ! Tu es qui ?

\- Teisoku Naihatsu ! C'est génial tu fais partie du top-trio de Yuei non ? »

Semblant apprécier d'être reconnue, elle se frotta légèrement le nez par fierté avant de lâcher en conservant une certaine modestie :

« - C'est vrai, enfin, on est trois quand même ! Enchantée Naihatsu-kun ! »

Le blond afficha une mine surexcitée tandis que de son côté Midori observait plutôt l'adolescente avec un certain effarement.

« - Euh... quoi ? C'est vrai ? »

Elle ne savait même pas qu'il y avait un "top trio" à Yuei, ni ce que ça signifiait en soit. Ce à quoi Naihatsu, en tout bon fanboy qu'il était, s'empressa d'éclairer sa lanterne :

« - Ouais ! Ce sont les trois éléments les plus prometteurs de Yuei, les plus puissants aspirants héros du Japon, et probablement ceux qui se classeront dans le top des héros pros à l'avenir ! »

Autant dire que la jeune fille en resta médusée, ayant l'impression qu'on lui parlait de personnes venant d'une autre planète d'un seul coup.

« - Euh...

\- Oui alors, c'est très joli sur papier ça, commenta Tsuyoi, mais il y a d'autres lycées de super-héros qui ont de très bons éléments ~ »

Bien que, la réputation de Yuei n'étant plus à refaire, on considérait par extension ses meilleurs élèves comme les meilleurs éléments du Japon. Le blond ne s'enthousiasma pas moins malgré sa tentative de freinage, demandant :

«- Fais-voir ton alter ! »

Elle sourit un peu avant de secouer la tête.

« - Ça ne servirait pas à grand chose sans un combat. Mais peut-être à l'occasion si t'es sage ~

\- Je suis toujours très sage ! »

Elle rit un peu à son enthousiasme, avant de tourner la tête vers la lycéenne restée silencieuse.

« - Bon, votre professeure arrive je vais vous laisser, on se voit plus tard Midori-chan ! »

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main en s'éloignant pendant que l'adolescente aux cheveux reptiliens hochait nerveusement la tête.

« - O-oui, hum... à plus tard Tsuyoi-sempaï ! »

Toujours plus rougissante, elle reporta son attention sur Yaoyorozu qui s'approchait d'eux en comptant les élèves.

« - Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons prendre le bus, direction la zone d'entraînement Omega ! »

Ils entendirent Kizai soupirer lourdement, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant compte tenu de son alter. Le terrain Omega ressemblait à une gigantesque forêt, sans l'ombre d'une machine à l'horizon. Un cauchemar pour quelqu'un qui basait toutes ses techniques sur les circuits électroniques.

La classe se dirigea vers l'un des bus qui servaient à atteindre plus rapidement les lieux clés de Yuei éloignés les uns des autres. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de voyage, ils atteignirent l'enceinte cloisonnée où se trouvait l'épaisse forêt, percée en son centre de hautes roches agglutinées les unes aux autres. Un peu plus en périphérie se trouvait une tour, destinée à l'observation de l'exercice des élèves pour les professeurs.

Une fois que tout le monde fut descendu du bus, Yaoyorozu énonça en plaçant les poings sur ses hanches :

« - Aujourd'hui sera un exercice en seulement deux équipes, vous serez plus nombreux que d'habitude ! Le concept est assez simple, vous formerez deux camps : les héros, et les vilains, chacun de vous aura une "base" à chaque extrémité du terrain Gamma. Pour gagner, il vous faudra répondre à l'un ou l'autre de ces objectifs :  
• Pour les "vilains", mettre hors jeu ou capturer celui ou celle qui sera le leader du groupe des héros.  
• Pour les "héros", libérer l'otage détenu par les vilains et l'amener dans une zone "sûre" que je vous indiquerais. Otage qui bien entendu ne pourra pas se défendre, il ou elle jouera le rôle d'un civil. »

Rapidement une main se leva parmi le groupe d'élèves, Kizai demandant d'un air complètement blasé :

« - J'peux faire l'otage ? J'vais servir à rien t'façon. »

Momo esquissa un sourire amusé en secouant la tête.

« - Non, cela vous fera une bonne expérience de ne pas être sur un terrain qui vous avantage. L'otage sera... Hishigata Kiyoi. »

L'interpellée l'observa de ses grandes iris opale, semblant soudain se réveiller alors qu'elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille.

« - Euh... moi ? D'accord... »

La jeune fille se mura à nouveau dans son silence sans que Momo ne fasse plus de commentaires. À vrai dire, elle avait un peu de mal à comprendre cette élève, qui avait été recommandée pour Yuei pourtant, mais qui n'utilisait son alter que le strict minimum. Si elle pouvait même ne pas manifester le moindre pouvoir pendant tout un exercice, elle sautait sur cette occasion. Pour le peu de fois où la professeur avait réussi à discuter avec elle, elle n'était pas vraiment parvenue à en obtenir une explication claire. Généralement l'adolescente restait silencieuse ou s'excusait en attendant impatiemment qu'on la libère. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour la débloquer, mais en attendant elle pouvait tout aussi bien tenir ce rôle passif, puisqu'elle n'allait de toute façon pas retenir grand chose de la leçon si elle ne mettait pas en pratique son alter.

« - En ce qui concerne les équipes, vous allez vous répartir comme ceci. Team "héros" : Teisoku Naihatsu, Midoriya Toshinori, Kaminari Kizai, Gase Miwaku... »

Elle cita ainsi spontanément plusieurs autres élèves jusqu'à obtenir une équipe de dix, avant de passer à la seconde équipe :

« - Team "vilains" : Jishin Kyo, Metsuretsu Hiro, Jinkotsu Seiki, Jatai Midori... »

Elle poursuivit les noms jusqu'à avoir les neuf autres élèves, qui manifestèrent plus ou moins d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'être le côté des "méchants". L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs dont l'alter provoquait des séismes sembla bien motivé d'un seul coup, fixant Toshinori du regard qui se sentit soudainement comme une proie.

« - Bien j'vais enfin pouvoir voir ce que tu vaux ! T'as intérêt à te donner à fond ! »

La cible de son attention se sentit bien moins à l'aise d'un seul coup, il ne le lâcherait pas avant qu'il ne lui ait vraiment fait une "démonstration" celui-là...

« - À présent, poursuivit Momo sans se soucier de l'interruption, l'équipe des "héros" va devoir se choisir un leader dont l'équipe des "vilains" n'aura pas connaissance. De son côté, l'équipe des vilains va se rendre à sa base et devra choisir la place de son otage ainsi que définir son organisation. »

Elle remit des cartes à chaque élève, avant que les deux équipes ne se rendent chacune à son "Q.G." respectif pour débuter l'exercice. La base ressemblait à un petit bâtiment épuré, jurant au milieu des arbres, bien qu'il ne contienne - au grand dam de Kizai - pas l'ombre d'un outil technologique. Alors qu'ils se concertaient sur qui désigner en tant que leader, Naihatsu s'exclama :

« - On n'a qu'à mettre Toshi-kun, fils du n°1, leader n°1 ! »

L'intéressé secoua vivement la tête en objectant :

« - Ça n'a rien à voir. Puis moi je pencherais plutôt pour Gase. »

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouges haussa un sourcil face à ce choix, ne se souvenant pas être particulièrement proche du garçon.

« - Pourquoi moi ?

\- Si j'ai bien cerné ton alter, il te permet de "charmer" tes adversaires pas vrai ?

\- Ouais 'fin, aussi longtemps qu'ils gardent leur attention sur moi.

\- S'ils essaient de te mettre hors-jeu, tu pourras toujours les retourner les uns contre les autres.

\- Bah écoute, si tout le monde est d'accord, ça me dérange pas. Mais vous avez intérêt à pas me laisser me faire démolir par Kyo ! »

Elle avait comme qui dirait l'intuition que s'il croisait son chemin, il n'hésiterait pas vraiment à attaquer à grande échelle, ayant sans doute encore en travers de la gorge le coup de charme de la dernière fois...

« - Moi j'suis d'accord, clama Naihatsu, puis t'as l'air plutôt du genre à aimer donner des ordres !

\- C'est quoi ce jugement ?! s'offusqua la concernée.

\- Mais euh... c'est important de savoir diriger ! »

Les autres se rangèrent globalement de leur avis et Miwaku reprit plus sérieusement :

« - Bon alors, je pense qu'il pourrait être intéressant d'exploiter le fait qu'ils ne savent pas qui de nous est le leader, pour tenter de les induire en erreur. »

Toshinori hocha la tête en ajoutant également :

« - Il faudrait aussi qu'on prévoit de quelle manière contrer leurs alters, ou on risque d'avoir du mal à atteindre l'objectif. »

S'il y avait bien un enseignement qu'il avait pu tirer des manies de son père, c'était que mieux on connaissait ses alliés et ennemis, plus on augmentait ses chances de réussite. Surtout qu'ils avaient de plutôt gros morceaux en face, entre l'un qui n'allait pas se gêner pour détruire massivement le paysage, un autre qui pouvait vous mettre hors jeu d'un regard, sans oublier Midori qui pourrait s'avérer très dangereuse si elle s'y mettait.

« - Déjà, on sait que Kyo va te foncer dessus ! commenta Naihatsu en regardant le brun d'un air amusé.

\- Ouais je crois que c'est bien parti pour... »

Il soupira alors que Miwaku approuvait du chef :

« - C'est clair connaissant cette tête de cochon... Il brille pas par son esprit d'équipe par contre, alors je pense que tu pourrais essayer de l'écarter.

\- Voire si t'arrives à le mettre hors jeu, ce serait parfait, renchérit à son tour Kizai. J'pense pas que la prof va le réprimander s'il fait des dégâts cette fois, on risque de vite se faire submerger s'il s'en mêle. »

Compte tenu de l'étendue de son champ d'action, et du fait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait voler aux dernières nouvelles, un éboulement pourrait bien leur coûter plusieurs membres de l'équipe d'un seul coup.

« - Kaminari, désigna Miwaku, tu pourrais essayer de t'occuper de l'otage pendant que nous, on fait front commun. Ils connaissent ton alter et ils savent que tu ne peux rien en faire dans un endroit pareil, ils se méfieront moins de toi si tu passes par derrière. Avec les autres on fera front commun pour tenter de les attirer à l'extérieur pendant que Midoriya éloigne Kyo, et peut-être d'autres qui croiront qu'il est le leader. »

Ils hochèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble, avant que Toshinori n'ajoute :

« - Il faudra se méfier de Metsuretsu aussi, si l'un de nous croise son regard il va faire un beau voyage. Si l'un de nous finit comme ça, le seul moyen d'en sortir - en tout cas à ma connaissance - c'est la douleur et c'est pas franchement très agréable. »

Il se souvenait encore de la belle et douloureuse bosse qu'il s'était récolté la semaine dernière. Ils se concertèrent encore un certain temps sur les alters de leurs adversaires et de quelle manière optimiser au mieux leur formation, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Momo ne clame au travers d'un haut parleur :

« - Début de l'épreuve ! »

Échangeant un regard, les dix élèves commencèrent à se diriger vers la base des vilains indiquée sur leur carte. Ils veillaient à ne pas se précipiter, et deux d'entre eux se détachèrent sécuriser le chemin qui menait à la "zone sûre", afin que Kizai puisse y ramener l'otage sans se faire courser par les vilains. De son côté, dès qu'ils eurent en aperçu leurs premiers ennemis, Toshinori commença à s'éloigner de son côté pour tenter de retrouver Kyo. Ce fut sans compter son pot de colle officiel qu'il entendit s'exprimer dans son dos.

« - Hé attends Toshi-kun je viens avec toi ! »

Toshinori se retourna vers lui en hésitant un peu, se demandant s'il était préférable d'être deux, ou si le blond ne serait pas plus utile dans l'autre équipe. Le voyant l'observer sans rien dire, Naihatsu ajouta avec ferveur :

« - T'inquiète je te jure que je serais pas un boulet ! »

Un peu décontenancé par les propos utilisé, le brun l'observa interrogativement.

« - Un boulet ? »

Il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu comme ça. Enfin, il n'aimait pas trop l'entendre l'appeler à longueur de journée pour faire ami-ami, mais il savait aussi que son alter pouvait être très avantageux s'il avait l'occasion de se rapprocher de l'ennemi. Le blond lui sourit à la fois gentiment et, de manière imperceptible, tristement.

« - Bah, je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas beaucoup tu sais, je suis pas idiot non plus. »

Un peu déconcerté, Toshinori amorça de nier :

« - Non, enfin c'est pas...

\- Hé c'est pas grave tu sais, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde ! »

Le brun l'observa sans rien dire. Bon il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup tenté de répondre à toute l'énergie qu'il mettait pour tenter de se rapprocher de lui, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il l'interpréterait de cette manière. Il le trouvait collant, mais pas détestable non plus... quoique, sa manière de le fuir pour privilégier les discussions avec d'autres personnes ne devait pas laisser imaginer grand chose d'autre non plus.

« - Bref ! reprit le blond pour briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé. Je pense que c'est mieux d'être à deux sur celui-là : plus vite on le neutralise et plus vite on pourra rejoindre les autres pour les aider face au reste de l'équipe ennemie ! Avec mon alter je devrais pouvoir le maintenir au moins dix minutes dans mon ralentissement avant de devoir le relâcher, peut-être même plus si j'insiste. Ça nous laissera le temps de retourner vers eux et prendre les "vilains" en tenaille ! »

Considérant l'option, le brun finit par hocher la tête.

« - Ouais, on profite qu'il va se focaliser sur moi, et toi tu l'attaques dans son angle mort ?

\- C'est ça ! »

Naihatsu esquissa un sourire ravi alors qu'ils confirmaient leur stratégie. Ne restait plus qu'à retrouver l'adolescent aux airs de rebelle, bien que quelque chose lui disait qu'ils n'auraient sans doute pas de mal à le repérer. Et en effet il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de voir l'individu en question qui s'éloignait de sa propre base, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un avec son air renfrogné habituel. Rien que de le voir Toshinori en eut des frissons, il avait vraiment l'air de le vouloir son duel...

Pendant que le blond restait en retrait, Toshinori sortit du couvert des fossés pour se redresser et se placer bien en évidence pour Kyo. Bien entendu dès que le garçon l'aperçut, il amorça immédiatement une posture d'attaque en arborant un rictus sadique. N'attendant pas qu'il commence à faire vibrer ses bras, l'aspirant héros s'élança vers son ennemi tout en appuyant bien sur ses pieds dans sa course.

Dès lors, les mécanismes camouflés dans les bottes à clips de son costume, prirent le relais pour l'assister dans sa propulsion. S'étant longuement entraîné à les utiliser avant l'épreuve des examens d'entrée, Toshinori n'eut aucun mal à augmenter considérablement sa vitesse.

Pendant que le sol commençait à s'effondrer en cône sous ses pieds, il attendit le dernier moment pour bondir, réalisant un saut bien plus grand qu'un être humain ordinaire. Joignant les mains, il les rassembla au-dessus de sa tête pour se préparer à frapper, contraignant Kyo à s'interrompre pour reculer et ne pas se faire toucher. Dès qu'il toucha le sol, ses gants renforcés s'actionnèrent pour augmenter la pression et par conséquent la puissance de son attaque, achevant de faire s'effondrer dans la crevasse l'endroit où se trouvait l'adolescent au costume aux airs militaires quelques instants plus tôt.

Prenant appui dans l'impact de son attaque ratée, Toshinori se décala hors de portée de la zone qui s'affaissait sur elle-même, et surtout hors de portée de la main de Kyo qui passait tout juste à quelques centimètres de son visage. Et vu la vibration qui remontait dans le bras de l'adolescent, s'il avait réussi à prendre contact avec son corps il l'aurait sans doute senti passer.

Veillant à s'éloigner hors de portée, cela n'arrangeait pas pour autant le brun qui, vu l'éclat de satisfaction qui passa dans le regard acier de son adversaire, se doutait qu'il serait tout autant désavantagé en se battant à distance. Avec un soupir frustré, Toshinori avisa le terrain sur les côtés, cherchant un moyen de s'en servir contre son ennemi. Pourtant, difficile d'obtenir quoique ce soit qui pourrait faire office d'obstacle, de couverture ou d'arme dans les parages. En déployant tout le potentiel de son alter, sans se soucier des dégâts causés aux alentours, Kyo devenait presque intouchable, destructeur tant à distance qu'au corps-à-corps. Son seul point faible devait résider dans les attaques aériennes, et malheureusement cela ne faisait pas partie des facultés du brun, qui regrettait presque de ne pas avoir un jet-pack intégré à sa tenue.

Serrant les dents lorsqu'il vit une nouvelle vague terrestre se diriger vers lui en déracinant les arbres sur son passage, Toshinori prit appui sur l'un des troncs s'effondrant pour prendre de la hauteur. Une fois en l'air, il frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, l'appareillage sur ses mains provoquant une puissante onde dirigée droit vers le garçon aux cheveux en pétards. Loin de se démonter, Kyo esquissa un rictus moqueur avant de simplement diriger l'une de ses mains dans sa direction, et ce fut le moment où le brun réalisa qu'il avait fait l'erreur de croire que ces vibrations ne pouvaient affecter uniquement des matériaux solides.

« - Prends ça ! »

Sa tentative se retrouvant balayée par une suite d'ondes bien plus puissantes accompagnées d'un son strident, Toshinori se prit l'air devenu une arme en pleine face, se faisant éjecter plus loin. Se réceptionnant douloureusement sur le dos, il se força à passer outre pour se redresser, sachant que son adversaire allait directement enchaîner sans lui laisser un instant de répit et l'ensevelir sous des tonnes de terre.

Heureusement pour lui, ce fut le moment que choisit Naihatsu pour saisir l'occasion d'intervenir. Surgissant de l'ombre des arbres, bien camouflé par son costume en couleurs sombres tel un négatif de photographie, il se précipita vers l'aspirant héros aux cheveux noirs. Lorsqu'il pensa parvenir à le toucher néanmoins, il fut surpris de sa réactivité alors que Kyo lui attrapait soudainement le bras au vol, évitant tout contact avec ses doigts, avant de profiter de l'élan du blond pour le faire valser par-dessus son épaule et l'envoyer valdinguer par terre. Une prise dont sa victime n'eut pas le temps de se remettre qu'il plaquait ses mains au sol. La terre se souleva comme si elle était prise d'un haut-le-cœur, s'effondrant sous l'adolescent à l'alter de ralentissement qui finit littéralement au fond du trou.

N'ayant tout de même pas la cruauté de l'enterrer vivant, Kyo stoppa son attaque ici, étant de toute façon très vite occupé par Toshinori qui avait profité de la confusion pour s'approcher. Il fut néanmoins lui aussi pris au dépourvu par les capacités en combat rapproché de l'adolescent, qui esquiva sans mal les tentatives grossières du brun, lui plaquant sa paume au milieu du torse.

Se prenant l'onde de vibrations de plein fouet, Toshinori crut bien que tous ses os étaient en train de s'entrechoquer les uns les autres, et fut pour le coup bien heureux de posséder un costume matelassé et un gilet capable d'absorber les chocs. Il ne remercierait sans doute jamais assez Kuhatsu pour penser à ce genre de situation désagréable...

Repoussé par le coup, il recula de plusieurs pas, plié en deux par la douleur et son estomac qui se soulevait en lui envoyant un goût de bile dans la bouche. Du coin de l'œil néanmoins, il nota que l'adolescent à l'alter de séisme secouait un peu son bras tout en pliant ses doigts comme pour se débarrasser de fourmillements, il ne devait donc pas pouvoir enchaîner autant impunément...

Se ressaisissant un peu, il misa de nouveau sur la vitesse de ses jambes mécaniques pour passer vivement à côté de son adversaire. Cette fois il ne chercha pas à le combattre, se laissant plutôt tomber dans la crevasse créée précédemment, se réceptionnant un genou à terre avant de tendre la main à son camarade coincé en bas.

« - Allez viens ! »

Le blond la saisit sans hésiter, et Toshinori réalisa un nouveau saut en entraînant cette fois son coéquipier, et le tirant hors du trou. Il lui glissa ensuite alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'ennemi :

« - Je pense que lorsqu'il utilise trop son alter, ça gêne ses bras, à cause des vibrations j'imagine... Je vais essayer de le faire encore enchaîner quelques attaques, et tu pourras tenter d'en profiter pour l'avoir, ses mouvements devraient être plus restreints.

\- Ça marche ! »

Ils se séparèrent d'un hochement de tête et le brun tenta à nouveau de se rapprocher. Il ne comptait pas risquer le corps-à-corps - il en avait bien assez fait les frais comme ça - mais se rapprocher pour ré-essayer une onde de choc ne lui paraissait pas irréalisable.

Il attendit que Kyo enclenche une de ses attaques pour foncer à nouveau vers lui. A quelques mètres, il frappa dans le vide pour provoquer une compression de l'air qui fusa vers son adversaire. Étant donné son manque de précision, le "vilain" n'eut pas trop de mal à l'esquiver, ripostant lui aussi par la vibration de l'air. Toshinori avait néanmoins noté que ses techniques étaient moins dévastatrices et d'une moins grande échelle, lorsqu'il faisait cela, il se jeta donc sur le côté pour l'esquiver.

Pour ne pas lui laisser de répit, le brun fit ensuite mine de se rapprocher au corps-à-corps, bien qu'au dernier moment il profite de la vitesse octroyée par son appui mécanique pour reculer vivement et laisser le jeune homme frapper du vide. Il s'éloigna ensuite, en ligne droite, pour l'inciter à provoquer un nouveau séisme, timing dont profita Naihatsu pour retenter de son côté.

Comme l'avait prévu Toshinori, si Kyo avait de superbes réflexes, ses bras ne suivirent pas le mouvement cette fois. Le blond se jetant sur lui, il plaqua ses deux mains sur son torse pour être sûr d'être en contact avec lui avant d'activer son alter. Dès lors, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs s'en retrouva fortement ralenti, si bien qu'on le croirait immobile.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Toshinori rejoignit son coéquipier en s'essuyant le front d'avoir couru de partout.

« - Eh bien c'était pas de la tarte... »

Et encore, il se doutait que l'adolescent s'était retenu étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas de véritables "ennemis", n'ayant jamais essayé de les ensevelir vivants, ni de leur briser complètement les os, mais il n'espérait franchement pas jamais le croiser en tant que véritable adversaire celui-là.

« - Enfin ! s'écria également Naihatsu en se redressant comme un ressort. Rejoignons les autres maintenant ! »

Toshinori approuva du chef, tous deux se dirigeant vers l'endroit où se battait encore leur équipe...

Du côté de la "team vilains", leur organisation était un peu douteuse, s'étant dispersés en coursant chacun un peu leur "héros" ennemi, cela laissait leur base assez vulnérable, en tout cas en apparence. Miwaku tenait sous son contrôle plusieurs de leurs ennemis, et même si régulièrement certains se réveillaient en tentant à nouveau d'attaquer leurs vrais adversaires, dès que leur attention revenait sur la rouquine ils retombaient sous son joug. Un choix de leader terrible pour le coup, il allait falloir s'organiser s'ils voulaient réussir à l'avoir...

Profitant de la cohue, Kizai se faufila donc vers la base en tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Pourtant il aurait pu avoir un alter d'invisibilité tiens, qu'il serait passé tout aussi bien. Réprimant son excitation, il ouvrit la porte du bâtiment représentant la base des "méchants". Il était nettement plus grand que leur propre pseudo-Q.G., il allait devoir chercher un peu.

Machinalement il se dirigea vers l'escalier, essayant de rester le plus silencieux possible. S'il y avait quelqu'un avec l'otage - et c'était bien ce qu'il craignait le plus bien que c'était l'option la plus probable - il se situait sans doute à l'étage, près d'un endroit où il aurait une vue d'ensemble sur la situation extérieure. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'une des pièces de l'étage, il grimaça en constatant qui se trouvait à l'intérieur : Metsuretsu Hiro, sans doute une des pires options sur lesquelles il aurait pu tomber. Un seul raté et cela sonnait directement l'échec total de sa tentative.

Avant que l'autre ne puisse le calculer, il baissa immédiatement le regard pour fixer les pieds de l'adolescent. Si un jour on lui avait dit que c'était si difficile de ne pas regarder quelqu'un en face... ils auraient dû avoir Midori dans l'équipe tiens. Serrant sa prise sur le bâton ramassé à l'extérieur qui lui faisait office d'arme de fortune, Kizai tenta une première attaque un peu maladroite, faisant appel à toute sa concentration pour ne pas relever la tête.

De son côté Hiro cherchait bien évidemment à croiser son regard, mais comprenant que son adversaire avait l'air bien résolu à ne pas se laisser avoir aussi bêtement, se servit plutôt de l'élan du garçon pour le pousser et le déséquilibrer. Se rattrapant de justesse, Kizai se retourna sans quitter les pieds de l'ennemi des yeux. S'il relevait trop la tête, il prenait le risque de se faire happer dans une illusion par mégarde. Il ne pouvait donc que se fier à son mouvement de jambes pour tenter de prédire ses actions, ce qui était loin d'être évident, mais pas impossible non plus. Il n'avait pas affaire à un excellent combattant de corps-à-corps, il le sentait, et il possédait même une pseudo arme de fortune, il pouvait le faire !

Fort de cette détermination - et veillant bien à ne pas se déconcentrer non plus - Kizai retenta à nouveau une attaque. Suivant les pieds de Hiro, il se décala en même temps que celui-ci, réussissant à l'empêcher d'esquiver bien qu'il frappe totalement à l'aveuglette. À la résistance et au grognement qui suivit, il se douta qu'il avait réussi à toucher quelque chose.

Ce combat devait paraître bien ridicule à tout intervenant extérieur tout de même, et Kiyoi, respectant sagement son rôle d'otage dans un coin de la pièce, les observait se battre en silence. L'un balayait fébrilement l'air de son bâton en touchant quelque chose de temps à autres, et l'autre tentait de happer son regard tout en bougeant pour éviter "l'arme".

Sachant qu'il n'arriverait à rien en continuant ainsi, son adversaire pouvant toujours lui échapper et qui l'aurait certainement à l'usure - il suffisait de la moindre hésitation - Kizai changea de stratégie. Il commençait à un peu mieux cerner les mouvements pas très adroits de son adversaire, s'il réussissait à le prendre par surprise, et le neutraliser face contre terre, il vaincrait.

Alors qu'il entamait un mouvement maladroit, il modifia sa posture au dernier moment, courant et pivotant sur lui-même, surveillant toujours les pieds de son adversaire, pour passer dans son dos. Là il le poussa brutalement en cherchant à le faire tomber, lorsque soudainement quelqu'un lui rentra dedans en le forçant à interrompre son attaque. Identifiant celle à l'origine de son échec, il protesta avec confusion :

« - Maieuh Kiyoi t'es censée être un otage ! »

Il remarqua alors l'air totalement ailleurs de la jeune fille dont les longs cheveux argents cascadaient bien en-dessous de sa taille. Elle n'était clairement pas maîtresse d'elle-même, ce qui le fit râler d'autant plus en comprenant la situation :

« - Mais c'est pas juste ! »

Avec deux adversaires il n'allait jamais y arriver là, il fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus ! Hiro ricana en écartant les bras l'air faussement navré.

« - C'est "méchant" oui, je suis un vilain après tout ~

\- C'est de la triche ! »

Irrité, il oublia quelques secondes sa concentration, faisant l'erreur de lancer un regard noir à son adversaire, qui lui renvoya bien entendu un large sourire. L'instant d'après le décor avait disparu et il se trouvait complètement ailleurs.

À l'extérieur de la base, Miwaku avait bien compris qu'après avoir vu Kizai rentrer, s'il mettait autant de temps, c'est qu'il avait sans doute rencontré des problèmes. Et autant dire que c'était comme envoyer un sans-alter dans la gueule du loup. Après avoir fait l'inventaire de ses camarades de classe, le loup s'avérait ne pas être bien facile à passer non plus. Autant dire que le camp ennemi avait choisi un alter aussi pénible que le sien en tant que dernier rempart...

Elle commençait à réfléchir à qui pourrait bien faire l'affaire en tant qu'adversaire de Hiro, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il y en avait - encore - un qui s'était défait de son alter et tentait visiblement de l'attaquer avec un os lui sortant de l'avant-bras. _Dégoûtant_, songea-t-elle.

« - Jinkotsu, arrête-toi deux minutes ! »

Docile, le garçon aux cheveux blancs se figea en la regardant avec le genre de fascination que seul son alter pouvait provoquer. Grâce à lui, ils avaient réussi à neutraliser plusieurs "vilains" en les forçant à se laisser faire, mais gérer autant de monde à la fois n'était pas de tout repos et elle avait plus d'une fois failli se faire prendre à revers, heureusement qu'elle n'était pas toute seule sur ce coup-là.

Apercevant Toshinori et Naihatsu au loin, elle déduisit qu'ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser de Kyo - et un parasite de moins, un - et se dirigea rapidement vers eux en leur faisant signe. Dès qu'elle parvint à leur niveau elle s'exclama :

« - Vous tombez bien ! Rendez-vous à l'intérieur récupérer Hishigata pendant qu'on en finit ici ! »

Les deux hochèrent la tête en se dirigeant vers la base en courant. À deux - voire trois s'ils parvenaient à sortir celui piégé à l'intérieur de sa transe - ils devraient parvenir à maîtriser Hiro sans trop d'encombres. Il devenait tout de suite moins efficace lorsqu'il s'agissait de gérer plusieurs adversaires...

Les deux comparses déboulèrent donc à l'étage, les deux veillant bien à ne pas croiser le regard de Hiro qui grimaça de son côté en constatant qu'il en avait deux de plus à affronter. Toshinori s'élança le premier en comptant sur sa vitesse pour l'envoyer à terre, bien qu'il dut freiner subitement lorsque Kizai servit littéralement de bouclier humain à celui qui le manipulait.

Pour le réveiller, le brun frappa modérément le garçon sur la tête, le faisant atterrir en se frottant le crâne et ébouriffant ses mèches bleu foncé.

« - Aïeuuuuh... rah j'me suis fais avoir ? »

Il grommela un peu alors que Toshinori s'excusait d'avoir dû le frapper, pendant que de son côté Naihatsu tentait d'attaquer lui aussi. Ce fut néanmoins le moment que choisit son alter pour lui faire savoir que les minutes s'écoulaient : ses propres mouvements commencèrent peu à peu à ralentir. Occasion que saisit immédiatement son adversaire pour se déplacer dans son champ de vision, et le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

Pendant qu'il était occupé néanmoins, Toshinori et Kizai lui sautèrent dans le dos pour le mettre à terre, s'assurant qu'il reste face contre le sol. Le garçon à l'alter contrôlant les machines se positionnant mieux pour pouvoir le maîtriser seul, le brun partit réveiller son camarade piégé. Ce dernier secoua la tête comme s'il sortait d'un drôle de rêve, avant de grimacer en comprenant la situation, expliquant :

« - Je pense que j'ai relâché mon alter... »

Ce qui voulait donc dire un Kyo libre dans la nature... Faisant la moue, Toshinori se tourna vers Kizai :

« - Tu le maintiens pendant qu'on escorte "l'otage" ?

\- Ouaip allez-y et traînez pas ! »

Kiyoi leur emboîtant le pas, les deux membres de la "team héros" s'empressèrent de descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers, comptant bien courir vers la zone sûre, sachant qu'elle n'était pas à la porte d'à côté non plus...

Du côté de Miwaku, celle-ci était plutôt satisfaite du travail de maîtrise des "vilains", ainsi que de voir ses trois camarades sortir de la base en hâte : ils ne devraient plus tarder à pouvoir crier victoire. Son sourire s'effaça néanmoins lorsqu'elle aperçut plus loin Kyo qui courait vers eux, l'air pour le moins d'une humeur massacrante. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui lancer un ordre tant qu'il était focalisé sur elle, lorsque ses bottes à talons hauts se changèrent soudainement en pierre.

« - Que... ?! »

Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'elle prit peur à l'idée que la métamorphose n'aille plus loin que cet élément de son costume, mais fut soulagée de constater que non. Soulagement qui ne dura pas longtemps lorsqu'elle comprit l'étendue de son erreur : elle s'était laissée distraire par Midori, qui avait certainement attendu une occasion planquée quelque part avec son miroir, et laissé donc la porte ouverte à Kyo pour agir.

Relevant la tête, elle retint sa respiration en voyant l'adolescent qui lui fonçait dessus, bien trop près pour qu'elle ait le temps de formuler un ordre. Fermant les yeux en désespoir de cause, elle tenta de se protéger des bras en s'attendant clairement à recevoir un coup, rentrant la tête dans les épaules, bien que ce fut un poids qui la fit basculer en arrière en brisant ses bottes fragilisées par une pierre friable.

L'instant d'après son adversaire était à califourchon sur elle, la bloquant de son poids et lui plaquant la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de pouvoir utiliser son alter. Il la foudroyait littéralement du regard, et pourtant elle s'autorisa à laisser la tension provoquée par la frayeur qu'elle s'était faite redescendre d'un cran en constatant qu'il n'avait essayé ni de la frapper ni de lui faire subir les dégâts de son alter, se contentant de la neutraliser. Alors qu'elle aurait été prête à parier qu'il allait la démolir en le voyant lui foncer dessus avec son regard enragé habituel.

« - L'exercice est terminé, la team des vilains a gagné ! clama Momo au travers de son mégaphone. »

Autant dire que l'équipe perdante ne put pas s'empêcher d'afficher une profonde déception, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas été à grand chose de réussir : ayant libéré l'otage qui n'était même plus très loin de l'arrivée au moment de prononcer la sentence. Enfin presque tous, sauf Naihatsu qui encore une fois s'extasiait sur les performances de ses adversaires :

« - Kyo t'es trop balèze en fait, t'paies pas de mine comme ça ! Midori-chan t'as complètement retourné la situation ~ Hiro tu... »

Chacun fut enfin libéré de l'alter ou de la prise d'un autre, pour que les élèves se rassemblent tous au même endroit. Miwaku abandonna le cadavre de ses bottes à demi réduites en poussière pour marcher pieds nus sur le sol plutôt désagréable, rejointe par Midori, toute rouge alors qu'elle bafouillait :

« - J-je suis désolée pour ton costume... »

La rouquine lui sourit, bien qu'elle l'ait encore un peu en travers de la gorge de s'être faite avoir.

« - T'inquiète pas pour ça, je les ferais refaire puis, il faut avouer que c'était bien joué ! »

La jeune fille qu'elle n'avait pas vu de tout l'exercice avait bien choisi son moment pour intervenir... et renverser complètement la situation en faveur de son groupe. Kyo profita également de la situation pour commenter d'un ton moqueur :

« - Ben tiens Miwaku t'as rapetissé ~ »

Elle grogna en constatant qu'il ne se privait pas du fait qu'elle ne soit plus juchée sur talons pour la regarder de haut.

« - Tss tais-toi toi ! »

Bon elle ne trouvait rien de plus cinglant à répliquer, et se sentait un peu pathétique en soi, mais n'osait pas non plus le provoquer plus d'un seul coup. Brr elle en tremblait encore tiens, le sentiment qu'avait provoqué en elle le fait de voir quelqu'un d'enragé foncer sur elle ne lui avait pas évoqué de très bons souvenirs. Elle soupira en rejoignant le reste de la classe s'étant rassemblé autour de leur professeure, pour écouter le point qu'elle avait à leur faire sur l'exercice.

« - Vous vous êtes tous bien débrouillés, pour preuve que cela ne s'est joué qu'à un rien. Il faut tout de même noter que, du côté de la "team vilains", un meilleur travail d'équipe vous aurait aidé à mieux gérer vos adversaires. »

Évidemment la plupart des regards se tournèrent vers Kyo qui, comme toujours, était parti de son côté avec pour seule idée en tête d'aller voir ce que valait Toshinori. Et comme toujours le concerné n'avait pas l'air de s'en vouloir beaucoup. Retenant un soupir, Momo finit par conclure :

« - J'aurais une annonce à vous faire la semaine prochaine, n'oubliez pas vos exposés non plus. Sur ce, s'il n'y a pas de questions, retournons au bus et rentrons au bâtiment principal. »

Le groupe rebroussa chemin pour quitter le terrain gamma, certains plus excités que d'autres par rapport au déroulement de l'exercice. Pendant que Momo les observait prendre la tête, elle songea que les prochaines semaines n'allaient pas être de tous repos pour certains d'entre eux...

* * *

**Parfois quand j'écris mes combats, mes pauvres petits persos jouent à la roulette russe xD Genre je sais pas qui va gagner alors je regarde ce que ça donne en les mettant face à face x)**  
**Dans le prochain chapitre, on va revoir deux camarades de longue date ~**

**Je suis aussi à la moitié de mes chapitres de stock, il me reste de la marge mais il est possible que je poste dans deux semaines plutôt qu'une le temps de m'en remettre de côté ^^**


	12. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : Ré-émergence.

C'était un dimanche nuageux qui se levait sur Musutafu. Aux informations, on parlait beaucoup des kidnappings qui avaient eu lieu au cours du dernier mois, et sur lesquels la population héroïque se focalisait en priorité. Néanmoins, en-dehors d'assurer que "les héros avaient la situation en main", la police semblait loin de pouvoir fournir des informations précises quand à la nature de la menace, qui au final poursuivait ses sombres activités sans que qui que ce soit n'ait encore réussi à rassembler une piste menant à eux.

Dans un des quartiers pauvres en périphérie, deux étudiants de Yuei s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour travailler sur leur exposé dont la date butoir approchait à grands pas. Pas forcément très convaincu par le projet, Kyo lança à son binôme aux cheveux blancs :

« - On devrait pas faire des recherches normales plutôt que de se casser la tête ? »

Pas qu'il n'aime particulièrement les recherches internet, mais il trouvait toujours ça plus sûr que de partir dans les rues à l'aveuglette. Plus enthousiaste que lui, le lycéen à l'alter lié aux ossements secoua vivement la tête :

« - Nan mais tu te rends pas compte, ce serait tellement plus classe si on arrivait à voir un héros en action de près, le filmer et analyser ça en direct devant la classe ~ »

Encore fallait-il croiser un héros ET parvenir à le filmer. Bon, ils s'étaient spécifiquement rendus dans un quartier où ils savaient que les chances d'apparition d'un "vilain" lambda était bien plus élevées qu'en centre ville, néanmoins attendre gentiment que quelque chose arrive ne plaisait pas tellement à l'adolescent qui avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Enfin, l'autre avait l'air tellement sûr de lui et excité à cette idée qu'il le laissa fantasmer si ça lui faisait plaisir.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues en quête d'un peu d'animation, Seiki, bras derrière la tête en donnant l'impression d'attendre que la solution tombe du ciel, demanda à son comparse :

« - Au fait, c'est qui ton héros préféré à toi ? »

Il hésita en se demandant s'il avait forcément envie de le partager avec lui avant de hausser les épaules, ça n'avait pas grande importance de toute façon :

« - Earphone Jack. »

Il s'y attendait un peu, mais le deuxième s'esclaffa en entendant sa réponse :

« - Tiens c'est marrant j'aurais plutôt parié sur King Bomberkill avec ta tête à avoir marché sur un pétard !

\- Nan mais tu t'es vu toi ? »

À la rigueur y'en avait qui utilisaient pas mal de pots de gel le matin, mais d'autres ils avaient pas l'air d'avoir vu beaucoup de miroirs depuis le levé du lit. En tout cas son air renfrogné n'eut pas l'air de beaucoup culpabiliser son interlocuteur qui lâcha le ton amusé :

« - T'énerve pas comme ça ~ C'est juste que c'est pas l'héroïne la plus populaire, et encore moins chez les mecs je m'attendais pas à c'te réponse ! »

Kyo leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant :

« - Hé déjà 53ème c'est loin d'être mauvais vu tous les héros qu'il y a de nos jours, puis elle est très cool j'vois pas l'problème... »

Le deuxième ne cessant de le regarder en souriant l'air de dire "t'es mignon", il s'agaça assez vite :

« - Bon tu veux faire c't'exposé tout seul ou quoi ?

\- Ça va ça va j'ai compris ~ »

En souriant, son binôme reporta son attention sur les alentours, sans l'ombre d'un micro-crime à l'horizon, le calme plat. De son côté, Kyo avait toujours la sensation de perdre son temps et se souciait de moins en moins de l'afficher ouvertement, l'air bien blasé. Ça ne freinait pas vraiment Seiki qui lui scrutait les environs avec la ténacité d'un journaliste en quête d'un scoop.

« - Tiens, c'est pas Miwaku là-bas ? »

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs tiqua sur le nom avant de suivre la direction qu'indiquait son camarade. C'était un vieux café à l'enseigne un peu miteuse mais qui semblait avoir quelques clients attablés. Clients qui étaient visiblement en train de se faire soutirer quelques pourboires par la serveuse en jupe courte et à la reconnaissable chevelure rouge. Pour ne pas être gênée, elle l'avait rassemblée en un chignon tressé d'où dépassait une mèche sur le côté. S'auto-confirmant sa constatation, Seiki remarqua :

« - Hé c'est pas un peu illégal d'utiliser son alter comme ça ? »

Parce qu'elle avait clairement l'air de leur "suggérer" d'allonger quelques billets supplémentaires... et sans doute bien au-dessus de la petite piécette laissée par les moins radins. Partiellement irrité, Kyo souffla :

« - Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, et qu'est-ce que je m'en fous... »

Aux dernières nouvelles, même s'il aimait bien tailler l'adolescente dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, ça ne les regardait pas. Ne semblant pas vraiment partager ce point de vue, le deuxième proposa :

« - On passe la voir ? »

Est-ce qu'il était juste sérieux là ? Il grogna avec agacement en réponse :

« - Tu veux les voir tes héros oui ou merde ? »

Non seulement ils s'éparpillaient, mais en plus c'était _pas_ la première personne sur terre avec laquelle il voulait copiner. Et réciproquement, il doutait que la jeune fille ait très envie de croiser des camarades de classe dans ce genre d'endroit où personne issu d'une classe moyenne ou aisée ne traînait en règle générale, et y travaillait encore moins.

« - Ouaip c'est vrai, convint le lycéen enfin raisonnable. Bon allons voir plus loin ! »

_Et enfonçons-nous dans des rues toujours plus mal famées super..._ , songea Kyo en soupirant. À chercher les embrouilles comme cela, ils finiraient eux-mêmes par servir de cibles que ce soit pour des racketteurs, ou pire. Il fallait dire qu'aucun des deux n'était bien discret dans ses vêtements de ville. L'un qui n'avait clairement pas fini sa crise d'adolescence entre le jean déchiré, les bottes empruntées aux militaires et la veste à capuche à fourrure noire. En contraste, l'autre arborait tout de suite des couleurs plus claires, vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc avec quelques imprimés gris de crânes sur le bord inférieur droit, plus un jean délavé et les exactes mêmes baskets que celles qu'il utilisait avec son costume. Bref, une paire bicolore qui allait difficilement passer inaperçue.

Enfin, heureusement pour lui, son ennui eut finalement l'occasion de s'estomper. Un peu plus loin, dans une boutique de rue consacrée à l'alcool au vu de l'enseigne, des gens sortaient et s'écartaient vivement, fuyant très clairement quelque chose. Ce à quoi Seiki s'exclama avec le sourire :

« - Cool un braquage ! »

Kyo fronça légèrement les sourcils, si on lui avait dit qu'il entendrait jamais cette phrase un jour... De son côté l'adolescent fila se rapprocher de la scène, et il lui emboîta le pas avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme. Il vit le garçon aux cheveux blancs sortir son téléphone visiblement paré à filmer la scène, les yeux brillants comme des lasers. _J'ai la vague impression d'être avec une groupie..._ , pensa Kyo en constatant l'excitation de son binôme.

Néanmoins, plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent où l'on entendait clairement quelqu'un brailler pour qu'on lui remettre l'argent à l'intérieur, et toujours pas l'ombre d'un héros. Ce qui parut bizarre à l'adolescent qui sortit son propre portable, consultant l'application SaveMe bien qu'il constate que le crime avait pourtant déjà été déclaré. Dans un coin pareil, il devrait bien y avoir quelques patrouilles à proximité...

« - Hé il s'enfuit ! »

Seiki pointa du menton un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, dont la face tricorne et la collerette à l'arrière de la tête faisaient penser à un tricératops, ressortir en courant sac en main. Si l'adolescent ne bougea pas vraiment en le regardant s'enfuir, ce ne fut pas le cas de son voisin qui d'un seul coup se prit l'idée de lui courir après. Ayant du mal à réaliser sur le moment, Kyo le regarda faire avant de s'énerver en l'interpellant :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! On n'est pas censés intervenir ! »

Il se doutait que l'aspirant héros pensait pouvoir empêcher sa fuite, sans doute par l'usage de son alter, mais c'était totalement interdit. Ils n'avaient ni permis ni autorisation quelconque, puis ce n'était pas comme si un héros n'allait pas surgir d'un instant à l'autre. Il croyait faire quoi au juste ? Un comportement aussi stupide que dangereux, bien qu'il finisse tout de même par le suivre en voyant que l'adolescent ne l'écoutait pas, n'ayant pas très envie de le perdre de vue.

Les pas du lycéen qui le poursuivait finirent par interpeller le vilain qui se retourna en fronçant ses sourcils écailleux. Bien entendu lorsqu'il identifia qu'il s'agissait d'un gosse, il fut tout de suite bien moins sur la défensive, lâchant d'un ton moqueur et hautain :

« - J'sais pas c'que tu crois faire morveux mais tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. »

Paroles qui n'apportèrent pas une once de décence au cerveau du lycéen visiblement, qui avait l'air d'avoir très envie de se la jouer téméraire. Réfléchir ? Un plan ? Ça se mangeait peut-être ? Eh bien il fallut que le garçon enclenche les hostilités, faisant pousser l'un des deux os de son avant-bras, perçant la peau, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit suffisamment long pour faire office d'arme.

Haussant un sourcil ironique, le vilain le laissa approcher sans sembler se soucier de s'écarter. Et pour cause : lorsque l'adolescent tenta de le frapper avec, autant dire qu'il ne traversa pas, une peau solide et écailleuse étant camouflée sous ses vêtements.

« - C'est bon t'as fini ta crise ? »

Méprisant, il l'attrapa par le col pour ensuite le balancer au sol sans ménagement. Comme s'il allait perdre son temps avec un gamin (oui c'est ce qu'il fait déjà)... Il allait ensuite reprendre tranquillement sa fuite lorsqu'une douleur lui fulgura pile dans le talon d'Achille... Visiblement, loin de se soucier de se faire étaler, l'adolescent avait repéré que certaines zones notamment articulaires n'étaient pas recouvertes par ces épaisses écailles...

Mis en rogne par la douleur, d'un coup de pied il repoussa le lycéen contre un mur, avant d'entreprendre de le charger, cornes en avant. Assaut qui n'aboutit pas, Seiki ayant vite fait de faire jaillir les os de son dos, déchirant une partie de son t-shirt au passage, qui lui formèrent une grande cage thoracique en guise de protection. Celle-ci grinça en absorbant le choc, commençant à craqueler et qui ne tarderait pas à céder pour le laisser se faire embrocher par le tricorne.

Moment que choisit Kyo pour enfin réussir à les rattraper, s'interposant entre eux pour repousser le vilain d'un pied au milieu du front, et saisissant l'une des cornes d'une main. Il la fit violemment vibrer, contraignant l'homme à reculer rapidement en se tenant la tête comme si elle menaçait d'exploser. À la suite de quoi Seiki laissa les os se disloquer vers le sol en soufflant :

« - Fiou tu tombes bien ~ »

Le deuxième lui renvoya un regard noir n'approuvant clairement pas ses agissements.

« - Toi... sérieusement... ! »

Il ne savait même pas par quoi commencer à rager tellement il trouvait son comportement d'une stupidité sans bornes. Ce qui lui donnait une drôle de mine avec la bouche qui se tordait sans réussir à sortir une phrase correcte, et le regard largement assombri, en plus d'une veine pulsant sur sa tempe. Seiki leva les yeux au ciel sans avoir trop l'air de s'en vouloir.

« - Hé t'plains pas toi aussi tu pars tout le temps de ton côté sans te soucier de l'équipe !

\- Pardon ?! C'est pas le même contexte !

\- Ça va ça va désolé ~ »

Il n'avait tellement pas l'air de se sentir concerné que son interlocuteur songea que, la prochaine fois, il le laisserait se faire écrabouiller. De son côté, reprenant ses esprits, le vilain décida à nouveau de charger, et cette fois sans se soucier plus de la perte de temps. Kyo se plaça sur la défensive, n'ayant pas très envie d'utiliser son alter ici entre les bâtiments.

Il n'en eut pas besoin néanmoins, un... mur se plaça dans son champ de vision. Il mit un instant à réaliser que c'était un dos aux muscles durcis appartenant à un héros de forte stature : Red Riot. Sans l'ombre d'un effort, il stoppa l'attaque en attrapant le tricératops humanoïde par les cornes, le retournant et l'envoyant se réceptionner brutalement sur le sol, l'assommant sur le coup. Plié en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Se frottant les mains, l'homme aux cheveux rouges dressés en pics se retourna vers les deux lycéens. Il les détailla d'abord de haut en bas comme pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien, laissant les adolescents perplexes, avant de lancer l'air plus souriant que sévère :

« - Hé vous devriez faire attention vous deux, 'faut pas vous incruster dans les affaires des pros ! »

Kyo foudroya du regard son voisin, qui regarda ailleurs comme si de rien n'était avant de lancer à l'attention du héros :

« - Oui, on est désolés, merci ! »

_« On » ? TU es désolé ouais_, songea amèrement Kyo. Alors que Red Riot se détournait pour s'occuper du vilain à appréhender, Seiki ouvrit la bouche pour l'interpeller :

« - Hé j'peux avoir un auto- ouch ! »

Le brun à côté de lui venait de lui abattre sans délicatesse son poing dans l'estomac, lâchant en grinçant des dents :

« - Tu l'mérites pas. »

Plié en deux, l'adolescent protesta avec douleur :

« - T'es pas cool Kyo...

\- J'essaie pas d'l'être. »

Non seulement le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'était délibérément mis en danger sans même sembler le comprendre, mais en plus ils n'avaient toujours pas avancé sur cet exposé. Et perdre son temps en ce genre de bêtise, ça lui courait franchement sur le haricot. Il n'avait même pas intérêt à lui proposer de « retenter le coup » ou il l'étranglerait sûrement.

« - Bon on va boire un coup ? J'ai besoin d'un grand verre de lait ~

\- J'te souhaite de choper une intolérance... , marmonna-t-il en réponse, toujours de mauvais poil bien qu'il lui emboîte le pas. »

Se détournant des lycéens, Red Riot attendit l'intervention de la police pour qu'ils envoient le captif sous les verrous. Alors qu'il allait repartir en patrouille, l'un des enquêteurs l'interpella :

« - Avant que vous ne repartiez, je crois qu'un état d'alerte de grade 1 a été repéré dans le quartier voisin, d'après les derniers rapports, il y aura sûrement besoin de renforts.

\- Ça marche je m'en occupe ! »

Il manifesta sa confiance d'un pouce en l'air, qui ne laissait pas vraiment place au doute quand on observait rien que la musculature développée, des bras moulés par les longues manches noires remontant jusqu'aux épaules, au torse laissé largement découvert par son costume. Sans plus attendre, Red Riot se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué, consultant d'ores et déjà l'application sur son portable pour connaître la localisation précise du problème.

Néanmoins, il n'en avait pas vraiment le besoin en soi, puisqu'une fois proche du signalement, il put constater la grande tâche noire qui obscurcissait le ciel. Ça avait une forme... humaine ? Animale ? Difficile à dire avec l'espèce de liquide sombre qui s'étendait en dôme et semblait tomber vers le sol... il espérait au moins que ce ne soit pas néfaste. Il y en avait de partout sur les immeubles situés en-dessous, et les résidents n'avaient sans doute pas encore pu évacuer...

Aux explosions qui illuminèrent brièvement le ciel, et à la menace inconnue qui fusait s'écraser vers le sol, Red Riot conclut que Katsuki était déjà sur l'affaire. Ce qui le rassurait un peu sur la situation : si le numéro 2 était sur le coup, il avait sans doute déjà fait en sorte d'éloigner l'ennemi des habitants. À sa manière.

Accélérant sa cadence de course, Eijiro dépassa la police en train d'évacuer les civils de la zone, ainsi qu'Ingenium qui les épaulait en vidant les immeubles à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sans se soucier des exclamations soulagées qui pouvaient survenir sur son passage, il se précipita directement vers le lieu du combat. Ce n'était pas difficile à suivre entre les éclats d'explosion doublées d'injures de type "Meurs !", et la grande traînée noire et gluante qui s'était étalée sur plusieurs mètres là où s'était écrasé le monstre.

Car on ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier "ça" autrement. Une chose noire, dégoulinante, dont la forme rappelait vaguement celle d'un être humain. Alors qu'il s'était visiblement fait exploser le flan droit par King Bomberkill, celui-ci semblait déjà en train de se colmater tout seul avec cette étrange matière.

Fronçant les sourcils face à cette régénération, le blond rassembla ses poings que le costume faisait ressembler à d'énormes grenades, pour amplifier son explosion. Il balaya les pauvres arbres décorant la place située entre les résidences, les dégâts étant quand même limités à ce bout d'infrastructure publique. Semblant comprendre de quoi il en retournait, la créature se sépara soudainement en deux, ses morceaux de corps - bien qu'il soit difficile de distinguer le bas du haut tant c'était informe - seulement reliés par un mince filet gluant.

Se hérissant soudain de pics, elle riposta en les envoyant sur son ennemi d'un geste. Saisissant ce moment pour intervenir, Red Riot durcit sa peau telle une armure incassable, pour intercepter les projectiles venant de la droite de Katsuki, ceux-ci ne lui faisant même pas l'effet d'une piqûre de moustique. De son côté, King Bomberkill dispersait ceux fusant à sa gauche, alors que les deux héros se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre.

« - Tch y'en a qui prennent leur temps ici ! lâcha Katsuki en guise de phrase de bonjour. »

Sans s'en formaliser, Eijiro répliqua directement par rapport à la situation :

« - S'il ne continue pas de se diviser, je vais tenter de le bloquer pour que tu puisses le pulvériser ! »

Grognant en guise d'approbation, le héros aux explosions s'écarta pour attaquer à nouveau le vilain - quoique soit cette chose cela restait une menace imminente - et le força à se rapprocher de son double. Cette fois, bien que l'assaut lui balaie partiellement un membre qui se reconstitua très vite, la créature ne sembla pas tenter de se subdiviser.

De son côté, Red Riot essaya de frapper de son poing durci le monstre qui se décomposait juste pour esquiver ses attaques, agaçant le jeune homme d'une bonne trentaine d'années - s'il n'était pas plus proche de la quarantaine. Il n'avait pas de techniques aussi dévastatrices que King Bomberkill, ni sa capacité à s'en servir pour se déplacer dans les airs, mais il était insensible aux dégâts que tentaient de lui infliger le monstre avec des pics de plus en plus gros, constituant un formidable bouclier.

Alors qu'il frappait dans le vide, sans laisser une seconde de répit à son adversaire contraint de l'esquiver systématiquement, il finit enfin par noter un détail, une faille dans cette défense hyper-flexible. Lorsque la chose étirait trop ses parties divisées, il restait toujours un filament qui les reliait entre elles. Et lorsqu'Eijiro frappait celui-ci, il ne lui glissait pas dessus ou ne s'écartait pas comme les autres, il se retrouvait repoussé sous son poing, plus solide, et à la limite de s'étendre et se casser. S'il déduisait bien, le cordon qui reliait les deux parties devait également avoir les mêmes propriétés.

Esquivant cette fois les pics qu'on lui envoyait, le rouquin fonça sur le filament noir pour confirmer sa théorie. Tirant dessus du poing, il sourit de toutes ses dents pointues comme celles d'un requin en constatant qu'il ne s'écartait pas comme le reste de cette matière noire. Faisant tendre ses muscles, Red Riot attira donc son adversaire d'un coup sec, enroulant ensuite le filament qu'il ne lâchait pas pour coincer la créature et la contraindre à se maintenir au niveau de son torse.

« - Maintenant Katsuki ! »

N'ayant même pas besoin qu'il lui fasse signe pour comprendre l'occasion qu'il lui offrait, King Bomberkill rassembla à nouveau ses poings, mettant cette fois encore plus de puissance dans son attaque, en témoignait ses réservoirs à nitroglycérine qui se mettaient à flamber au niveau de ses épaules. L'instant d'après, il envoyait toute sa puissance sur ce cafard qui lui tapait sur le système.

Une explosion si puissante et dévastatrice qu'Eijiro sentit sa peau chauffer à l'impact. S'il n'avait pas son épiderme durci au maximum par son alter, il aurait sans doute fini en petits morceaux. En ce qui concernait le vilain, toute la masse noire qui le constituait se retrouva balayée et dispersée dans tous les coins. Si bien qu'elle finit par dévoiler en-dessous un corps typiquement humain qui, clairement, n'avait aucune d'y résister.

Katsuki cessant son attaque lorsqu'ils distinguèrent la silhouette humaine, Red Riot relâcha l'individu qui tomba raide sur le sol, le corps en partie brûlé et déchiré, bien que son visage semble avoir conservé quelques éléments identifiables. Qui qu'ait été cet homme, il s'était montré sacrément résistant...

« - Eh ben... d'où est-ce qu'il sortait celui-là... soupira Eijiro.

\- Aucune idée, cette chiure est arrivée de nulle part en attaquant tous les faibles qu'il croisait. »

Katsuki grogna en songeant à la masse noire qui avait traversé de part en part l'immeuble telle une balle, pour ensuite se figer dans les airs. S'il ne l'avait pas aperçu dans sa patrouille, elle aurait sans doute eu bien plus de temps devant elle pour s'en prendre à la population.

Baissant à nouveau le regard sur l'homme, le héros incassable sortit son téléphone professionnel pour tenter de voir avec la reconnaissance faciale proposée par SaveMe s'il figurait parmi la base de données des vilains. Alors que Katsuki se détournait en ne s'intéressant pas du tout à cette application, le rouquin se figea soudainement face aux résultats de la recherche.

« - Katsuki, appela Eijiro d'une voix qui trahissait son bouleversement. »

Bien qu'étonné par la soudaine émotion qui pointait entre les mots de son ami, le blond ne laissa rien paraître en se retournant avec son habituelle mauvaise tête.

« - Quoi ?! »

Semblant vérifier deux fois les résultats que lui donnait l'application, il finit par annoncer :

« - Ce n'est pas un vilain. Ce type a été enlevé il y a des mois... huit pour être exact, avant même la date officielle de la vague de kidnappings... L'alter qui est répertorié n'a même rien à voir avec ce truc noir étrange. »

Ce qui signifiait... qu'ils avaient peut-être éliminé une victime en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un monstre ou d'un vilain. Fronçant les sourcils, Katsuki protesta agressivement :

« - Tch ! Ton truc est planté c'est tout ! »

Le héros explosif n'aimait pas cette application de toute façon, la trouvant trop "lente" à son goût malgré que de nombreux héros et civils l'utilisent, et encouragent tout le monde à le faire.

« - J'pense pas... tu crois pas plutôt que ça pourrait être... _comme avant_ ? »

Ils se concertèrent du regard, Bakugo finissant par déclarer de son habituel ton teigneux :

« - All For One est _crevé_, c't'impossible. Le doc cinglé aussi. C'est pas parce qu'un insecte apparaît avec des pouvoirs chelous qu'ça signifie quoiqu'ce soit. »

Puis bon, c'était quand même le rôle de la police d'enquêter sur ce genre de trucs, qu'ils servent à quelque chose ! Se doutant de l'opinion de son ami, Red Riot n'insista pas, restant silencieux pour sa part, et retournant plutôt auprès des forces de l'ordre et de la population pour pouvoir les rassurer et fournir son propre rapport sur la situation. Situation qui lui laissait tout de même un amer pressentiment au fond de la gorge...


	13. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : À l'approche du festival.

Le lundi matin, la salle de la classe A était déjà bien remplie, soit par les habituels élèves en avance, soit par les groupes qui finissaient de se mettre d'accord sur leur exposé à la dernière minute. Il y avait donc Kyo qui tenait uniquement à la tasse de café étant donné que le binôme avait surtout perdu son temps dans les rues le week-end, et qui n'avait pas spécialement la volonté d'aller râler après Seiki qui roupillait sur le bureau d'à côté, finissant sa nuit. Il envoya juste - avec toute son amabilité coutumière - son pied dans la chaise du lycéen pour le réveiller un peu et lui rappeler de terminer aussi sa partie de son côté.

C'était donc assez animé lorsqu'une tête blonde inconnue de la plupart de la classe se faufila entre les élèves. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Toshinori qui, reconnaissant sa meilleure amie, fut plutôt surpris de la voir l'ignorer totalement pour se diriger vers Hiro. Ce dernier non plus n'eut pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle trafiquait, en particulier lorsqu'elle commença à dérouler un mètre-mesureur et à l'examiner de la tête aux pieds.

« - Euh... mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

\- Je sélectionne mes poulains ! Alors bouge pas ce serait bête que ça ne t'aille pas !

\- Hein ? »

En soupirant, Toshinori déduisit assez vite de quoi elle parlait, étant donné qu'elle lui avait fait part de ses plans pour trouver un moyen de mettre en valeur ses inventions d'ici le festival des sports, inspirée par une certaine Hatsume-sensei. Puis bon, il était un peu responsable d'avoir balancé certains éléments de sa classe aussi.

Bien que relativement patient au départ, le lycéen s'agaça assez vite lorsque l'inventrice tenta d'écarter les mèches couleur cendre pour aller prendre son tour de tête.

« - Bon lâche-moi maintenant, la repoussa-t-il en lui attrapant le bras qui mesurait pendant que de l'autre elle extirpait un calepin de sa poche. »

Sans se soucier de sa réticence, Kuhatsu nota les mesures qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le fond de la classe, droit vers Kyo qui dut la sentir venir avec son air calculatrice puisqu'il grogna immédiatement pour éviter qu'elle ne l'assaille avec son mètre :

« - T'approche pas de moi la cinglée. »

L'adolescente fronça légèrement les sourcils avec une petite moue frustrée, sans s'en formaliser plus que ça finalement, lâchant juste :

« - Bon, tant pis pour toi tête de cochon ! »

Elle avait vraiment l'air de penser que c'était lui qui y perdait quelque chose. Son interlocuteur pour sa part ne semblait pas subir une grosse perte, replongeant dans son exposé de dernière minute, et donnant un coup dans les côtes de son voisin qui recommençait à piquer du nez. Elle se dirigea plutôt vers son meilleur ami (semblant enfin reconnaître son existence) pour l'aborder :

« - Alors Toshi ton week-end ? Tu stresses pas trop ? »

Il gonfla légèrement les joues à son ton infantilisant, mais il avait en effet tendance à se monter la tête pour tous les examens importants, à un point parfois assez catastrophique. Mais pour le coup, même s'il savait que l'évènement approchant était d'une grande ampleur, il avait du mal à en saisir l'étendue, mais ne doutait pas spécialement qu'on ne tarderait pas à leur en parler.

« - Pas spécialement... toi par contre tu m'as l'air déjà au taquet à ce que je vois.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas ! »

Il préférait en effet ne pas imaginer ce qui pouvait se construire dans sa tête pour le coup, se doutant qu'elle n'allait pas beaucoup dormir dans les semaines à venir. La lycéenne du département de support commença à ouvrir la bouche sans doute pour lui détailler l'un de ses "plans de génie" lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la professeure de la classe. Elle identifia aisément l'intruse - il fallait dire qu'elle ne passait pas tellement inaperçue avec son blazer d'uniforme déjà usé alors qu'il avait dû être neuf en début d'année, et la collection de stylos de différentes couleurs qui y étaient épinglés par toutes les ruses du monde.

« - Mademoiselle euh...

\- Bakugo, répondit avec aplomb la jeune fille.

\- Ce n'est pas votre classe je me trompe ?

\- Non non vous en faites pas je passais juste ~ »

Elle fit un dernier geste de la main à l'intention de son ami pour ensuite s'éclipser de la salle et rejoindre sa propre classe en courant. Refermant la porte derrière elle, Momo aborda en interpellant les deux retardataires du fond :

« - Bonjour à tous. Jishin, Jinkotsu, ce ne sont pas les trois lignes que vous rajouterez à la hâte qui vous sauveront. Nous allons tout d'abord aborder les exposés de chacun, puis je réserverais une dizaine de minutes à la fin du cours pour vous parler d'un autre sujet, soyez attentifs car il vous concerne tous. »

Elle leur laissa le temps de sortir leur matériel, chacun ayant choisi son propre support pour présenter les informations récoltées. Elle les annonça ensuite par ordre alphabétique pour que chaque binôme prenne place près du tableau et fasse sa démonstration d'une dizaine de minutes.

Les premières à présenter furent donc Miwaku et l'une des filles de la classe avec lesquelles elle s'était bien entendu dès le début de l'année. Elles étudièrent très formellement l'alter d'Uravity, s'étant largement basées sur les méthodes vues en cours, en faisant angoisser une bonne partie de la classe sur les éléments qu'ils avaient pu oublier dans leur propre exposé. Elles soulignèrent notamment sa fulgurante ascension dans le classement des héros, tant sur le plan de la popularité - une héroïne sans scandale qui se focalisait principalement sur les sauvetages en cas de grande catastrophes - que de la technique. Une femme qui avait inspiré de nombreux aspirants héros, et instaurait une figure de paix et de sécurité avec détermination.

Les suivants - pour leur plus grand malheur - furent ensuite Kyo et Seiki qui se débrouillèrent bien mieux qu'escompté au vu de leur travail de dernière minute. Ils commentèrent en direct une vidéo qui compilait plusieurs actions connues de Red Riot au cours des dernières années. Ils manquaient de précision par rapport aux cours en eux-mêmes, mais abordèrent tout de même les points principaux, notamment les combats clés où son excellent instinct d'utilisation de son alter avait plus d'une fois retourné la situation en sa faveur.

De leur côté, Midori et Toshinori surprirent tout le monde avec leur choix, la plupart des élèves n'ayant même pas connaissance de l'existence de Sun Eater. Cela les rendit d'autant plus attentifs et ajouta une pointe de dramatisme à l'ambiance héroïque lorsqu'on savait que le héros dont la carrière avait commencée par de brillants résultats, l'avait vite vue décliner et volontairement avortée suite à la mort d'un ami cher qu'il estimait ne pas avoir pu sauver.

Redonnant un peu de dynamisme à la classe, Kizai et Naihatsu se focalisèrent sur Chargebolt, en fournissant des informations très précises dont l'origine n'avait pas vraiment de doute lorsqu'on savait qu'il s'agissait de son fils en face. Ils parlèrent même un peu trop, en particulier lorsque le blond étala tout son côté fanboy prêt à partager toutes les données dont il disposait en long, en large et en travers. Il fallait bien avouer qu'après une montée aussi fulgurante que son alter, le héros était vite arrivé dans les meilleurs du classement, bien qu'il finisse par stagner, étant plus efficace dans le travail d'équipe, généralement avec Earphone Jack, plutôt que sur la résolution solitaire d'opérations.

Grâce aux présentations, certaines rendues plus divertissantes à regarder que d'autres, les deux heures de la matinées consacrées à l'étude héroïque spécialisée se déroulèrent rapidement pour la majorité de la classe. Alors que les derniers rangeaient leurs affaires, Momo reprit sa place au tableau pour annoncer :

« - La plupart d'entre vous en ont sans doute déjà connaissance, mais d'ici deux semaines Yuei tiendra son célèbre festival des sports. C'est un évènement retransmis nationalement, et qui rayonne même dans le monde depuis quelques années. Il est donc essentiel de donner le meilleur de vous-même, afin que vous puissiez vous démarquer des autres, et en retirer la meilleure expérience possible. Plus vous irez loin dans les épreuves, plus vous aurez de chances de vous faire remarquer. Il n'est pas rare que des bureaux de héros prennent par la suite des stagiaires sous leur aile, profitez donc de cette occasion. »

Cette information sembla enthousiasmer Naihatsu, qui bien entendu voyait un très gros intérêt personnel - autre que la simple reconnaissance de ses capacités - à se faire remarquer par des héros connus. Momo poursuivit ensuite après que les chuchotements dans la classe se soient estompés :

« - ... Il est donc essentiel que vous développiez vos capacités - en particulier vos lacunes - afin de briller au mieux lors de ce tournoi. C'est pourquoi j'ai réalisé des programmes personnalisés pour chacun d'entre vous. En-dehors des cours, vous aurez donc des séances supplémentaires à travailler, avec moi ou seuls, afin d'améliorer vos techniques. »

Bien entendu la perspective d'heures de cours supplémentaires, compte tenu de l'emploi du temps déjà chargé de la filière héroïque, ne sembla pas enthousiasmer tout le monde, bien que Momo tente de l'ignorer. Elle avait longuement réfléchi sur ces programmes, se basant principalement sur les résultats de ses élèves lors des exercices pratiques, mais également dans une moindre mesure sur leur caractère ou leurs performances dans les autres matières. Elle était persuadée qu'elle n'aurait pas pu plus optimiser le temps qu'il restait d'ici le festival des sports. Et, de façon plus secrète, elle espérait que ses enseignements permettraient d'atteindre les sommets à sa classe, se sentant naturellement en compétition avec la classe B, rivale historique de Yuei. Et une manière pour elle de se prouver qu'elle pouvait prodiguer des enseignements de qualité malgré son jeune âge et son manque d'expérience pédagogique.

La brune distribua à ses élèves son emploi du temps, chacun se plongeant dans une lecture assez attentive. Tout le monde n'était pas logé à la même enseigne, et cela se fit vite remarquer lorsque Kyo constata à voix haute après avoir consulté la feuille de son voisin :

« - Hé pourquoi est-ce que j'ai plus d'heures que d'autres moi ?

\- Parce que, répliqua à la fois calmement et sèchement Momo, lorsque vous cesserez de prendre à la légère les exercices pratiques pour vous comporter comme en situation réelle, vous ferez sans doute bien plus de progrès que maintenant. Pour l'instant abandonner ses coéquipiers ou les mettre en danger pour satisfaire vos objectifs personnels, ne fera certainement pas de vous un héros. »

L'adolescent se renfrogna sans protester pour autant, ce qui fit ricaner son voisin aux cheveux blancs qui taquina en commentant :

« - Tu vois la prochaine fois tu resteras jusqu'au bout de la planification en équipe ~ »

Il pouvait parler lui tiens, quand il s'agissait de foncer dans le tas il en tirait aussi une bonne couche l'air de rien.

Après avoir distribué son programme à tout le monde, en laissant une poignée perplexes sur la nature de certains exercices personnels qu'elle leur avait détaillé, Momo libéra ses élèves. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la sortie, Seiki interpella une certaine rouquine d'un ton enjoué :

« - Hey Miwaku, on t'a vue hier ! »

La jeune fille se retourna en haussant un sourcil, n'ayant pas l'air de saisir l'allusion.

« - Comment ça "on" m'a vue "hier" ?

\- Ouaip, au café-thé "_Gentle Tastes_" ou un truc comme ça, t'es serveuse là-bas ? »

Sa figure se décomposa vite en un mélange d'angoisse et d'embarras, avant que Kyo ne remarque d'un air plus blasé que son camarade :

« - On a croisé Red Riot aussi.

\- Oh ouais c'est vrai, même que tu m'as empêché d'avoir un autographe, ch'uis deg' ! »

Loin de se sentir coupable, l'accusé lâcha sans pitié :

« - Si t'étais pas allé faire n'importe quoi, j't'aurais laissé faire.

\- Ben la prochaine fois si on croise Earphone Jack, j't'empêcherais d'en avoir un aussi ! riposta Seiki en guise de revanche.

\- T-tais-toi ! J'en aurais pas demandé de toute façon ! protesta-t-il avec une légère gêne. »

Miwaku se passa à son tour le doigt sur le menton d'un air plus vicieux et intéressé d'un seul coup.

« - Tiens donc j'aurais pas cru qu'un rustre comme toi ait pour favori une héroïne qui ne figurerait pas dans le top 10, c'est ça qui t'a inspiré le look rebelle en carton ?

\- Mais ça vous r'garde pas que j'sache ! s'énerva-t-il vainement. »

Histoire d'en rajouter une couche, un certain blondinet qui semblait avoir un radar pour ce type de sujets s'exclama en s'incrustant dans la conversation :

« - T'as croisé Red Riot ? Et Kyo t'es fan d'Earphone Jack tiens j'aurais pas cru !

\- Bon sang mais fermez-là... »

À croire qu'ils ne changeraient jamais de sujet... Il éluda néanmoins rapidement :

« - Naihatsu t'as qu'à voir pour Red Riot avec Seiki, il a pleiiiins de détails à te raconter, moi j'dois y'aller. »

Sans même laisser le temps à son ancien binôme de protester, il s'éclipsa rapidement en laissant le blond le harceler en guise de barrage. Non mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait foutu dans une situation pareille, ça lui apprendrait à détourner la conversation tiens...

Du côté de la classe B, on avait tout autant d'animation et de projets à l'approche du festival. Suite à leurs leçons du jour, une partie des élèves s'était rassemblée dans la cour, discutant de leurs projets. Parmi eux, l'élève tout le temps en retard, de grandes cernes sous les yeux, s'adressait à un deuxième aux cheveux d'un blond tirant sur le blanc :

« - T'as bien de la chance toi Yoarashi, avec ton alter, c'est comme si tous les matchs étaient pliés d'avance...

\- Et toi tu es bien trop défaitiste, pour quelqu'un qui a fini 9ème aux examens d'entrée de Yuei ~ »

L'air pas moins blasé, le châtain répliqua :

« - J'ai surtout eu du bol qu'il y ait une catégorie dans mes compétences, sinon j'étais parti pour un beau score de zéro... »

En tout cas en comparaison avec certains de sa classe qu'il voyait agir en exercice pratique, il ne se sentait pas près de briller là-dedans.

« - Bah après tout rien n'est joué, tenta de le motiver le blond, les épreuves du festival diffèrent tous les ans, tu peux bien tomber sur un domaine où tu excelles.

\- Même s'il y avait un miracle, je me ferais exploser lors des duels finaux. »

Avec un sourire crispé, son interlocuteur soupira en signe de capitulation :

« - C'est impossible de te rendre plus optimiste toi, hein ?

\- Fais gaffe je suis contagieux, plaisanta le lycéen en quittant un instant son air blasé. »

Ils s'interrompirent lorsque quelqu'un se glissa dans le dos du châtain, bien que ce dernier n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour le voir venir. Il ordonna assez sèchement à l'intention de la personne derrière lui :

« - T'avise pas d'm'approcher Tako... »

L'agaçant un peu, une voix au ton léger et détaché râla faussement derrière lui :

« - T'es pas drôle Kyusai-chan, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de ne pas me voir ~

\- J'ai pas envie de me faire tripoter. »

Le lycéen aux cheveux violets dont les volumes rebelles avaient été plus ou moins organisés par une couche de gel lui renvoya un large sourire. N'ayant pas l'air de connaître la définition de consentement néanmoins il affirma :

« - T'es bien trop mignon pour que j'résiste ~ »

Et de se lancer immédiatement dans un câlin forcé, faisant pulser une veine d'énervement sur la tempe du deuxième qui remplaçait son air blasé. Agacé mais n'ayant pas trop la possibilité de se dégager compte tenu de ses bras bloqués par les tentacules et de sa petite taille, Kyusai choisit la défense la plus simple et radicale : Il lui envoya un bon coup de genou entre les jambes tout en critiquant d'un air excédé :

« - Tu sais pas de tenir toi c'est pas possible... »

Au moins ç'eut l'effet escompté puisque l'autre finit rapidement à terre plié en deux à geindre. Ayant l'air de compatir, le blond se pencha par-dessus le cadavre étalé par terre en remarquant d'un ton légèrement tendu :

« - T'es pas un mec toi, j'ai mal pour lui... »

Haussant les épaules et sans afficher l'ombre d'un remord, Kyusai lâcha en enfonçant un peu plus le type à terre :

« - Il a besoin de se calmer cet excité. »

Et c'était sans doute pas les autres victimes favorites du lycéen à l'alter tentaculaire qui s'en plaindraient. Machinalement, les iris dorées du châtain aux étranges motifs en double-cercles se reportèrent sur deux autres de ses camarades de classe, à l'autre bout de la cour, qui s'éclipsaient de leur côté. Il avait remarqué depuis quelques temps que ces deux-là filaient souvent en douce dans leur coin, que ce soit aux moments de pause ou le soir après les cours...

Et en effet Hanasu et Kasei profitaient généralement des fins de journée pour se retrouver au gymnase Gamma afin de pratiquer un peu. Chacun se changea afin d'enfiler les vêtements de sport de Yuei et éviter de se retrouver avec un uniforme scolaire à demi déchiré ou calciné à la fin. Tout en se dirigeant vers le centre du large hall, Hanasu remarqua en souriant :

« - Bon, cette fois je pense qu'on devrait essayer de te faire focaliser sur un même point. Ça part toujours un peu dans tous les sens quand tu attaques ! »

Son interlocuteur fit un peu la moue, rien que contrôler la puissance de ses flammes en les relâchant simplement lui paraissait difficile, alors si en plus il les concentrait sur un même point, il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que ça allait donner en face. Enfin, il ne progresserait certainement pas en se montrant réticent à chaque exercice qu'elle lui proposait.

« - Ok mais je ne veux certainement pas toi en face.

\- T'inquiète ce sera juste "presque" moi ~ »

En souriant, la jeune fille plaça ses mains paumes vers l'avant pour en faire jaillir un grand rayon gelé. Visant l'autre bout du gymnase, elle matérialisa un amas de glace du sol jusqu'à un peu plus d'un mètre cinquante cinq en formant une silhouette que l'adolescent reconnut facilement :

« - Pourquoi tu t'es sculptée dans le costume de Shoto ? »

En effet, en dehors du fait que cela avait été adapté à ses formes plus féminines, il pouvait assez facilement reconnaître la combinaison resserrée par un gilet de combat et les bottes sanglées. Ne manquait que les couleurs à la sculpture translucide, mais l'inspiration était assez évidente. La lycéenne avoua avec un léger sourire embarrassé :

« - Bah, j'adorais enfiler ses costumes quand j'étais petite alors c'est la première chose qui m'a traversé l'esprit ~ »

Elle reporta ensuite ses iris azur sur le garçon pour lancer :

« - Bon assez papoté à toi maintenant ~ »

Elle s'écarta par mesure de précaution, pendant que l'adolescent se grattait la base d'une des cornes qui lui poussaient du front. Bon puisqu'il fallait s'y mettre... Soufflant pour essayer de détendre ses muscles toujours crispés, il sentit immédiatement son alter réagir en réponse, une chaleur se propageant rapidement dans sa chaire. Avec ce picotement sur la peau du torse jusqu'aux paumes qui lui donnait toujours une petite boule d'appréhension au fond de la gorge.

Ignorant la gêne que cela lui causait, il laissa s'enflammer sa main droite, puis rapidement alors que la chaleur augmentait il la dirigea vers la statue de glace. Un jet de flammes en jaillit, dont le flux inconstant partit frapper d'abord à côté de sa cible avant qu'il ne le déplace, pliant les doigts pour tenter d'en contrôler l'ampleur. Dans son côté gauche, il sentit également que la chaleur s'amplifiait et son bras s'embraser de l'épaule jusqu'à sa main, si bien qu'il finit par la rapprocher de la deuxième pour libérer le pouvoir qui s'accumulait à la recherche d'une porte de sortie.

Avec une grimace, Kasei constata vite que son rayon d'action venait de s'amplifier, balayant totalement dans des bourrasques de flammes la pauvre statue pour aller rencontrer l'autre côté du gymnase. Bloquant sa respiration, il resserra les dents en se forçant à en diminuer l'amplitude jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques flammèches dans l'air et courant sur sa peau, et qu'il puisse à nouveau restreindre son alter. De son côté Hanasu siffla en constatant :

« - Wow eh bah effectivement si ça avait été moi j'aurais sûrement fini en rôti ~ »

Il n'y avait visiblement qu'elle qui pouvait trouver cela enthousiasmant, de son côté il se passa plutôt la main dans ses mèches noires en bataille, soupirant un peu.

« - Bon ben ç'aura pas été bien glorieux...

\- Mais non 'faut pas dire ça, lui assura la jeune fille, t'as pu en faire quelque chose de concentré, la cible tenait pas c'est tout ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle utilisa son propre alter pour former un mur complet du sol au plafond, de quelques bons mètres d'épaisseur, vers le fond de la salle. Kasei l'observa lisser la surface sans imperfection, se sentant légèrement jaloux de ne pas être capable d'une telle précision.

« - Maintenant, tu vas fondre ça de façon uniforme, et si jamais tu touches le fond de la salle, t'as perdu ! »

Il haussa un sourcil à la mention de perdre.

« - Perdu quoi ?

\- Nan mais l'prends pas au premier degré, c'est pour te motiver c'est tout ~ Ton défi perso' !

\- J'vais pas y arriver de toute façon... »

C'était quand même difficile d'imaginer après le résultat précédent, qu'il allait parvenir à quelque chose d'uniforme sans faire un gros trou au hasard quelque part.

« - Si tu pars comme ça c'est sûr ! T'inquiète pas t'as qu'à "tricher" un peu, genre tu pars d'un des coins du haut puis tu descends en zig zag en essayant de pas trop t'attarder, tricher un peu avec ses capacités c'est aussi mieux se connaître pour arriver au résultat ! »

Il avait quelques doutes quand à cette technique, mais après tout c'était aussi de cette manière qu'il s'y était pris pour intégrer Yuei. Ne jamais relâcher complètement son alter en se contentant de petites doses lorsque le champ était libre... alors qu'il savait très bien qu'une seconde d'inattention et cela se saurait qu'il ne contrôlait rien du tout.

« - Bon d'accord j'peux au moins essayer de toute façon... , capitula-t-il face à l'énergie de la lycéenne. »

Il s'employa à tenter de faire fondre le mur en appliquant ses conseils, s'en prenant d'abord au haut puis redescendant progressivement. Bon, il eut affaire à plusieurs ratés pour lesquels Hanasu, implacable, reformait le mur pour lui faire tout recommencer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne finisse enfin à le faire fondre intégralement sans maculer de noir le mur du fond. Il eut même droit à des applaudissements de sa supportaire n°1.

« - Bah voilà tu vois que c'était pas impossible ~ La prochaine fois je te ferais suivre des chemins et des formes ! déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme. »

Pour sa part il n'était pas trop pressé de recommencer, suant à grosses gouttes et ayant l'impression que les muscles de ses bras allaient fondre sous la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Hanasu partit nettoyer les traces de l'entraînement avec l'aide de son alter qu'elle laissait se liquéfier sous la chaleur, pendant qu'il s'étirait un peu. Elle le rejoignit ensuite en souriant et lançant alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie :

« - Hé n'empêche que tu t'améliores ! Encore quelques séances et je suis sûre que tu pourras bien plus te lâcher pendant le festival !

\- Oh pitié m'en parle pas... »

Il ne se sentait pas du tout de participer à des épreuves sportives avec tous les élèves et leurs alters mélangés, se distinguer là-dedans sans réduire qui que ce soit à l'état de petit tas de cendres lui paraissait parfaitement insurmontable.

« - Mais non dis pas ça ça te fera une super expérience ~ Puis t'imagine ce serait trop cool d'être repéré par un héros professionnel et peut-être devenir son acolyte ! »

Il ne pouvait pas dire que ça le motivait autant, mais hocha juste la tête pour ne pas débattre sur un sujet dont il n'avait pas l'énergie. Les lycéens retournèrent chacun dans son aile du dortoir, chacun se préparant de son côté pour la semaine à venir.

* * *

**J'ai un peu oublié de poster récemment, désolée ^^''**  
**N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez en tout cas ! La prochaine fois on retourne du côté des héros pros et leurs propres problèmes d'une toute autre importance ~**


	14. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : Classified.

Dans le centre de Musutafu s'élevaient de grandes tours de bureaux, dont une en particulier, les vitres teintées de noir, abritait le centre de décision des forces de police. Spécialisés dans l'arrestation de vilains, il arrivait qu'ils soient la cible d'attaque et de ce fait quelques officiers ou héros en mission en gardaient l'entrée. Tout en haut du bâtiment, une pièce blindée remplie d'appareils technologiques et d'écrans sur les murs, faisait office de salle pour les réunions importantes.

À l'intérieur, se trouvait le commissaire Tsukauchi, qui s'adressait à quatre héros professionnels rassemblés dans la pièce. Une certaine scission naturelle pouvait même s'observer entre eux, avec d'un côté le numéro 1, Deku, vêtu de son costume faisant plutôt penser à une armure turquoise particulièrement renforcée au niveau des jambes et des bras, en plus d'un casque intégral comprenant deux prolongements au-dessus de la tête, dont il avait laissé le mécanisme ouvert en entrant à l'intérieur de la salle.

À ses côtés, se trouvait Uravity, elle aussi dans sa tenue d'héroïne aux airs futuristes entre sa visière rose-pâle lui couvrant les yeux, maintenue par un serre-tête blanc chevauché par deux triangles roses au niveau des oreilles, ainsi que ses accessoires plus épais au niveau des poignets et ses bottes larges. La combinaison formant son costume, noire et blanche, était elle-aussi rehaussée d'un système rappelant vaguement un jet-pack dans son dos, et qui lui servait à se stabiliser et limiter les effets secondaires de son alter. Des couleurs galactiques avaient été données aux épaulettes et à d'autres détails du costume, ne lui faisant que mieux porter son surnom. Attentive, la jeune femme d'environ trente-cinq ans tendait l'oreille au discours, repoussant machinalement une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns derrière son épaule.

De l'autre côté, conservant quand même un bon mètre d'écart avec les deux autres, se trouvait King Bomberkill, dont le costume contrastait avec les couleurs plus tape-à-l'œil des autres. Principalement de noir avec une touche de rouge notamment en croix au niveau de son torse, sa caractéristique principale résidait en l'équipement lui montant jusqu'aux épaules, plus épais au niveau des mains et rappelant des grenades, quelques tuyaux en sortant au niveau du coude pour amplifier ses attaques.

Non loin de lui, les bras croisés, écoutait l'un des deux héros ayant directement participé aux évènements à l'origine de cette réunion : Red Riot. Son costume, moins sophistiqué que les autres, dévoilait majoritairement son torse à la musculature développée. Seul un harnais le couvrait ainsi que de longues manches noires sur ses bras optimisant son alter.

De son côté le commissaire, faisait plus passe-partout malgré sa veste de costume tirée à quatre épingles. Il indiquait à l'aide d'un pointeur laser les éléments importants apparaissant sur le large écran plasma fixé au mur derrière lui. Il y figurait la photo d'identité ainsi que le dossier d'enquête sur l'enlèvement de la personne dont les agissements destructeurs n'avaient pu être stoppés uniquement par sa mort, le week-end dernier. L'air grave, le plus haut placé des forces de police annonça :

« - Comme vous avez pu le constater lors du combat de King Bomberkill et Red Riot dimanche, l'alter de cet homme n'avait plus rien à voir avec son alter d'origine : l'apparition de plaques protectrices sur son corps. On a pu distinguer deux nouveaux types d'alter : la substance noire qui couvrait son corps et lui permettait d'esquiver, absorber, se diviser et changer de forme ; ainsi que les pics qu'il utilisait comme armes. Quoique le second puisse être aussi lié au deuxième, nous ne pouvons pas savoir précisément.

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec Kirishima sur le fait qu'il fait penser aux Noumus qu'avaient créé All For One avec son alter, déclara Deku en jetant un coup d'oeil entendu au rouquin. Bien qu'All For One soit mort et vérifié, est-ce qu'il se pourrait qu'il s'agisse d'un alter du même type ou bien qu'il ait été transmis ? »

Naomasa secoua la tête en ajoutant :

« - Nous avons également envisagé cette possibilité mais c'est assez peu plausible si l'on considère le rapport du légiste. Il ne s'agit plus d'additions liées au pouvoir d'un alter, mais de modifications génétiques. Après séquençage de son génome, on a pu remarquer de nombreuses mutations qui n'étaient pas présentes à l'origine.

\- Ce n'est sans doute pas apparu subitement après son enlèvement, remarqua Uravity avec une grimace, le pauvre homme a sans doute subi les expériences de quelqu'un d'autre... »

Le commissaire hocha la tête, se retournant vers l'écran pour y faire apparaître une carte de la région où apparaissaient de petites croix, liées à des panneaux d'informations visualisés sur une colonne de plus petits écrans à gauche du principal.

« - C'est aussi notre principale théorie, il y a alors deux possibilités pour justifier la remise en liberté de ce "cobaye" :  
• Qu'il se soit libéré de lui-même, dû à un accident. Si c'était le cas, compte tenu des dégâts qu'il a causé à l'immeuble qu'il avait traversé lors de son attaque, il devrait y avoir un signalement d'incident de grande ampleur quelque part. Néanmoins nous n'avons rien trouvé capable de nous mener à une piste.  
• La théorie la plus plausible est qu'il ait été relâché volontairement dans la nature, ce pourquoi nous avons remonté les pistes pour tenter d'obtenir des témoignages sur les endroits où il aurait été aperçu. Les croix que vous voyez là nous donnent les derniers positionnements, il semble qu'il ait été aperçu au nord-ouest de Musutafu, dans les terres, où il prenait de la hauteur avant de "disparaître" de la vue et des appareils. Il serait donc redescendu spécifiquement dans un des quartiers résidentiels de la ville. Voilà tout ce que je peux vous dire sur le sujet.

\- Et si c'monstre est si bien manipulé pourquoi l'avoir envoyé là ?! lâcha Katsuki en criant presque avec son ton agressif habituel. Il y a des lieux bien plus intéressants pour des patrouilles de héros si l'on voulait le tester, et d'autres bien plus concentrés en civils plutôt que ce putain de quartier sans intérêt. »

Sans se formaliser du langage - habitué à converser avec le héros explosif - Naomasa reprit :

« - C'est assez étrange en effet, il y a des lieux plus stratégiques en ville. Et de la manière dont il est parvenu ici, il aurait peut-être pu faire plus de dégâts encore. Nous n'avons pas d'idée de l'objectif qui avait été recherché, peut-être qu'il a même simplement échappé au contrôle de la ou les personnes derrière tout ça, mais cela reste en cours d'investigation. »

Red Riot soupira, ayant conservé les bras croisés et un air sérieux tout le long du discours.

« - En somme, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de pistes c'est ça ? »

La mine légèrement contrariée, leur interlocuteur approuva avant de préciser :

« - Pour l'instant la seule "piste" que nous ayons est la vague d'enlèvements et le trafic d'alters mis au jour par Shoto et Creaty il y a une semaine. Malheureusement, cela a aussi doublé la vigilance de cette organisation, des deux enlèvements répertoriés cette semaine, tous ont été réalisé en-dehors des systèmes de sécurité de la ville et de l'œil de témoins, nous n'avons obtenu uniquement les signalements suite à la disparition. Nous ne pouvons donc qu'attendre un faux-pas de leur part, et saisir l'occasion de remonter jusqu'à eux. »

Le blond esquissa une moue colérique insatisfaite en lâchant :

« - C'te réunion a servi à rien quoi s'il n'y a aucun gros coup à faire et qu'en plus il n'y a rien à voir avec All For One ! »

Pour sa part il aurait pu tout aussi bien continuer les patrouilles de son côté sans que cela ne l'affecte en rien.

« - Eh bien en effet pour l'instant il y a peu d'actions disponibles en-dehors d'être plus vigilants aux kidnappings, en revanche on ne peut pas totalement exclure que cela ait un lien avec All For One. Il pourrait s'agir d'un imitateur cherchant à reproduire artificiellement ses capacités, on ne peut pas exclure cette possibilité avec un vilain qui fut un symbole si fort à son époque. Néanmoins, cela ne reste qu'une théorie, et si je vous ai fait venir dans ce bureau, c'est également pour vous parler d'une affaire bien plus sensible qui ne doit pas s'ébruiter. »

Très vite, des expressions à la fois sérieuses et curieuses d'entendre la suite se fixèrent sur lui, alors qu'il changeait totalement le dossier affiché par l'ordinateur. Cette fois, c'était la page d'un vilain qu'ils connaissaient tous qui apparaissait, et qui fit particulièrement réagir Deku dont le visage s'assombrit aux souvenirs qui remontaient en lui. Naomasa annonça d'un air encore plus grave que lorsqu'ils avaient abordé la possibilité d'expériences génétiques sur les alters :

« - La raison pour laquelle ceci ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce est simple : le centre de confinement Tartarus a été compromis. Si cela se savait, compte tenu des vilains particulièrement dangereux qui sont retenus à l'intérieur, cela pourrait déclencher une mauvaise inquiétude parmi les citoyens, dont la confiance fut difficile à regagner lors du Premier incident. De plus cela augmenterait la menace de tentatives de grande ampleur parmi les vilains.

\- _Il_ s'est échappé ?! s'exclama Deku en ne quittant pas des yeux la photographie accompagnant le dossier du vilain classé S.

\- Oui, confirma Naomasa d'un hochement de tête grave. Il a néanmoins clairement reçu une aide extérieure. Bien que nous n'ayons réussi à récolter très peu d'informations sur l'identité du responsable, quelques indices nous amènent à penser qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un vilain dont on n'avait pas entendu parler depuis quelques années... »

Il passa au dossier suivant associé à l'enquête, qui semblait bien vide en comparaison des deux autres, même par rapport à celui du civil muté. Le surnom écrit en lettres capitales au-dessus du dossier fit néanmoins immédiatement réagir Deku qui s'écria :

« - Passe-Muraille ?! »

Malgré qu'il tente manifestement de se contenir, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, une profonde fureur brûlait dans ses iris émeraude. Il n'existait sans doute pas de vilain qui lui inspirait autant de haine que celui-ci, seul indice qu'il n'avait jamais eu sur l'assassinat de son mentor, sa soudaine disparition dans la nature l'avait empêché de remonter jusqu'au responsable. Il ne pouvait pas maîtriser totalement sa colère sur le sujet, et toute la puissance du One For All, répondant à ses émotions, transparaissait autour de lui, rendant l'atmosphère bien électrique.

La main d'Uravity se posant sur son épaule fit soudainement revenir le héros à la réalité. Même si les souvenirs de la figure tuméfiée d'All Might lui envahissait encore l'esprit, il prit une profonde inspiration afin de reprendre contenance. Il esquissa un maigre sourire à l'intention d'Ochako pour signifier qu'il s'était repris, avant de reporter son attention sur le commissaire. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge sans faire de commentaire, avant de reprendre son discours :

« - ... C'est le principal suspect en effet. Néanmoins, il semble qu'il ait de nouveau excellé dans l'art de disparaître dans la nature. C'est pourquoi je vous ai ramené d'ici : À la moindre information sur le fugitif, je vous la transmettrais afin que vous puissiez agir. Nous ne savons pas s'il pourra être aussi dangereux qu'autrefois, mais un tel vilain ne peut pas rester dans la nature, il tentera certainement de poursuivre ses méfaits. »

Les quatre héros hochèrent la tête, bien que Deku ajoute également le ton lourd :

« - Faites-moi savoir immédiatement si l'on en apprend plus sur Passe-Muraille, n'importe quelle information qui n'aurait même aucun rapport avec cette affaire. Je veux pouvoir accéder à toutes les vidéos concernant cet incident à Tartarus. »

Bien que le ton employé n'était pas très aimable, le commissaire ne pouvait que le comprendre. Et refuser ce genre de faveur au numéro 1, qu'il avait connu avant même le début de sa carrière, lui était difficile.

« - Ces vidéos sont confidentielles, mais si vous vous rendez à la prison je m'arrangerais pour qu'on vous laisse consulter les séquences incriminées.

\- Merci. »

Avisant l'air sombre de son conjoint, Ochako pinça les lèvres avec inquiétude, se passant néanmoins de commentaire. Elle était bien placée pour savoir quelle terrible blessure cette perte avait infligée à son compagnon. C'était son mentor et presque une figure paternelle pour lui, qui l'avait vu évoluer durant toutes ses années de lycée et l'avait conseillé sur la maîtrise de son alter. Elle avait assisté des semaines à ses cauchemars, où Izuku avait semblé chercher dans les tréfonds de son pouvoir, une trace de l'ancien possesseur du One For All, essayé de communiquer avec lui. Et chaque échec n'avait résulté qu'en une douleur plus grande, qui semblait jamais n'avoir réellement réussi à disparaître.

« - Tch ! s'exclama Katsuki d'un ton méprisant. C'est certainement pas en t'laissant aller que tu vas parvenir à faire quoique ce soit ! Si vous avez des informations prévenez _moi_ plutôt, ce sera plié cette affaire ! »

Les trois autres le regardèrent en silence alors que le blond semblait estimer que la réunion était terminée, quittant la pièce le pas lourd. Izuku soupira en passant une main dans sa tignasse bouclée, qu'il avait raccourcie avec l'âge, comprenant bien qu'il s'était bien trop laissé aller face à la nouvelle l'ayant pris à revers. De son côté, Red Riot observa son ami partir d'un air pensif, songeant que, lui aussi après tout, avait toujours eu un profond respect pour All Might, au-delà de sa volonté de le surpasser...

Du côté du lycée de Yuei, alors que le soleil déclinait peu à peu à l'horizon, Momo se trouvait au gymnase Gamma, accompagnée de l'un de ses étudiants comme elle l'avait prévu dans son planning. Cette fois, c'était au tour de Toshinori d'avoir droit à un cours supplémentaire, bien qu'il se sentait déjà à moitié épuisé par les exercices pratiques de la journée. Néanmoins, ayant choisi d'enfiler son costume avant de se rendre au terrain d'entraînement, il se redressa presque militairement en apercevant sa professeure arriver. Il haussa cependant un sourcil en la voyant traîner avec elle un gigantesque sac bien rempli d'objets qu'elle avait certainement créés. Une fois à son niveau, la brune aborda directement les points qu'elle souhaitait lui faire travailler :

« - Vous avez pas mal progressé lors des derniers exercices pratiques Midoriya. Néanmoins, vos gestes sont encore un peu maladroits, et j'aimerais les affiner. »

Il devait bien avouer, qu'il avait des progrès à faire de ce côté-là. Le brun ne s'estimait pourtant pas si mauvais quand il s'agissait des techniques de corps-à-corps, sa mère lui ayant donné quelques leçons sur le sujet. Il était peut-être rendu plus imprécis par tout son appareillage, mais il en utilisait quand même depuis longtemps, s'étant entraîné une bonne partie de son collège pour le moment où il passerait les examens d'entrée de Yuei. Néanmoins, lors des exercices pratiques de la semaine dernière, il avait pu constater l'énorme écart entre lui et quelqu'un qui visiblement les maîtrisait parfaitement. Il ne savait pas où Kyo avait hérité d'une telle habileté, mais il l'avait étalé sans problème...

« - C'est pourquoi, poursuivit Momo, j'ai prévu une petite batterie d'exercices pour vous faire travailler votre défense, puis votre attaque pour la fin de cette heure. »

Avec un sourire, elle fit basculer son énorme sac par-dessus son épaule, en vidant tout le contenu sur les dalles recouvrant le sol du bâtiment. Toshinori put donc voir se former un tas de plusieurs masses d'armes aux différentes extrémités, de trois sabres, quatre sets de dagues de lancer, deux poignards, un marteau géant et plusieurs armes à feu. Il ne se sentait d'un seul coup plus vraiment en sécurité ici tout seul avec l'enseignante. Loin de se douter des pensées angoissantes de son élève commençant à se faire quelques films, Momo poursuivit :

« - Je vais vous attaquer avec l'une ou l'autre de ces armes, et vous devrez vous concentrer uniquement sur l'esquive. Généralement vous prenez les coups en cherchant à riposter, ou vous esquivez en lançant rarement une attaque directement, le délai est trop long. Sur un terrain réel cela pourrait vous coûter cher à vous ou vos alliés. »

Il hocha la tête, l'écoutant plus sérieusement après avoir arrêté de se focaliser sur tout l'arsenal amoncelé sur le sol.

« - Bien, maintenant que vous savez quoi faire, commençons ! s'exclama Momo en ramassant d'ores et déjà une énorme masse. »

Elle devait enchaîner les heures avec chaque élève et ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de perdre trop de temps. Ce pourquoi elle attaqua directement face au lycéen mal préparé qui eut un frisson de la tête aux pieds lorsque la masse s'abattit juste à côté de lui.

« - Allez Midoriya, ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser ! »

Le brun hocha la tête, un peu embarrassé, avant de se concentrer sur les mouvements de sa professeure. La consigne ne lui demandait qu'une seule chose : esquiver, en une heure d'entraînement il devrait bien aboutir à quelque chose.

S'il s'adapta rapidement aux gestes lents de l'énorme masse qu'elle soulevait, il eut tout de suite plus de mal face aux sabres plus vifs, bien qu'elle ne vise jamais à le blesser il sentait bien lorsqu'il échouait un mouvement, la voyant changer de trajectoire au dernier moment. Il finit par maîtriser assez vite les armes de corps-à-corps, osant même en parer certaines, et se servant discrètement des mécanismes situés sur ses bras et ses jambes.

L'exercice se corsa beaucoup plus lorsqu'il eut affaire à des attaques à distance. Le lancer de couteaux finit par lui donner quelques bons réflexes, mais il fut vite dépassé par les armes à feu - qui heureusement ne contenaient pas de vraies balles - peut importe à quel point il pouvait augmenter la vitesse de ses gestes avec son attirail, son cerveau avait tendance à ne pas suivre.

Vers la fin de l'heure, Momo l'autorisa à riposter, ce qui augmenta un peu plus la difficulté puisqu'il ne se focalisait plus seulement sur l'esquive. L'exercice se terminant, Momo conclut pendant les quelques minutes qu'il lui restait :

« - Je vais vous donner quelques prises de corps-à-corps à travailler de votre côté. Lorsque nous nous reverrons, veillez donc à les avoir bien apprises car nous travaillerons dessus. »

Il hocha vivement la tête pendant que la brune lui donnait plusieurs feuilles qui expliquaient les prises qu'il devrait apprendre dans les prochains jours. Exténué, il salua son enseignante pour sortir du gymnase Gamma en retirant l'un des épais gants de son costume, alourdi par ses équipements, pour s'essuyer le front.

« - Toshi ! »

Il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'une tête blonde ne surgisse d'un seul coup sur sa gauche. Il balbutia alors que son cœur cherchait à reprendre un pouls normal :

« - K-Kuhatsu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Oh moi j'ai juste entendu dire qu'il y avait deux élèves de la classe B qui venaient souvent ici, qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais là ? »

Elle l'observa curieusement de ses grandes iris orangées alors qu'il répondait :

« - La prof nous donne des cours particuliers pour qu'on puisse s'améliorer d'ici le festival de sport, là j'en sors tout juste.

\- Aaah... et alors ton costume ? Ça s'passe bien ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« - Oui, je m'en tire bien mieux lors des exercices maintenant, merci encore...

\- Super-Toshi va bientôt aller sauver ces dames alors ~ »

Elle sourit pendant qu'il gonflait un peu les joues.

« - Ça sonne pas très super-héros ça...

\- Bah t'es pas drôle ~ »

Elle dévia le regard de son ami à une jeune fille de la classe A qui passait devant eux en fixant le sol de ses grandes iris opalescentes.

« - Elle est dans ta classe elle aussi ? demanda Kuhatsu une fois que la lycéenne eut refermé la porte.

\- Euh... oui, Hishigata Kiyoi je crois. Je la connais pas trop, elle n'a pas adressé la parole à grand monde depuis le début de l'année, puis je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir beaucoup vu agir en exercice. »

Avec une légère moue de réflexion, son interlocutrice finit par lancer :

« - Bon ben Toshinori, je vais te laisser, bonne soirée !

\- Où tu...

\- Pose pas d'questions y'a pas que toi qui va devoir briller pendant le festival hein ! »

Il n'insista pas en regardant son amie filer sur le côté du gymnase, pour visiblement aller espionner sans aucune discrétion au travers des fenêtres entourant la partie basse du bâtiment. La laissant tranquille, le brun partit de son côté tandis que l'élève du département de support scrutait à l'intérieur. N'entendant rien depuis l'extérieur, elle sortit d'une des nombreuses poches qu'elle avait cousues à son uniforme scolaire un petit appareil en cloche basique qu'elle colla à la vitre pour écouter ce qu'il se passait.

À l'intérieur, voyant son élève arriver dans son uniforme de sport, et rester plantée dans l'entrée comme si elle espérait se fondre dans le paysage, Momo l'invita à s'approcher d'un geste :

« - Vous vous imaginez bien sur quoi va se dérouler principalement l'exercice : il faut que vous utilisiez votre alter. »

Momo ne l'avait pratiquement jamais vu l'utiliser, ou dans des situations très restreintes. Et cela l'ennuyait car elle ne comprenait absolument pas l'origine de ce blocage, ni ce qu'elle faisait à Yuei à vrai dire. La jeune fille esquissa une moue peu enthousiasmée à cette idée, triturant en silence une mèche des longs cheveux argent qui lui descendaient en-dessous des reins. Réprimant un soupir face à son manque d'initiative, la brune demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous a motivée à intégrer Yuei ? »

Elle ne voyait pas d'autres moyens de la faire parler un peu, en cherchant à ne pas la braquer. Après de longues secondes de silence, Kiyoi finit par répondre :

« - C'était ce qu'_il_... hum, l'objectif était de développer mon alter... »

Ce qui, elle se le doutait bien, sonnait très contradictoire compte tenu du fait qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas l'utiliser. En même temps, si on lui avait laissé le choix, peut-être qu'elle serait ici, ou peut-être pas, mais elle en aurait une toute autre vision c'était certain... Elle ajouta tout de même comme pour tenter de justifier sa contradiction :

« - Mais je ne l'aime pas... j'aurais préféré en avoir un autre. »

Momo soupira un peu en passant la main à l'arrière de sa nuque, laissée à découvert par sa haute queue de cheval.

« - Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez choisir, mais tout alter a de bons côtés. J'ai connu des alters qui, sans précautions ou aide, pouvaient nuire à leur propriétaire, allant jusqu'à faire fondre leur estomac par exemple... Pourtant, ils leur permettaient aussi de sauver leurs camarades, et à plus grande échelle, de nombreuses personnes qui ont besoin d'aide. »

Elle lui sourit un peu bien que l'adolescente baisse le regard pour aller fixer ses pieds, semblant vouloir disparaître dans ses cheveux tout étalés sur elle en de fins filaments entremêlés. La brune ajouta pour tenter de la pousser un peu plus :

« - Puis tu n'as rien à craindre tu sais, il n'y a personne d'autre ici que toi ou moi, personne ne te jugera ou ne s'en prendra à toi. »

Elle avait du mal à définir ce qui bloquait tant la lycéenne, mais elle ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser les choses stagner comme ça. Ou elle finirait par devoir reporter son cas au directeur si elle s'avérait incapable de suivre les exercices héroïques, ce qui serait bien dommage compte tenu qu'elle avait été recommandée à l'école... Enfin, à son grand soulagement, Kiyoi finit par hocher légèrement la tête. Retenant un sourire de victoire, Momo reprit ses consignes :

« - Pour cette fois, je voudrais simplement que tu te lâches. Si j'ai la possibilité de voir ce dont tu es capable, il me sera plus aisé de savoir par où commencer pour t'aider. »

Avec une mine résignée, l'adolescente obtempéra néanmoins. Mécaniquement, elle leva ses bras devant elle, fixant le sol un peu plus loin. Presqu'instantanément, une pierre transparente aux reflets opale sembla jaillir de ses mains, se cristallisant en un grand amas qui brillait à la lumière du couchant traversant les vitres.

Toujours, à l'affût, Kuhatsu retint un cri d'excitation en l'observant faire. Se couvrant la bouche des mains, elle se laissa tomber assise dans l'herbe pour se cacher pendant que celles à l'intérieur tournaient la tête d'un air interrogateur, ayant la vague impression d'avoir entendu quelque chose.

_Du diamant brut ! C'est dingue !_ s'extasia intérieurement la blonde qui sortit immédiatement un carnet d'une de ses poches. Elle s'empressa d'y noter en kanjis assez approximatifs le nom que lui avait donné Toshinori tout à l'heure : Hishigata Kiyoi. Elle l'ajoutait à la longue liste de noms d'élèves, qu'elle avait classé les uns par rapport aux autres avec son propre système de points, en vue de décider sur lesquels elle voulait se focaliser pendant le festival des sports.

Réprimant son excitation, elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, où l'enseignante incitait la jeune fille à procéder à divers exercices avec son alter, qui ne faisait pas moins briller les yeux de l'élève du département de support. C'était tellement beau, et ça devait avoir tellement d'applications incroyables en combat, qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi la lycéenne s'était plaint de vouloir changer d'alter. De son point de vue, elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ce genre de choses, il fallait immédiatement qu'elle commence à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait en faire !

Jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, la stalkeuse resta scotchée à sa vitre, ne loupant pas une miette des exercices que faisait faire Momo à son élève. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et "bidouiller" un peu...

* * *

**J'les dessinerais un de ces quatre je pense leurs costumes de héros pros, vu que je m'inspire de pleins de choses différentes j'ai pas de costume 100% précis à vous montrer x) Les descriptions changeront p't'être à l'avenir aussi.**

**Et un jour va falloir que j'me décide sur si Momo tutoie ou vouvoie ses élèves parce que là on doit avoir un gros mix des deux depuis le début de la fic XD Dites-moi si vous préférez l'un ou l'autre, s'il y a une option qui vous paraît plus bizarre x)**

**À la prochaine merci d'avoir lu !**


	15. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : Polir le Diamant.

Kiyoi quittait les dortoirs de sa classe en traînant un peu des pieds, rejoignant seule le bâtiment principal. Elle était totalement plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'une tête blonde surgit soudainement dans son champ de vision. Elle frôla l'arrêt cardiaque tandis que la lycéenne en face d'elle s'exclamait :

« - Saluuut ! Kiyoi c'est ça ? »

La jeune fille observa les yeux ronds celle qui venait de surgir. Elle l'appelait familièrement par son prénom mais elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà rencontré, ou alors elle n'avait pas fait attention. Pourtant elle tapait plutôt dans l'œil cette adolescente dont les cheveux couleur blond strawberry partaient dans tous les sens malgré une vaine tentative d'organisation en raie. Sans parler de son uniforme customisé, pleins de poches, pins et stylos, ainsi qu'aux bords rafistolés.

« - Que... Qui es-tu ? finit-elle par articuler sans cesser de la dévisager. »

Son interlocutrice lui tendit la main avec un large sourire.

« - Je m'appelle Bakugo Kuhatsu ! À partir d'aujourd'hui c'est moi ton inventrice d'équipement personnelle !

\- Ma quoi ?

\- On verra plus tard les détails ! En attendant tu permets... ? »

Brandissant un mètre-mesureur comme s'il s'agissait de son arme secrète, elle se faufila derrière la jeune fille. Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Kiyoi se retrouva défaite de son blazer pendant que la deuxième l'observait sous toutes les coutures. Faisant légèrement la moue face à la situation, la lycéenne aux grandes iris opale envoya un coup de coude dans la figure de son assaillante lorsque celle-ci commença à s'attaquer à son tour de poitrine.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça va pas ? gronda-t-elle en plaçant les poings sur ses hanches. »

Les mains sur son nez qui saignait un peu, la blonde geignit :

« - **B**ais je **b**oulais juste **b**rendre **d**es **b**esures ! »

Loin de la prendre en pitié, Kiyoi fronça les sourcils :

« - Eh bien on demande ça poliment, et on n'agit qu'avec le consentement de la personne en face !

\- Désolééée ! »

La blonde se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, avant de s'incliner soudainement d'un bon 90 degrés.

« - Voulez-vous bien me laisser prendre vos mesures Kiyoi-sama ? »

Son interlocutrice esquissa un léger sourire ironique en replaçant une de ses longues mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« - Tu te fiches de moi là c'est ça... ?

\- Un peu, désolée c'était trop tentant ! »

Elles se sourirent mutuellement, avant que Kuhatsu ne note rapidement les chiffres qu'elle avait mémorisé dans un de ses carnets. Elle en profita également pour remarquer :

« - C'est marrant je te pensais plus... moins affirmée, vu que t'as pas l'air très bavarde ! »

Son interlocutrice afficha une triste mine passagère, faisant immédiatement réagir Kuhatsu qui agita les mains.

« - Ah non non mais c'était pas une critique !

\- Oh non t'en fais pas... je suis juste pas trop dans mon assiette en ce moment... »

Kiyoi soupira avant de reprendre en regardant l'élève du département de support, légèrement plus petite qu'elle.

« - Enfin, c'est gentil de vouloir penser à me proposer des euh... équipements, mais ce n'est pas la peine tu sais. Tu perdrais ton temps avec moi.

\- Naaan tu n'peux pas me faire ça ! lâcha Kuhatsu d'un ton faussement dramatique. Tu comprends pas ton alter il est... magnifique ! Et tu dois pouvoir en faire teeeellement de choses en combat ! Je ne peux pas faire comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu ! »

La blonde la fixa avec des yeux à la fois brillants et explosés par la courte nuit qu'elle avait passée, ce que Kiyoi trouvait légèrement effrayant. Mal à l'aise, elle préféra tenter d'éluder la conversation :

« - Il faut que j'aille en cours...

\- J't'accompagne, tu vas pas me planter comme ça quand même ! »

Et visiblement, c'était mal connaître la lycéenne à la tête débordant d'idées que de penser cela. Kiyoi céda néanmoins en la laissant lui emboîter le pas pour se diriger vers le bâtiment principal, pendant que Kuhatsu reprenait :

« - Bon j'vais pas t'mentir je t'ai bien observée hier soir avec Yaoyorozu-sensei ! »

Elle s'en doutait un peu à vrai dire, étant donné que pour pouvoir clamer qu'il était magnifique, encore fallait-il avoir vu son alter. Loin de se sentir coupable de sa petite séance d'espionnage, l'adolescente poursuivit avec énergie :

« - T'as pas l'air de te donner grandement à fond - t'aimes garder le mystère hein c'est ça ? - mais j'ai remarqué, tu fais pas vraiment de formes précises ? Genre je sais pas moi des armes ou des constructions, ce serait bien pratique !

\- Non en effet... généralement je donne juste une sorte de "point de départ" et ça se cristallise en blocs... au mieux j'arrive plus ou moins à en déterminer l'épaisseur. »

Elle ne pouvait pas nier que l'inverse lui serait pratique, même si maintenant elle préférerait de loin avoir des dizaines de tares à présenter. Les autres s'y intéressaient tout de suite moins... bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver amusante l'attitude de cette élève du département de support.

« - Bah y'a pas à s'en faire pour ça, ça me donne pleins d'idées ~ »

Haussant un sourcil, Kiyoi demanda :

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à... "m'équiper" ?

\- Mais parce que ce serait du gâchis de pouvoir manipuler le matériau le plus dur du monde et de ne pas pouvoir en faire ce que tu veux ! Bon puis j'avoue j'ai aussi besoin de trouver de futurs héros balèzes pour faire ma promotion ~ »

Loin de suivre vraiment tout ce qu'il se passait du côté du département de support, l'aspirante héroïne répéta interrogativement :

« - Ta... "promotion" ?

\- Ouais t'imagine pas à quel point c'est dur de tirer son épingle du jeu maintenant alors qu'il y a tout un business autour des héros ! Regarde les designers comme Shield David ou Hatsume Mei, ils sont super connus parce qu'ils ont équipés ceux qui sont devenus les numéros 1, sinon ils auraient fini noyés parmi tous ces gens qui bossent sur le développement ! Alors moi je me fais pareil : je me trouve mon numéro 1 ! »

Kiyoi se sentit légèrement rougir face au discours, ce qui se démarquait beaucoup sur son teint pâle :

« - Tu... penses que je pourrais devenir numéro 1 ? »

Ça lui paraissait assez invraisemblable, particulièrement en l'état actuel. On lui avait toujours fait pas mal d'éloges sur son alter, que ce soit de la beauté qu'il pouvait prendre ou des multiples applications de ce matériau incassable. Pour autant, si son avenir avait été tout tracé, ce n'était certainement pas pour être une héroïne dans le top aux yeux de qui que ce soit.

« - Bah oui bien sûr, 'fin ça demande de s'investir c'est sûr mais t'as toutes les clés en main comme on dit ! »

Kiyoi lui sourit un peu, assez touchée par ses mots pendant que la blonde enchaînait :

« - Enfin bref, j'y travaille ! Alors, je te tiens au courant, et puis après on testera tout ça toutes les deux j'ai hâte ~ On se voit ce soir aussi j'ai d'autres questions à te poser ! »

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'articuler une phrase que la lycéenne à l'uniforme rafistolé repartit de son côté en agitant la main à son attention. Une véritable tornade...

De son côté, Kiyoi pressa un peu le pas pour rejoindre sa classe dans les temps, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de se faire remarquer en arrivant en retard puis, c'était malpoli. L'enseignement de la matinée portait sur des cours de japonais, et elle ne traîna pas en rejoignant sa table, sortant les livres nécessaires afin de suivre le cours.

Selon les étudiants, la matinée se passa plus ou moins vite, Toshinori n'ayant pas vraiment ce problème puisqu'il avait littéralement un éclair hyperactif à côté de lui qui plaçait des commentaires à toutes les sauces. Même s'ils se faisaient réprimander pour les bavardages, le brun devait bien avouer que ça avait tendance à le faire rire un peu. Il avait fait un peu plus d'efforts récemment pour ne pas fuir Naihatsu comme la peste, n'aimant pas forcément qu'on lui porte _trop_ d'attention. Néanmoins il s'était fait à son caractère et prêtait un peu plus l'oreille à ce que le blond lui racontait.

Bon, par contre, l'adolescent avait surtout pour principal sujet de conversation - sans surprise - les activités des grandes figures héroïques. Il semblait à l'affût de la moindre nouvelle information, si bien que Toshinori se surprenait parfois lui-même à ne pas connaître certains agissements de ses propres parents. Une véritable encyclopédie sur le sujet...

Alors qu'ils quittaient la classe pour la pause déjeuner, Toshinori remarqua à l'intention de son voisin :

« - Au fait, t'es toujours au courant d'un nouveau truc, où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça ? »

Lui-même se tenait surtout au courant via ses parents, les réseaux sociaux ou le téléviseur dans la salle commune des dortoirs. Mais cela ne concernait souvent que les héros ayant eu des interventions récemment, et plutôt dans la région alors que le blond pouvait lui parler de faits s'étant réalisés à l'autre bout du pays.

« - Oh je suis juste abonné à 48 sites d'informations et 213 comptes de hero managers, lui répondit le lycéen d'un ton naturel. Et j'ai même mon propre blog sur le sujet si tu veux voir !

\- Tant que ça ? réagit-il d'un air effaré. Mais où tu trouves le temps de tout lire ? »

Naihatsu esquissa un léger sourire amusé à sa réaction.

« - Oh tu sais là d'où je viens y'a quasiment pas de super-héros, on a notre petite figure locale certes mais vu le peu de crimes c'est comme si j'en voyais jamais. Du coup y'a que les vidéos qui me permettent de voir de vrais héros en action, et depuis que je les connais, je peux pas m'empêcher de m'informer sur tous les héros, ils sont beaucoup trop cool ! »

De son côté le brun avait un peu de mal à s'y comparer, baignant là-dedans depuis son plus jeune âge. D'autant plus que pas mal de héros connus, directement diplômés de Yuei, étaient restés dans les environs de Musutafu, alors il lui était souvent arrivé d'assister à leurs interventions.

« - Où est-ce que tu as grandi ?

\- Ouh la ça te parlerait pas ! J'viens d'un hameau de la préfecture de Kagawa, même pour aller au collège il fallait que je me tape une heure de bus ! Après une demi-heure de marche à pied. »

Il comprenait un peu mieux sa tendance à s'exciter tout le temps pour tout ce qu'il voyait de positif, en plus d'être du genre à ne pas trop voir le côté négatif des choses. Tournant la tête vers un coin de la cour, Naihatsu s'interrompit soudainement dans la conversation :

« - Je vais te laisser Toshi-kun, on se voit plus tard !

\- Euh... d'accord... »

Il regarda la mini-tornade partir de son côté, se dirigeant visiblement vers Midori, habituellement dans son coin, qui discutait avec une autre fille plus âgée qu'elle dont les longs cheveux noirs lui descendaient sous la taille comme une crinière sauvage. S'incrustant au milieu, Naihatsu demanda de son habituel ton enjoué :

« - De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

Sursautant, Midori piqua un fard, comme toujours lorsqu'on s'adressait à elle, et pourtant elle avait réussi à ne pas trop rougir quand Tsuyoi l'avait rejointe, par rapport à d'habitude.

« - D-du festival des sports...

\- Oh pourquoi ? Ça t'inquiète ? »

Elle n'osa pas spécialement répondre, mais ses petits serpents hochèrent la tête pour elle, ce qui lui fit immédiatement remarquer pour la rassurer :

« - T'inquiète, en plus y'aura toutes les classes du lycée, ça va être super cool, on va bien s'amuser ! »

Il lui sourit en lui tapotant l'épaule, retirant vite sa main lorsque plusieurs crochets menaçant s'approchèrent. Pour sa part, il avait plutôt hâte de voir à quoi ressemblaient les élèves de la classe B - et surtout leurs alters -, qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de croiser. Tsuyoi sourit légèrement avant de le faire déchanter :

« - C'est quand même pas tellement l'endroit où tu t'éclates juste dans la bonne humeur tu sais. C'est chacun pour sa pomme et un vrai bordel lors de la première épreuve d'élimination, on se fait vite marcher dessus. »

Ce n'eut pas tellement l'air de rassurer la jeune fille à côté d'elle dont les gouttes de sueur commençaient déjà à dévaler le long de sa nuque. Le remarquant, la brune la rassura néanmoins :

« - T'en fais pas Midori-chan ! T'es loin d'être mauvaise t'auras aucun souci à passer la première épreuve, la plupart des élèves du département héroïque y parviennent sans problème ! Après c'est plus difficile certes mais c'est aussi l'occasion de se faire remarquer, ce serait bien que vous arriviez à décrocher un stage après ça, en vrai c'est super instructif de voir le terrain du point de vue d'un héros professionnel ! Vous pourriez même devenir l'acolyte de quelqu'un ce serait sympa ~ »

Le regard de Naihatsu se mit immédiatement à briller comme des lasers.

« - Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai trop hâte de tenter ma chance ! T'as déjà dû participer deux fois aux festivals toi Tsuyoi-senpai, ça a donné quoi ?

\- Oh ben la première fois je me suis lamentablement faite scotcher par un des élèves de ma classe dès le début et j'ai quasiment pu participer à aucune épreuve donc ça a pas donné grand chose. Mais j'étais deuxième l'année dernière, et j'espère bien _lui_ arracher la première place cette fois maintenant que j'ai développé de nouvelles techniques ~ »

Elle semblait assez confiante sur le sujet, ce qui ne fit pas vraiment diminuer l'air admiratif de Naihatsu.

« - Ah ouais ? Fais voir tes techniques !

\- Secret ~ le taquina-t-elle en retour. Enfin, pour en revenir au festival, c'est important de ne pas le négliger non plus, ça vous permettra même de commencer votre carrière avec déjà une certaine notoriété vu le taux d'audition sur les retransmissions !

\- Et tu peux pas nous donner des tuyaux ? tenta Naihatsu. De toute façon on va pas te menacer puisqu'on ne sera pas dans la même catégorie ! »

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de lui répondre :

« - Hum... bah c'est difficile à dire comme ça, puisque les deux premières épreuves changent d'une année à l'autre, et pour les duels vous êtes mieux placés pour connaître vos collègues. Mais je dirais de pas trop vous focaliser sur les autres au début de la première épreuve, le tri est rapidement fait par ceux qui ont les plus "gros" alters. Concentrez-vous sur comment les éviter et quand il vous reste plus qu'un tiers des participants vous pouvez commencer à éliminer les autres pour monter dans le classement. Pour la seconde épreuve c'est plus délicat, mais généralement ils testent votre travail d'équipe alors essayez de réfléchir avec qui vos alters se combineraient le mieux. »

Ses deux interlocuteurs l'écoutaient si sérieusement d'un seul coup qu'elle s'empressa de les rassurer un peu, agitant les mains :

« - Non mais vous montez pas trop la tête avec ça hein, profitez-en aussi de votre côté, c'est un festival après tout c'est aussi fait pour s'amuser ! »

Ils hochèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble avec tout autant de sérieux, ce qui la fit songer que c'était probablement désespéré vu leur état. Elle finit quand même par sourire et conclure :

« - Bon on va peut-être pas rester plantés ici hein ? On n'a qu'à manger au self ensemble si vous avez d'autres questions. »

Bien entendu les deux plus jeunes ne se firent pas vraiment prier, emboîtant le pas de leur aînée pour se diriger vers le réfectoire, comptant bien grappiller le moindre conseil leur permettant de se distinguer un peu lors du festival à venir.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula de façon monotone tant pour les élèves que pour les professeurs. Momo bâillait un peu lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le gymnase Gamma pour une autre des heures supplémentaires qu'elle avait donné à ses élèves. Si pour eux cela n'équivalait qu'à une ou deux heures en plus le soir, de son côté c'était presque tous les jours qu'elle finissait tard. Mais bon, elle estimait que cela en valait la peine, puisqu'elle aidait certains à corriger leurs faiblesses ou mauvaises habitudes.

Pour ce cours-là, elle retrouva Kyo qui s'était déjà changé en choisissant de vêtir plus son costume que l'uniforme de sport. Tout comme certains des élèves, il avait demandé certains équipements pour lui faciliter les combats, notamment pour les gants qui avaient pour but réduire les vibrations qui endommageaient ses bras autant que l'environnement extérieur. Puis aussi parce qu'il préférait de loin le noir et les têtes de mort aux bleu et blanc saturés qu'avait choisit Yuei pour son design. Et ce qu'en pensaient les autres sur le fait que ça ne faisait pas très "héroïque", il s'en fichait.

« - Alors Jishin, commença l'enseignante, pour toi ce sur quoi je voudrais que tu te focalises est comment améliorer la précision de tes attaques. Sinon la puissance de ton alter te sera inutile et te portera même préjudice dès lors que l'environnement sera plus restreint ou que tu travailleras en équipe. »

Elle pouvait clairement lire sur son visage ce qu'il pensait du genre de "boulets" qui pourraient être dans son groupe, bien qu'elle ne s'en formalise pas puisqu'il ne faisait pas de commentaire.

« - Pour cet exercice, poursuivit-elle, je vais donc te faire suivre des lignes et viser des cibles spécifiques, et il serait judicieux de tu t'exerces dans le même domaine de ton côté. »

Elle sortit du sac d'objets qu'elle préparait pour chaque entraînement deux bombes de peinture - l'une de couleur bleue et l'autre rouge - ainsi que quatre panneaux faisant office de cibles. Un seul d'entre eux indiquait la mention "vilain" alors que les trois autres précisaient "civils". Elle se dirigea vers le dernier tiers du terrain, les plaçant assez proches les uns des autres.

« - Mais ils sont trop proches ! constata l'adolescent en l'observant faire.

\- Ce genre de réflexion te fera une belle jambe le jour où tu te retrouveras face à une prise d'otages. »

Implacable, elle s'arma également des deux bombes de peinture pour tracer un chemin en zigzag qui menait jusqu'aux cibles, une ligne directrice bleue à peine séparée d'un mètre des deux lignes rouges qui l'entouraient en suivant le mouvement.

« - Tu devras faire suivre la ligne bleue à ton alter, et ensuite renverser la cible indiquée "vilain". J'ai demandé à Cementoss de venir pour réparer le terrain à chaque échec puis ajouter des obstacles à l'exercice quand ce sera le moment, il devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes, en attendant à toi de jouer. »

Le lycéen semblait d'un seul coup moins emballé par l'exercice avec tous les facteurs que Momo avait ajouté les uns à la suite des autres. Elle remarqua pour le motiver un peu :

« - Si tu parviens à ce niveau de maîtrise de votre alter, cela te sera bien utile dans le futur. En te permettant, entre autres, d'isoler des civils d'une menace ou d'arranger le terrain pour tes alliés. Ce qui fait d'un héros son efficacité n'est pas seulement sa capacité à neutraliser le vilain, mais également de le faire avec le minimum de dégâts collatéraux. »

Soupirant un peu, Kyo hocha néanmoins la tête, devant bien admettre qu'elle avait raison, avant de se concentrer sur l'exercice. Il s'en doutait un peu, mais suivre une courbe était bien plus difficile que de simplement se focaliser sur une direction, puisque cela impliquait de bien mieux maîtriser les vibrations créées par son alter. Sans surprise dès le premier virage le sol se craquela bien au-delà de la ligne rouge. Implacable, Momo clama :

« - Recommence. »

Il s'interrompit en grognant un peu, il avait du mal rien qu'à conserver une largeur d'action la plus fine possible afin de rester dans les clous tracés, et ça lui tapait déjà sur le système. Il réitéra l'opération encore deux fois sans succès, agrandissant le trou dans le sol, avant que quelqu'un ne pousse la porte du bâtiment.

L'adolescent et la brune tournèrent la tête vers le nouveau venu, qui ressemblait à un bloc de ciment où l'on avait grossièrement taillé une silhouette. Cementoss s'approcha en s'excusant auprès de Momo :

« - Désolé, cet exercice pratique avec les premières A aura pris plus longtemps que prévu. »

Il s'approcha avant de reformer le sol sous leurs pieds, comme neuf, tandis que l'enseignante lançait à son élève :

« - Tu peux recommencer, et essaie de t'y prendre plus tôt cette fois lorsque tu définis leur trajectoire. »

Il fronça un peu les sourcils, il commençait à peine à prendre le coup de main sur le principe il fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Sans protester néanmoins, il s'étira un peu les doigts avant de plaquer à nouveau ses mains sur le sol. Cette fois, il propagea les vibrations plus en profondeur de la terre, certes il était moins rapide pour disloquer le tout, mais cela lui permettait justement de plus facilement se concentrer pour ajuster sa trajectoire, plutôt que de vouloir tout faire en même temps et au final le faire mal. Bon, les dégâts étaient aussi situés plus en profondeur, mais il n'avait pas de meilleure alternative pour l'instant.

Il réussit à obtenir un tracé à peu près correct au départ - en tout cas cela restait dans les limites - , bien que vers la fin cela ne ressemble plus à rien, dû à la fatigue de devoir maintenir son alter aussi longtemps pour travailler sa précision. Il finit par lâcher avec frustration en se redressant après que la professeure lui enjoigne une énième fois de recommencer :

« - Pff est-ce qu'on peut faire une pause ?

\- Les vilains font-ils des pauses ?

\- Évidemment ils ont pas à respecter les horaires de travail, _eux_. »

Un peu agacée par son insolence, elle fouilla néanmoins dans son sac pour en extirper une bouteille d'eau, la lui balançant sans prévenir si bien qu'il se la prit en pleine figure.

« - Tiens.

\- Euh... merci. »

Même s'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il remerciait alors qu'il venait juste de se la prendre en pleine face, et pas lancé avec délicatesse. Il en profita cependant pour prendre quelques gorgées pendant que Cementoss réparait à nouveau le sol bien martyrisé par les exercices. La brune ajouta également à l'intention de l'autre professeur :

« - Est-ce que tu peux me rajouter des blocs pour simuler les immeubles s'il-te-plaît ? Fragile de préférence, Jishin si tu en abîmes ne serait-ce qu'un peu un, tu recommenceras depuis le début.

\- Mais ch'uis pas un robot !

\- Non en effet, c'est pour ça que tu profites d'une pause. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer ensuite, grommelant comme toujours. Pour une heure supplémentaire, il avait l'impression que celle-ci durait une éternité et qu'on ne cessait de lui ajouter des exercices toujours plus compliqués à réaliser. Vivement la fin.

Râler intérieurement ne l'empêcha pas de s'y remettre pour autant, bien qu'il ait de plus en plus de mal à s'y adapter. Il n'arrêtait pas de toucher les fameux "immeubles" alors même qu'il ne sortait pas de la "piste" en apparence, c'était simplement les vibrations résiduelles qui les impactait. Ce qui l'agaçait d'autant plus qu'il devait recommencer à la moindre égratignure que la professeure observait sur la surface cimentée.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, un autre élève rentra ce qui détendit un peu Kyo songeant que l'exercice était _enfin_ terminé. Il commençait déjà à retirer ses gants pour laisser respirer un peu ses mains engourdies que Momo le détrompait :

« - Reste ici Jishin nous n'en avons pas fini.

\- Encore ?! râla-t-il essoufflé. Pourquoi j'peux pas y'aller moi ?!

\- Tu dois rester deux heures, tu le saurais si tu avais regardé ton planning correctement, répliqua Momo sans aucune pitié pour l'adolescent. »

Il grommela un peu sans protester plus, c'est qu'il n'allait plus sentir ses bras à ce rythme lui. Momo ajouta néanmoins :

« - En revanche le temps restant étant aussi réservé pour un autre élève, cela va te permettre de travailler un peu plus la coopération. »

Il sentait comme un reproche dans sa voix, après avoir ruiné plus d'un des exercices pratiques centrés sur la collaboration qu'elle avait imaginé pour sa classe. Il reporta néanmoins son attention sur le lycéen qui était entré, facilement reconnaissable avec ses yeux violets sans pupille dont l'iris ressemblait à un véritable tourbillon dégradé.

« - Ouh la toi mais à quoi tu vas bien pouvoir me servir au juste ?

\- Merci de l'accueil... soupira Hiro en se rapprochant du groupe. »

En même temps du point de vue du pseudo-rebelle, il ne voyait pas en quoi leurs deux alters allaient bien pouvoir s'aider mutuellement à s'améliorer, puisque c'était le but de ces exercices. Momo ne tarda pas à vite l'éclairer sur le sujet :

« - Vous allez devoir faire équipe afin d'affronter Cementoss et, si vous y parvenez, promis Jishin je vous libère.

\- Ah ça ça me plaît déjà plus, t'as pas intérêt à foirer Metsuretsu !

\- T'es bien gentil mais ce sont pas tes ordres qui vont faire tomber la solution du ciel...

\- En effet, avertit l'enseignante, d'autant plus que votre adversaire ne vous épargnera pas, alors je vous conseille de ne pas le prendre à la légère. »

Les deux lycéens se concertèrent du regard, ayant l'air l'un comme l'autre de sentir venir la situation compliquée. Sans leur laisser le temps de se mettre d'accord sur une stratégie, Momo eut vite fait de lancer le top départ :

« - Tenez vous prêt ça commence. »

Les adolescents eurent à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que Cementoss, placé de l'autre côté du gymnase, s'empressa immédiatement de changer la configuration de la salle, le terrain étant largement à son avantage. Une vague de ciment fut vite soulevée sous leurs pieds, les déséquilibrant, et Kyo lança à son coéquipier imposé :

« - Bon, toi tu t'occupes juste de choper la moindre erreur dans son regard et moi... j'me démerde pour t'y amener ! »

Parce qu'il se doutait bien que le professeur était au courant de leurs alters, et donc du fait que croiser le regard de Hiro équivaudrait à un échec instantané. Et son hypothèse fut rapidement confirmée par le mur qui se dressa entre eux et le héros pro. Avec un grognement, l'adolescent plaqua sa main droite au sol pour diriger ses vibrations vers l'obstacle et le contraindre à se disloquer pour libérer le passage. Compte tenu du fait qu'il était déjà bien fatigué par l'exercice précédent, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre d'abuser de son alter de ses deux mains, même si ça lui faisait perdre de la puissance, d'autant plus que leur adversaire n'allait sans doute pas s'arrêter au seul fait d'obstruer son champ de vision.

« - Au-dessus de toi ! s'exclama Hiro à son attention. »

Il se décala de justesse alors qu'une colonne jaillissant depuis le plafond visait clairement à tenter de l'écrabouiller.

« - Mais c'est totalement de la triche, _tout_ est à son avantage ici ! râla Kyo tout en dévalant en courant le sol qui se soulevait sous ses pieds. »

Il rejoignit rapidement l'autre lycéen pour qu'ils tentent de se rapprocher de leur ennemi, ce qui était peine perdue considérant les obstacles qui se formaient et se déformaient tout autour. Même lorsqu'il tentait d'en réduire un en poussière, c'était toujours un deuxième qui l'obligeait à s'interrompre pour esquiver. Il se retrouva même un peu distrait lorsqu'il vit comme une certaine tête blonde espionner par la vitre au milieu du bazar que c'était... Finalement, il n'utilisait même plus vraiment son alter, qui ne faisait que plus le fatiguer, pour se focaliser sur les esquives et ne provoquant de vibrations uniquement s'il constatait un danger imminent pour lui ou pour Hiro qui de son côté galérait énormément avec les attaques de corps-à-corps. Kyo avait bien plus de facilités sur ce dernier point, mais certainement pas le temps d'en retirer un avantage.

C'était impossible de réfléchir au milieu de ce chaos, et encore moins de tenir sur la longueur. À peine ils se rapprochaient, que leur adversaire les repoussait en modifiant le décor d'une manière ou d'une autre et les promenant littéralement d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Le héros professionnel ne s'accordait pas une seule erreur, et ils n'eurent jamais l'occasion de le piéger ne serait-ce que dans une illusion.

Ce fut donc avec deux élèves complètement exténués que Momo finit par annoncer la fin de l'exercice - les ayant bien laissés galérer tout du long sans éprouver le moindre remord - avant de commenter :

« - Comme vous pouvez le constater, Cementoss est un adversaire très difficile à atteindre. Dans ces moments-là, la meilleure chose à faire est d'attendre qu'un alter pouvant débloquer la situation ne vous rejoigne, en protégeant le maximum de civils et de membres de votre équipe.

\- Non mais tout ça pour nous dire qu'on devait attendre des renforts qui de toute façon ne seraient jamais venus ? s'énerva Kyo la voix un peu affaiblie par son souffle court.

\- Ne vous plaignez pas, j'ai songé à te le faire affronter en protégeant une cible immobile. »

_Je veux même pas imaginé ce que ça aurait donné..._ , songea l'adolescent avec une grimace.

« - Ne vous en faites pas, les rassura tout de même Momo, vous vous êtes bien débrouillés et, dans une situation réelle, cela vous aurait permis de tenir un bon moment. Même plus compte tenu du fait que le terrain était ici particulièrement à son avantage. »

Elle leur sourit avant - d'enfin - les libérer, les laissant regagner le dortoir de leur classe. Alors que les deux élèves quittaient le gymnase - l'un plus épuisé que l'autre par les deux heures qu'il venait d'enchaîner - Cementoss se tourna vers Momo pour remarquer :

« - Eh bien tu n'y es pas allée de main morte sur les exercices, ce n'est pas évident de suivre un niveau de difficulté qui escalade en si peu de temps. »

Elle se tourna vers celui qui avait été son professeur à l'époque, souriant avec confiance.

« - Je le sais, tous ne pourraient pas apprendre à ce rythme-là. Mais Jishin a bien plus d'expérience de terrain que les autres, il apprendra bien mieux sous la pression que quelqu'un qui débute et se retrouve vite débordé. Un peu comme nous lorsqu'après nos altercations avec les vilains qui en voulaient à l'école vous avez commencé à corser les exercices pour que nous apprenions plus vite à nous défendre ~ »

Elle était presque certaine que chaque cellule de son corps se souvenait de ce camp d'entraînement en forêt dans le but de développer leurs alters. Ce n'était peut-être pas la même situation de crise que celle dans laquelle se trouvait Yuei à l'époque, et elle n'avait pas de quoi consacrer autant de temps à ces exercices, mais le principe demeurait similaire.

Les professeurs reformèrent correctement le gymnase Gamma, rangeant les affaires de l'une et lissant le terrain altéré par le pouvoir de l'autre. Il restait encore une semaine et demi devant Momo avant le festival, et elle comptait bien l'exploiter au maximum afin que ses élèves puissent profiter de stages leur offrant la meilleure expérience possible...

* * *

Eh bah déjà le chapitre 13... et pour une fois il ne s'y sera rien passé de bizarre ou victimisant comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire, enfin je crois XD  
Est-ce que vous voyez bien à qui correspondent les OCs Toshinori, Kuhatsu, Kyo, Miwaku, Midori, Naihatsu, Kiyoi, Kizai [_au pire lui c'pas grave j'en parle pas des masses_], Hiro, Hanasu et Kasei ? Sinon c'est le moment s'il faut que je rajoute quelques chapitres pour qu'on les cerne mieux xD Y'aura des fiches & d'autres trucs plus tard mais si déjà avec l'histoire vous arrivez à suivre ce serait pas mal xD


	16. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 : Sentiments enfouis.

De retour à Yuei après avoir passé une bonne partie du week end chez elle, Hanasu pénétra dans la salle commune des dortoirs de la classe B. Elle y retrouva notamment Kasei, avec qui elle s'entraînait depuis une bonne semaine, jouant sur sa console portable qu'il avait connectée à l'écran du téléviseur. En souriant, l'adolescente balança son sac au pied du canapé avant de s'asseoir à côté du garçon en s'exclamant :

« - Alors Kasei ! Comment s'est passé ton week-end ? »

Il lui sourit en retour - bien qu'un peu moins largement qu'elle - avant de mettre son jeu en pause pour répondre :

« - C'était plutôt tranquille... le campus est beaucoup plus calme quand il y a moins d'élèves et de professeurs. Et le tiens ?

\- Ça va-ça va, j'ai regardé les vieilles vidéos de mes parents lorsqu'ils participaient eux-mêmes au festival, ça fait bizarre ! »

Elle sourit un peu en songeant que son père avait bien changé, il avait l'air beaucoup plus renfermé à cette époque ! Elle enchaîna néanmoins en demandant :

« - Tu ne rentres jamais chez toi pour le week-end ? Tu habites où, c'est loin ?

\- Je viens de la préfecture de Kanagawa alors... c'est pas si loin en soi, mais de toute façon je pense pas qu'ils aient très envie de me voir.

\- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Il ne répondit pas sur le moment, gardant le silence quelques secondes, avant de finir par demander :

« - À quoi te fait penser mon alter ?

\- Euh... à mon père. »

Il s'étouffa tout seul, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce qu'elle lui réponde ça, et avec une telle franchise en plus.

« - P-pardon ?

\- Ah, et à mon grand père aussi ! Tout bien réfléchi ce serait plutôt lui ouais, sans le côté sévère, même s'il ne l'est pas vraiment. »

Il donnait souvent l'impression d'être strict et bourru à première vue, mais au final elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec son grand-père. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant des relations de son père avec le sien, qui si ils avaient conservé quelque chose de cordial, soulevaient certaines tensions de temps à autres. Disons qu'il y avait des sujets qu'on ne mentionnait pas en famille, même si son oncle Natsuo avait une fâcheuse tendance à les ramener sur le tapis.

« - Euh... je ne pensais pas à ça, reprit Kasei en ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait penser de cette déclaration. »

_Je fais si vieux que ça ?_ songea-t-il avant de reprendre à voix haute :

« - Il ne s'est... pas toujours passé que des belles choses avec mon alter. Et en plus ma famille est très croyante alors... je te laisse imaginer ce qui les dérange chez moi. »

Le sourire de Hanasu s'effaça alors qu'elle le dévisageait, ses yeux dérivant naturellement des iris rouges aux petites cornes qui perçaient du front de l'adolescent, avant de remarquer en fronçant légèrement les sourcils :

« - Mais tes parents, y'en a pas un des deux qui a un alter comme le tiens ? »

Elle trouvait cela assez injuste de le percevoir comme ça alors que les alters étaient quand même transmis génétiquement à l'origine.

« - Non, enfin, mon père peut générer des flammes, mais elles n'ont rien à voir avec les miennes... et ma mère, elle manipule des ronces. Je fais exception on va dire. »

Et il ne s'en réjouissait pas tellement, préférant largement avoir quelque chose de plus simple à vivre, ou du moins du point de vue de sa famille.

« - C'est pas très juste ! critiqua Hanasu.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule raison mais... je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. »

Il se tut, laissant un silence pesant s'installer, avant que la jeune fille n'aille lui presser gentiment l'épaule.

« - T'en fais pas pour ça va, de toute façon on a bien d'autres choses à préparer ! »

Entre autres profiter de cette dernière semaine pour s'exercer en vue du festival qui arrivait à grands pas. Ils avaient encore du travail devant eux...

Dans les dortoirs de la classe A, c'était en vue du même objectif que Kuhatsu s'était faufilée vers la chambre de Toshinori, y entrant comme si elle était chez elle. Promenant à peine un regard sur les murs couverts de posters de super-héros ainsi que la petite bibliothèque aux étagères clouées non loin du lit, elle se dirigea directement vers son ami. Le brun ne fut pas vraiment surpris de son côté, habitué même à ce qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête, et à ce qu'elle ait déjà débarqué dans des situations bien plus embarrassantes que lui en train de visionner des vidéos sur son ordinateur.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la blonde en s'interrompant dans son élan d'énergie.

\- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question... je suis en train de regarder les anciennes diffusions du festival des sports de Yuei. »

Elle observa un instant l'écran et ses images colorées d'élèves en train de s'affronter alter contre alter, avant qu'un sourire taquin ne vienne étirer ses lèvres et qu'elle ne remarque :

« - Oh toi tu stresses ~ »

Il leva les yeux au plafond en protestant :

« - Non mais... pas _tant que ça_ quand même...

\- Si si, on se connaît depuis la primaire alors tu ne vas pas me faire croire que d'un seul coup tu as arrêté de te faire des films à chaque grand évènement qui s'annonce. »

Bon évidemment, inutile de nier face à quelqu'un qui vous connaissait par cœur. Pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de raisons de s'inquiéter - il était déjà à Yuei alors, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien tourner mal ? - mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en faire. Un évènement de cette ampleur, rediffusé en direct... et qui en plus, s'il se faisait remarquer, pourrait lui permettre de décrocher un stage, ce qui pourrait s'avérer intéressant pour son avenir et ce qu'il en ferait. En fait plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il se mettait la pression tout seul à la simple idée d'échouer.

« - Dé-stresse Toshi, je suis là pour toi tu l'sais bien ! »

Lui administrant une grande tape dans le dos avec un large sourire, Kuhatsu défit la hanse de son sac à dos qu'elle s'était trimballée jusqu'ici dans un grand bruit de ferraille, pour le laisser tomber au centre de la pièce. Toshinori se leva - non sans faire la moue face à l'attitude de son amie - pour aller s'asseoir en tailleur par terre.

De son côté, la jeune fille commençait déjà à sortir le contenu de son sac, qui ressemblait surtout aux jambes mécaniques qu'ils avaient intégrées à son costume la dernière fois. Néanmoins, elles étaient ici plus fines, et d'une certaine manière, plus faciles à camoufler.

« - Bon, déclara Kuhatsu avec sérieux, cette fois ce sera différent. Par rapport à l'examen d'entrée et à ton costume, le festival sera plus délicat. Contrairement au département de support, le département héroïque n'a pas le droit aux équipements normalement, en-dehors de ceux absolument essentiels pour les alters néfastes pour leur propriétaire, mais dans notre cas on ne peut pas vraiment justifier ça. Heureusement pour nous il n'y a pas de contrôle sur le sujet, mais il faudra que tu sois prudent et discret, parce que si on se fait attraper, on est tous les deux dans la mouise. »

Le brun hocha la tête, bien entendu il savait déjà tout ça, mais une petite piqûre de rappel ne ferait pas de mal, c'était ça de jouer avec le feu après tout...

« - Tu ne pourras avoir que le support pour tes jambes, poursuivit Kuhatsu. J'ai miniaturisé au maximum pour que ça ne se voit pas, mais ne va pas te faire arracher ton uniforme s'il-te-plaît, je veux pas me faire afficher en public alors que moi c'est le moment où je dois briller ! Ahem, les fonctionnalités sont les mêmes que d'habitude, si tu mets des baskets avec des chaussettes un peu hautes ça devrait le faire. Par contre il y a moins d'autonomie, mais par rapport à la durée du festival, ça devrait aller, vérifie le témoin lumineux de temps-à-autres entre les épreuves, si besoin on essaiera de trouver un moment pour recharger. »

En même temps qu'elle parlait, elle lui désignait chaque partie concernée, même s'il commençait à bien connaître sa manière de faire depuis qu'ils travaillaient sur ses équipements. Après une petite séance d'essayage où il se fit à demi broyer la rotule tandis que Kuhatsu serrait beaucoup trop fort les jointures au niveau de l'articulation, il rangea ensuite le tout dans son armoire en vue de les mettre de côté pour le jour J.

Se frottant les mains, la blonde se releva en déclarant :

« - Bon voilà ! C'est peut-être moins que d'habitude, mais de toute façon tu finis toujours par gérer avec c'que t'as ! Alors t'en fais pas Toshi tu vas tous les exploser ~

\- Euh t'as pas vu les gens de ma classe.

\- Oh si t'inquiète je me suis fait un rapport détaillé sur chacun d'entre eux. Toi par contre t'es pas prêt à découvrir la classe B ~ »

Elle ricana dans le même temps ce qui n'arrangea pas forcément le moral de son interlocuteur.

« - C'est censé me rassurer ça... ?

\- T'en fais pas, tu t'en tires toujours et puis je serais là aussi, j'sais qu'on nous oublie facilement mais y'a pas que la filière héroïque qui participe au festival ! »

Le brun lui sourit avec reconnaissance, sachant qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur elle pour ce sujet. Et en même temps, il savait aussi que ce ne pourrait pas toujours être le cas... Il faudrait bien qu'il parvienne à se débrouiller sans son aide un jour.

« - Merci Kuhatsu.

\- T'inquiète c'est normal ! Maintenant tu m'excuseras Toshi, mais t'as beau être ma top-priorité n°1 j'ai du boulot, on se voit plus tard ! »

Il hocha la tête tandis qu'elle rangeait rapidement son sac pour ressortir avec autant d'énergie qu'elle était venue. Et il se demandait bien où elle trouvait tout ça parce que lui-même avait parfois du mal à la suivre - alors qu'il avait pourtant de quoi être surentraîné sur le sujet.

Dévalant les escaliers pour rejoindre l'entrée, Kuhatsu manqua au passage percuter l'un des élèves de la classe A qui sortait du bâtiment au même moment. Il put donc juste voir filer un éclair jaune clamant « Désoléééée ! » sans même se retourner. Hiro se passa la main dans les cheveux en songeant qu'il lui semblait déjà avoir vu cette énergumène... avant de se rappeler qui s'était invitée dans la classe durant la semaine pour, notamment, prendre ses mesures.

Soupirant, le lycéen aux cheveux cendrés jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable pour consulter l'heure. On l'avait convoqué dans le bureau du directeur, ce qu'il trouvait assez étrange étant donné qu'ils étaient en fin de week end, et donc, pas trop le moment pour des formalités administratives. Il se demandait un peu sur quel sujet c'était...

Hiro quitta les dortoirs pour se diriger vers le bâtiment principal, contraint de grimper quelques étages avant de finalement trouver le bureau du directeur. Pour y être déjà venu, il connaissait le chemin, bien qu'il comprenne aussi pourquoi le directeur n'en sortait jamais avec toutes ces marches... ou alors il avait juste pas envie de voir la tête des élèves, pas tout à fait improbable vu le caractère du type.

Il frappa machinalement contre le bois sombre, attendant qu'on lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il salua en silence le proviseur. Il lui avait fait une drôle d'impression la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, avec la masse de cheveux noirs et hirsutes qui lui tombait jusqu'aux épaules, ainsi que son attitude nonchalante. Ce n'était pas trop l'image qu'il se serait faite de celui qui dirigeait le lycée pour super-héros le plus connu et réputé du Japon. Pourtant c'était bien lui qui en était à la tête : Aizawa Shota.

L'adolescent reporta le regard sur la deuxième personne présente dans la pièce, se tenant droite juste à côté du bureau où était installé le directeur. Il lui jetait tout juste un coup d'oeil qu'il l'identifiait comme un officier de police. Cet homme n'avait ni uniforme ni insigne, mais il avait en quelque sorte appris à les sentir, que ce soit dans leur attitude ou juste par le fait qu'ils se montraient toujours dans des situations assez peu naturelles. S'il devait y avoir quelqu'un pour lui faire des remarques, cela aurait sans doute été un de ses professeurs, pas un inconnu sorti de nulle part.

« - Asseyez-vous Metsuretsu, nous avons juste quelques questions à vous poser. »

C'était plutôt lui qui s'en posait pour le coup, il n'avait rien fait de spécial aux dernières nouvelles. Il obtempéra néanmoins en tirant la chaise devant l'homme aux yeux éclatés et conservant une expression faciale assez neutre, attendant juste qu'on lui dise de quoi il en retournait.

« - Pour votre sécurité - et celle de Yuei -, nous aimerions savoir si vous avez été contacté par des personnes suspectes récemment. »

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'agent de police qui lui ne pipait mot en le dévisageant juste.

« - Pas que je sache, à qui est-ce que vous pensez ?

\- Nous n'avons pas de profil exact, mais nous avons des raisons de penser qu'une ou plusieurs personnes pourraient tenter de compromettre la sécurité du lycée à l'avenir. »

_C'est ça joue-moi de la flûte_, songea Hiro qui se doutait bien qu'il y avait sans doute un objectif plus précis derrière cette question. Puis pourquoi on l'aurait fait venir ici sinon ? Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu l'alpaguer chez lui ou après les cours.

« - Je n'ai rien remarqué et personne ne m'a contacté. »

Puis bon, il était plus occupé sur les cours qu'à aller à droite à gauche faire de nouvelles rencontres. Surtout que d'un point de vue social, il était assez maladroit. Le directeur le fixa un certain temps, jetant ensuite un œil à l'officier de police, avant de se recaler au fond de son siège.

« - Très bien alors, demeurez vigilant et, dans le cas où la situation changerait, faites-en moi part immédiatement. »

_Si tu commençais par me dire exactement ce que tu as en tête, ça m'aiderait beaucoup_, s'agaça-t-il intérieurement.

« - Ce sera tout ? dit-il plutôt à voix haute.

\- Oui, vous pouvez y aller. »

Autant dire qu'il ne se fit pas spécialement prier, les saluant rapidement avant de sortir. Néanmoins il s'interrogeait tout de même sur les raisons de cet entretien. Ça devait être assez important, pourtant ils ne s'étaient pas attardés, sans doute qu'il ne leur avait pas dit ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. Mais du coup cela le rendait un peu curieux sur l'objectif qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière...

...

Loin des problèmes qui pouvaient préoccuper le directeur du lycée et la police, c'était autre chose qui tracassait le héros n°1 au Japon. Depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé le retour du vilain qu'il considérait comme sa cible principale pour remonter à l'assassin d'All Might, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. C'était ce qui l'avait hanté pendant toute sa patrouille de la journée, alors qu'il fusait depuis le ciel pour mettre hors jeu les délinquants qui osaient profiter de la baisse d'activité héroïque le week-end pour accomplir leurs méfaits.

Mais même lorsqu'il balayait tout ce menu fretin, même lorsqu'il souriait aux journalistes en assurant à la population qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, qu'il protégeait la paix, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit d'être ailleurs. Ses coups étaient plus brutaux que d'ordinaire, alors que par moment il se sentait projeté dans le passé, happé par ce sentiment de rage profonde alors qu'il revoyait le visage tuméfié de son mentor à l'agonie. Sa voix tremblait, lorsque derrière son assurance et son aura aussi imposante que protectrice, une petite voix lui susurrait des paroles qui le faisaient douter.

_Si tu n'es pas capable de sauver ceux que tu aimes, ni même de les venger, comment peux-tu te pâmer d'être le Protecteur de la Paix ?_

Ce comportement inquiétait d'autant plus Uravity, qui avait décidé d'accompagner Deku dans toutes ses patrouilles depuis la réunion avec le commissaire Tsukauchi. Il n'avait pas voulu en parler avec elle, lui assurant qu'il allait parfaitement bien, mais elle savait que c'était faux. Cela la vexait un peu qu'il refuse de se confier à elle, mais elle s'inquiétait qu'il ne se renferme trop sur lui-même.

Depuis le lycée, celui à qui il avait le plus confié ses problèmes était All Might. Et depuis que son mentor avait disparu, elle s'était efforcée d'être toujours là pour soulager sa peine. Ochako ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser un peu la relation privilégiée qu'Izuku avait toujours eue avec son héros favori, et avec le temps elle avait réussi à le rendre plus enclin à partager ses peines. Pourtant, elle sentait toujours comme un écart qui se creusait entre elle et lui lorsque la situation devenait plus dure.

Au tout début du deuil d'Izuku, elle avait pu être là et le soutenir pour qu'il puisse remonter la pente. Mais le temps passant, elle avait bien remarqué que quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Ce n'était plus juste un gouffre laissé par l'absence, mais un sentiment plus sombre qui s'était installé et dont il tenait les autres à distance. Pourtant, elle le sentait, cela devait le dévorer de l'intérieur et, quelque part, altérer peu à peu son jugement.

Izuku avait toujours été dévoué à sa cause : protéger le peuple. Cependant, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de différent, lorsqu'il détruisait le mal avec cette force surpuissante qu'il avait en sa possession. Parfois, elle se surprenait à se demander s'il ne risquait pas de basculer dans un comportement plus propre aux justiciers qu'aux véritables héros.

C'était pour cela qu'elle veillait à le suivre jusque dans ses patrouilles, même s'il n'avait pas forcément besoin d'elle sur les cas de seconde zone. Elle voulait être sûre que tout se déroulait correctement et, indirectement, qu'il sache qu'elle serait toujours à ses côtés. Elle était ici plus qu'en tant que soutien, elle tenait aussi à le guider si jamais la situation, ou ses propres sentiments, venaient à lui échapper.

Alors qu'ils retournaient chez eux à la fin de leurs heures de patrouille, elle se rapprocha prendre la main de son mari en demandant pour briser le silence qui s'installait entre eux depuis quelques jours :

« - Ça ne te dirait pas qu'on se change une fois rentrés et qu'on aille faire un tour ? »

Il était tellement préoccupé par le fait de sauver un maximum de personnes et de ne pas laisser les criminels s'en tirer, qu'il ne s'accordait au final que rarement le temps de souffler. Même en dehors des heures de travail, elle le voyait parcourir des rapports de police ou les vidéos qui circulaient sur le net dans le but de se tenir informé.

« - Ah... pourquoi pas, cela fait un moment qu'on n'a pas profité d'un moment seuls tous les deux. »

Il sourit, bien que le reste de son visage semblait fatigué, ressenti qu'il ne laissait transparaître qu'en la présence de la brune, lorsqu'il s'autorisait à se détendre, un peu. Ochako lui renvoya un visage rayonnant, avant que tous deux retournent chez eux afin de retirer leurs costumes de super-héros et se changer en vêtements de ville. Alors qu'il commençait déjà à retirer le haut, elle observa pensivement le torse de son mari. Il était parcouru de cicatrices de tous ses combats passés, elles étaient bien refermées depuis, malgré tout il en restait d'autres, dans son esprit, qui, elles, ne devaient jamais avoir cessé de saigner...

Secouant la tête pour se reprendre, la brune partit troquer son costume contre une robe de ville toute simple d'un joli rose pâle, ajoutant une petite touche de maquillage tant qu'elle y était. Se fixant dans le miroir, seule dans la salle de bain, elle se motiva un peu. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ses inquiétudes sans rien faire. Puis il n'y avait pas qu'Izuku, mais aussi Toshinori et le festival des sports de Yuei qui s'annonçait. Elle savait à quel point les élèves pouvaient prendre cet évènement au sérieux, au point de risquer leurs vies pour certains, elle se souvenait encore de l'état de Deku après avoir combattu Shoto... Cette perspective lui donnait des frissons. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour son bébé ça, c'était bien trop hostile et dangereux, et lui... il était vulnérable là-bas. Elle ne pouvait pas casser ses rêves avec la ferveur qu'il exprimait lorsqu'il parlait de son lycée et des cours qu'il suivait... Pourtant ce n'était pas une place pour lui, elle le savait, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre aux épreuves qui s'annonçaient...

La brune se tira de ses pensées angoissées lorsque deux bras lui serrèrent la taille, et elle se laissa aller un instant à l'étreinte chaude de son mari. D'abord, elle devait s'occuper d'Izuku, elle se ferait un sang d'encre pour son fils lorsque le moment serait venu. Se retournant vers le vert, Ochako afficha sa plus belle expression de douceur et de chaleur, l'une de celles qui lui valaient autant de popularité en tant qu'héroïne spécialisée en sauvetage. Elle l'embrassa ensuite avec tendresse, prenant la main couverte de cicatrices du héros n°1 avant que tous deux ne quittent la maison.

Avec la célébrité de Deku, ce n'était pas toujours évident d'aller et venir, en particulier dans la rue où on le reconnaissait facilement. Cela faisait partie du métier, mais parfois ils désiraient aussi leurs moments d'intimité, sans devoir forcément s'enfermer à triple tour. Ils avaient la chance de vivre dans un quartier où tout le monde était relativement discret et compréhensif à leur égard, à quelques exceptions près. Néanmoins, ils s'étaient aussi trouvé leurs petits coins pour se retrouver rien que tous les deux, à l'abri des regards.

Sans lâcher la main d'Izuku, Ochako marcha en silence, ses pas la menant de façon automatique vers leur cachette personnelle. Elle profitait du calme, de sa présence, et par sa proximité, se pressait contre son bras en tentant de partager un peu de cette sérénité avec celui qui se torturait le plus. Ils finirent par atteindre leur petite enclave, un coin isolé près de la rivière traversant Musutafu. Éloigné du chemin dédié aux randonneurs, peu de monde en connaissait l'existence, et ils l'avaient même un peu aménagé pour eux deux au fil des ans. Quelques parterres de fleurs colorées poussaient autour, et un banc de fer blanc les y avait vu plus d'une fois.

Les deux s'installèrent, et la brune en profita pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Izuku, observant la rivière coulant calmement plus loin, et toutes les fleurs colorées autour qui amenaient leur parfum jusqu'à leurs narines. C'était apaisant, hors du temps, elle appréciait vraiment cet endroit, et encore plus de s'y retrouver avec celui qu'elle aimait.

\- C'est toujours aussi beau et calme, commenta-t-elle, en plus, on est en pleine floraison...

\- C'est vrai, approuva le vert après un court silence contemplatif. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'y était pas retrouvés toi et moi. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte mais... ça me manquait.

Ils avaient fait bien plus de sorties de ce genre tous les deux au début de leur carrière. Puis ils avaient eu leur fils, son idole était mort, et la quiétude et l'insouciance s'en étaient allées avec. Profiter de son premier et seul amour, cela lui paraissait si loin...

\- On y emmenait Toshinori quand il était tout petit, tu te souviens ? évoqua Ochako en se redressant pour le regarder.

\- Je me souviens surtout avoir eu une attaque lorsqu'on a tourné les yeux cinq secondes et qu'il a failli débouler dans la rivière...

Elle rit un peu en souriant à ce souvenir, qui s'était heureusement bien terminé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu se déplacer aussi vite... et contrôler aussi mal sa trajectoire.

\- Tu t'étais retrouvé trempé pendant qu'il te regardait innocemment au bord ~

\- J'ai essayé d'anticiper les mouvements d'un enfant de trois ans, il fallait croire que j'étais trop vieux pour ça...

Elle sourit en lui embrassant la joue.

\- Ça ne te rendait pas moins héroïque... et très sexy avec ta chemise trempée ~

Elle vit ses joues rosir légèrement, loin du garçon timide de leurs premiers rendez-vous de l'époque, mais il conservait cette expressivité à chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose qui le surprenait ou lui faisait plaisir. Se tournant vers elle, il la serra contre lui, l'embrassant alors que ses mains se baladaient sur les formes rendues plus prononcées par la maternité d'Ochako. Ils restèrent longuement dans cette étreinte, la brune passant les doigts avec douceur entre les boucles sauvages de son mari.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à s'enlacer et s'embrasser, avant de se déplacer plus près de la rivière contempler la descente du soleil dans le ciel, et enfin observer les étoiles, étalés dans l'herbe l'un à côté de l'autre. Se pressant contre son mari, elle l'étreignit en fermant les yeux. Une paix nocturne s'installait peu à peu autour d'eux, et elle finit par murmurer à l'intention du vert :

\- Tu sais Izuku... je suis là pour toi, tu peux te reposer sur moi aussi tu sais.

Elle voulait croire qu'elle pouvait minimiser cet écart entre eux, creusé par son rôle de Protecteur de la Paix et ces sentiments qu'il gardait enfouis pour conserver cette image prétendant que tout allait bien, et partager un peu de sa peine... Il ne lui répondit pas néanmoins, la gardant simplement serrée contre lui, et elle n'insista pas, se contenant de profiter du moment. Il lui parlerait bien, un jour, elle espérait juste que ce ne serait pas trop tard...

* * *

**Et voilà, prochain chapitre début du festival ~**


End file.
